Battle Spirits: World of Monsters
by MaxGundam1998
Summary: Two worlds are in danger of a new threat. When Florina Rush claims a strange Battle Spirits card, she will have to face many enduring trials alongside with others to come out of this victorious. Claim Victory! Battle Spirits!
1. Ch 1: Descend! The Wyvern King Rathalos!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter or Battle Spirits, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom**

 **Battle Spirits belongs to Bandai**

 **This fic is going to be a crossover between with the famous video game series, Monster Hunter, and another card game that I enjoy playing: Battle Spirits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Battle Spirits: World of Monsters**

 **Chapter 1: Descend! The Wyvern King, Rathalos!**

There are many different worlds that have their own distinct characteristics. This story revolves around two worlds. The first world is known as the Monster World. Here, creatures are more dangerous and threatening to the human race. Some species include a variety of gigantic bugs, multiple raptors, wyverns, wolves, apes, leviathans, man eating fish, crabs, mammoths, dinosaurs, and even dragons. All of these colossal monsters are considered a threat due to their many abilities. Humans however, aren't entirely defenseless, as a majority of humans take on the profession of being a Monster Hunter. These brave and valiant hunters take on a variety of monsters, and face impossible odds, in a world of survival of the fittest. Usually in groups of four, Hunters team up with each other in multiple hunts, using different weapons, ranging from Great Swords, Dual Blades, Bow-guns, and even more. Truly, these hunters are recognized as heroes. After a long hard battle, if Hunters are successful, and lucky, they can reap the spoils of the monster they've slain and craft more powerful armor and weapons.

Putting aside all of the monsters and hunters, we move to the other world that is a little less life threatening and does not have same heart-stopping action as the world of the Monster Hunters. Instead of fighting gigantic monsters, that could obliterate you if you're unfit for combat, is a normal world with what you expect; normal people, cars, houses, schools, and just plain normal animals. Despite the lack of gigantic monsters roaming around in the ecosystem, there is one special feature of this world. That would be the famous card game Battle Spirits. In this card game, players are battle with each other, calling forth spirits to fight their sides. It soon becomes a heated battle between players. Tournaments are held to decide champions among Card Battlers. In this world, the battles here are mostly competitive and thrill inducing. The game became so popular that a new Battle Field system was created, where players can call life sized spirits, cast realistic looking magic, and do so much more. Truly, Battle Spirits is a game that everyone can enjoy.

While both worlds have their own exciting events, one of monster hunting, and another with an intense card game, these two worlds are about to collide, whether the inhabitants like it or not. Apparently, a dangerous threat is looming over both of these worlds.

 _(Monster World: Ancestral Steppe)_

The Ancestral Steppe is one of many distinct locations in the Monster World. It's has a wide variety of landscapes, ranging from grassy plains, rocky outcroppings, forested areas, a multitude of caves and a towering mountain that scales over the plains. This location is also inhabited by many monsters. While this place is peaceful at times, hunters are usually called here to hunt monsters, due to job requests that are requested by a majority of people. It's considered a normal thing here in this world, but now things aren't so normal. Today, the Ancestral Steppe is clouded with dark clouds, filling the sky with a certain feeling of dread. Down in area 4 of the Ancestral Steppe, a battle was brewing between a monster and four hunters, but this was no average battle.

On the surface, four hunters, two males and two females, were standing their ground, each equipped with their own armor. One female hunter was wearing the Blademaster Nerscylla X armor, and wielded a Belobog's Scythe charge blade. The other female was wearing Diablos armor, and wielded a Deep Buster lance. One male hunter was equipped with Blademaster Lagiacrus X armor, wielding an Exemplar Blade, Great Sword. The other male hunter was wearing Zinogre X armor, and was wielding the Inferno/Paradis dual blades. We will refer to these hunter by their armor names.

Right now, things weren't looking so bright. The Lagiacrus hunter just recently got hit and sent flying into the air, and landed on his back, reducing his health considerably. The Diablos Hunter looked back at her injured comrade out of concern, and looked back at the monster. The monster had the build of a gorilla with black fur, with gigantic muscular arms, two ram horns on it's head, and black tail. It's red eyes glisten with rage, and it let out a furious roar as it's fur then spiked up and turned yellow, and its arms turned red with rage. This is the Rajang. One of the fiercest monsters known to most hunters. However, it was different from most; it was in a frenzied state. Its fur had hints of purple and its breath was a black vapor.

 _(If you want: Play the Rajang's theme)_

The Rajang jumped back, and dug its right hand into the ground, and lifted up an enormous piece of the landscape, and threw it at he Hunters. The Nerscylla Huntress rolled to avoid it, while the Diablos Huntress lifted up her shield to block, but failed to do so in time and got hit, severally injuring her. Meanwhile, the Zinogre Hunter was up on a ledge and currently was in Demon Mode, as he performed a flying spin attack on the Rajang, hitting it in the process. The Rajang however didn't stagger, and the monster then jumped into the air, and did a mid-air spin attack, homing in on the Lagiacrus Hunter who just finished healing. The hunter noticed this and dove out of the way from the two spin-attacks. He then ran towards the monster and readied his great sword, managing to hit the raging Rajang with three attacks. He rolled out of the way, as the Rajang then began throwing out several punches. However, the Nerscylla huntress managed to time the Rajang's position just right, and managed to land a devastating blow on the Rajang, with her Charge Blade in axe mode. The Rajang was then toppled over and was now struggling to get up. The three of the hunters then rushed in to deal extra damage, while another was setting up a pit fall trap.

Once the Rajang got up, it then let out another roar, firing an electric laser beam from its mouth. Two of the hunters got injured severely, as they managed to get over to the trap. The four hunters regrouped, and waited for the Rajang to charge, armed with Tranquilizer bombs. A spark of hope was seen. But was then extinguish when thud was heard from behind the Hunters. The Hunters turned around to see black scaled dragon, with Dark Wings, that emitted purple veins, and two dark horns on it's head. This is the deadly dragon known as the Gore Magala. The Dark Dragon let out a loud screech as it spread its dark scales across the entire area, and fired its dark breath at the hunters, forcing them away from the trap. The Rajang and Gore Magala then stood next to each other. The Gore Magala then let out a roar and gesture it's head to the Rajang. The Rajang nodded as if it were obeying the dragon. A large purple raptor, known as the Great Jaggi, which was frenzied, also came out to join to assist the Magala, but no one really cared about him. Not even the Monsters. The three monsters then charged towards the Hunters, with the Magala performing a dive attack, and the Rajang doing a spin attack. The Hunters weren't going to give up with out a fight, as they drew their weapons and charged towards the monsters with all their might to grasp victory.

 _(Elder Hall)_

In the city of Dundorma, is where the Elder Hall stands. Inside, stood a wavy white-haired girl with pale skin, and silver eyes. She was currently wearing a white dress with yellow accents. This is Elizabeth Crescent, a G-Ranked Hunter. She isn't wearing her armor at the moment, as she prefers the clothes she has on right now when she's not fighting. Right now, she was now having a discussion with the head of the Elder Hall, the Immense; a gigantic Wyverian, a humanoid species that resides in this world, with a huge head and wore samurai like armor.

"Harrumph! This situation is most dire. In the past, I've seen the frenzy virus to be the cause of many terrible events, but this one is the devastating of them all. I trust you know the importance of your mission?" The Immense said.

The white-haired Huntress nodded. "Yes, your Immenseness. It is evident that the frenzy virus was modified by an outside power. At first, I was reluctant to believe that something this small, could be so significant." She then held up a little hexagon blue-shaped gem to her face, as it glimmered. "But after seeing what it did to the Rathalos, I'm certain of it. These gems cured the monsters we've captured of their frenzy, and they haven't shown signs of reverting back to their frenzied state. However, it doesn't work on the other frenzied monsters that were captured before the incident started. I believe that this is entirely different frenzy virus. We need answers, so I believe that we should believe the entity known as Magisa." The Huntress said.

The Immense only scratched his chin. "Very well. Greg. Please bring the items forward." Immense said. The knight, named Greg, brought forth several Diamond shaped gems that glowed, and rectangular like objects with a certain type of gem in them. These Gems ranged from Rubies, Sapphires, Topazes, Emeralds, Amethysts, and Diamonds. The Huntress grabbed the items from the tray and placed them in her bag. She then took out one of the items with a diamond gem, and raised it up. A rectangle like gate then opened up, emitting a bright light of energy. The white-haired girl walked towards the gate, but stop for a brief moment. "Well, I'm off. Wish me the best of luck. I pray that we find great allies." She said, as she stepped into the gate. The Immense then looked down, hoping for a miracle.

 _(World of Battle Spirits: Los Angeles/  
Card White Base)_

In the city of Los Angeles, (my fictional Los Angeles), is a card shop, known by most as Card White Base. Many card battlers gather here to play for fun, buy cards, trade cards, or just watch the action. The main popularity of card shops like these was the in-built Battle field system, that transports players to a VR field to play a giant size version of the game. One 16-year-old girl in particular was sitting on a table, proudly laying her cards out on a table. She had long red hair tied up in a short ponytail, on the middle section of the back of her head, with some of her hair covering her forehead. She had an Olive skin color, and two orange eyes. She was tall as your average teenage girl, and she wore green pants with a brown belt. For upper garment, she wore a light red short-sleeved jacket that went down to mid-section of her body, with a yellow shirt on the inside, depicting a torch. This is Florina Rush: a card battler at heart. "¡La baraja es excelente! Now let's see what Bob thinks of it." Florina said cheerfully, as she got up from the desk and went to the counter.

Next to the counter was a 17-year-old teenage boy, with short light green hair going down to half way to his neck, and covering his right eye, was standing in the corner, with white Bose headphones on his head, and was currently listening to music playing from his phone that was in his jacket pocket. He was wearing blue jeans, a black jacket, with side pockets, and a plain white shirt underneath. His eyes were the color of jade, and were unfocused. Clearly this man is not in touch with the real world right now, as his eyes were looking upwards at the ceiling. This is Bob Oliver. Right now, Bob failed to notice a certain red head coming his way, trying to get his attention. At this moment, Florina was shouting at him at full volume, which caught the attention of others in the store, and was waving her hand in front of his face. After a while, she started to get frustrated and went for desperate measures. She then pulled out one end of his headphones, and yelled as loud as she could into his eye. "YO BOB! STOP IGNORING ME!" Florina yelled.

Bob finally reacted as he then fell over, after getting hit with Florina's voice. Florina only smiled innocently after that. "You do realize it's rude to ignore people." Florina said, crouching down.

"Ugh. Do you really have to shout that loud? It's draws in a lot of attention." Bob said, scratching his left ear.

Florina then had a confused look on her faced, and blinked a couple of times. She then turned around to see several eyes staring at the two, due to all the commotion they were causing. To be more accurate, the commotion Florina was causing. Florina only smiled and waved towards the other customers, and then went back face to face with Bob, and hummed cheerfully. Bob only rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need you to check out my modified Battle Spirits Red deck." Florina said, grabbing Bob's hand and lifting him up.

"Why do you always ask me to check it? Can't you just ask somebody else to do it? I mean, I am only worth one man's opinion." Bob said, showing no expression of even caring.

"It's because you're the first person that comes to my mind. You're fast at checking decks to. Just like a Green deck's swiftness at summoning and core boosting." Florina said.

Bob only looked at Florina with a blank stare, as she gave off a cheerful one in return. He then let out a huge sigh, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. "You are very persistent in getting what you want." Bob said.

"That's what my Uncle says. He says it's one of my best traits." Florina said.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a moment." Bob said. Florina thought he was taking to long, so he dragged him by the arm.

After making his way over to the desk, and inspecting each card that was on the table. He began to think and then came to verdict of the deck. "So, what do you think? ¿Está bien? Florina asked.

"I'll admit it's promising, and it looks good." Bob said.

"Gracias, Bob. I'm really proud of it." Florina said with a proud look.

"However, it could be better." Bob said in blank tone.

This caused Florina to turn grey. "Eh. ¿Por qué?" Florina asked, sounding a little bit stunned.

"While the deck has a good build, not much really changed from the last time I saw it. I mean, I think there are better cards. For example: the Veloci Harpes you have in your deck are good for drawing more cards. But they can only use their effects, if they are either LV 2 or 3 and they have to decrease your opponent's life. Ashigaru Raptor to me is a better card, since it only requires to have the Soul Core on it, to use it's draw effect, and it only has to attack at any level to trigger it. Besides, you don't really use other cards that require the Soul Core much." Bob said.

Florina thought and hummed about it. "Yeah, I want to keep the Veloci Harpe. It looks way more cooler than the raptor." Florina said.

"I figure you would prefer the looks over the effects. But you could replace the Bladras with…" Bob was then interrupted by Florina slamming her hands on the table.

"Bob! I said this before, and I'll say it again! ¡No me gusta eliminar las Bladras! It's out of the question!" Florina yelled, sounding more aggressive.

"Geez! I was just going to suggest replacing the normal Bladras with the Light Bladras. These guys may need an extra core for their upper levels, but they do have red charge." Bob said, showing the cards on his phone.

"O-oh. Lo siento. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I guess I can add them to the deck." Florina said, as she sat back down.

Bob only sighed, and patted her on the head. He still retained his neutral face. "No biggie. Also, if you want, how about you put in these cards. I got them out the card dispenser today." Bob said, handing over three cards to Florina.

"Jinrai Dragon. When this card attacks, it gets 3000BP. If it has the Soul Core on it, it gets True-Clash. Hm. This is a good card. Una bunea tarjeta, para mi bajara." Florina said.

After some quick edits to the deck, Florina gathered it all up, and into one single deck of cards. "Alright! Now, battle me Bob!" Florina yelled, holding her deck up to Bob.

"Sorry, I've got to go now." Bob said, getting up.

"What!? Come on, Bob! Just one match, please?" Florina asked.

"I don't have the time okay. Besides, I think your deck needs a bit more tweaking. Nothing going to change my mind." Bob said.

"I'll give you two Kit-Kats for the chance to prove you wrong!" Florina said, as she took two Kit-Kats out of her bag.

"One match! But it's has to be a table top match. The line for the VR Battlefield is too long." Bob said, as quickly turned around, as he grabbed the Kit-Kats out of Florina's hand, and began eating one of them. Florina only chuckled at how easily he was able to change Bob's mind with chocolate.

Soon afterwards, Bob and Florina were now sitting at the table, with the game mat laid out in front of them. "Prepare for defeat, Bob! I'm going to make you eat your words, and show you that my deck is ready!" Florina said with vigor.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just do this." Bob said, drawing his cards.

"Oh, with attitude like that mister Oliver, you're going down!" Florina triumphantly yelled.

 _(Several turns later)_

Right now, it was Bob's turn, and Florina was in a pinch. "Attack step. Diabolica Mantis attacks." Bob said casually, as he rotated his card, depicting a demonic looking Mantis.

"Uh…I block with Sieg-Apollodragon!" Florina said frantically, as she rotated her card, depicting a red dragon.

"Flash timing. I swift summon Ladybird and Dark MachG, both at the cost 1. Also, Diabolica Mantis 10000BP exceeds your dragon's 9000BP, so it's destroyed." Bob said, as Florina sadly placed her dragon in the trash. "Up next, I attack with Ladybird." Bob said, rotating a green card depicting a ladybug.

"T-take it from life." Florina said, as she moved a little transparent plastic gem, from a zone that said Life to the zone that said Reserve.

"Also, since Diabolica Mantis is at LV 2, its effect is in play. Since Ladybird is a spirit that has High Speed, and it decreased your life, one more core from life is moved to the Reserve, meaning game over." Bob said, as he laid back in his chair.

Florina only pouted as she hesitantly moved that last little gem away from her life. "Hey, don't so look so glum. You did…. better than what I thought you would do. You did Ok. Fine. Moderate." Bob said, attempting to cheer up Florina.

"If I just summoned my Brave spirit last turn, I've could have won." Florina grumbled.

"Then why didn't you?" Bob asked.

"Because, I couldn't pay for the summoning cost." Florina said, as she slumped her head on the table.

Bob only sighed, and tapped her head. Florina only looked up. "Look. You play the game right, and you know what you're doing. Your deck just needs to evolve. That's all I'm saying. You're a good Card Battler. You just need the right cards. Now, I really need to go now. Bye, Florina." Bob said as he waved goodbye.

Florina then sat up right and waved to Bob. "Te veo mañana." Florina said, waving goodbye.

" _Hopefully it will be a peaceful tomorrow."_ Bob thought, as he waved back and exited the building.

Florina only sighed and gathered her cards. "Next time Flora. It isn't easy to change something that's special to you." She said, giving a soft smile at the cards. Seeing it was almost closing time, she got up, and headed out.

On her way home, she kept staring at her deck. She knew that the game is constantly changing, but there's really no other play style, other than this deck that she prefers to use.

"Maybe I'm just thinking about this too hard. Bob said I need to change, so maybe I can make a couple of edits. My current Key Spirit is only useful when it's combined with other braves, so maybe I need something that utilizes itself and braves. This is going to require some intense fought. Too bad Rising Apollo Dragon and Sagitto Apollo Dragon are out of stock, and finding cards that are so retro will take forever, until the people decide to make reprints of them. Also, they cost way too much money on Ebay. I mean, 39.99 dollars, for a card? I want to get good at the game, and I play to win, but I'm not going to empty my wallet, just to win a couple of matches. I already have Fried Chicken cravings already." Florina said, as she grimaced at the facts.

Right now, Florina was deep in thought wondering what to do next. Her face then made a toothy grin, as she began chuckling a bit. "Not to worry! Problems like these require intense thinking strength! I'll go home, ask Phil for some brain grub, and then I'll look at every Red power house Key Spirit. It's like Tío Phil says: Patience is the key to success. Maybe if I take my time, the answer will just bonk me right on the head. Hehe." Florina smiled, imagining a hand drawn version of herself, getting hit on the head by huge Battle Spirits card, and then falling unconscious. Florina kept smiling to herself, forgetting all about her loss, and just hummed to her own tune.

Little did she know, a little bright red-light glimmered in the sky, and then began speeding right towards her. Seeing that the light in front of her was starting to get colored red, Florina immediately turned around as a small red object flew by her head, and placed itself in the ground in front of her. Florina fell down on her bottom, and sat up. "When I said, 'a bonk on the head', I didn't mean literally. I think some of my hair got singed." Florina said. When she looked down, she was a glowing diamond shaped gem, (imagine the shape of Rupees from "The Legend of Zelda"), radiating with colors of red.

"Is that…a gem?" Florina stared deeply at the gem. In turn, the Gem seemed to be pulsing outward. "I feel like it's, calling out to me." Florina said to herself.

Right now, she was in a deserted area, so no one else was around. Florina then reached out to the glowing gem. At first, when her right hand got close, she was hesitant to touch it. But, something almost compelled her to do it. Her right hand finally made contact with the gem, causing a bright light to envelop her.

Florina didn't know what happened, but when she opened her eyes after the flash, she found herself floating in a dark area, with her body covered in a red veil. Seeing that her feet weren't touching the ground, she began flailing her arms and legs out of surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Am I in space? Am I dead? This is really weird." Florina said. She managed to retain her balance in the dark space.

A bright red-light then shined behind her. When she turned around, she saw a bright red silhouette. From what she could see, apparently it was a bipedal wyvern like creature, with two wings, and sharp head. There weren't many other details, since the entire creature's body was made out of pure red energy. The wyvern then let out a roar, as if it was calling to her. Florina was only pushed back by the sudden sound wave of the roar, feeling the intense power, it gave off. At first, she was a bit stunned at the awe the wyvern creature gave off, knowing how much spirit it had, after just hearing one single roar. She then same towards the wyvern, through the Dark Space and was now facing the Wyvern. She then smiled and held out her hand.

"Hola. Me llamo Florina. Encantada de conocerte. That's Spanish for, 'Hi. My name is Florina. Nice to meet you.'" Florina said. She then gave off a serious smile, showing her respect.

The Wyvern only remained silent as it's glowing blue eyes stared deeply at Florina, and her serious expression, knowing she was a good pick. The Wyvern then spread out it's wings, and let out another roar, as red light once again enveloped the area. Florina was wishing she had sunglasses right now, as she once again blinded, but felt a surge of energy flow through her. She then loss conscious.

 _(Meanwhile)_

While Florina was having her special encounter, Bob Oliver was busy listening to his music on his walk home. Right now, Bob was bobbing his head to beat of his iPhone. While he was enjoying his tunes, he noticed a figure wearing a Dark Cloak, with purple accents, over his normal clothing was approaching him. Bob only rolled his eyes, and decided to move to the street to avoid him. However, the approaching man seem to try and move on his path. Bob thought it was a coincidence at first, but the man kept on getting on his path over and over again. Bob only closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, since this man's actions were starting to creep and annoy him. He then turned off his music, and took off his headphones, and marched towards the man to give to quickly shove past him. When he got close to him, the cloaked man suddenly punched him in the gut, causing Bob to react with shock. A couple of people noticed this and some actually tried to help. The cloaked man however picked Bob up, and began running away, carrying Bob over his shoulder. He then ran to an alley and jumped over a large wall, and threw Bob against the other side.

"You have my congrats sir. You're going to be the first test subject of our new Frenzy! If you're wondering why you, it's because this frenzy requires a strong Card Battler, and you're a perfect pick for us. This won't hurt a bit." The Cloaked Man said, in a sinister tone.

Bob only looked up, as the Cloaked man smiled sinisterly, as he then pulled out a dark Battle Spirits card, and threw at Bob's chest. Upon contact, the card gave out a purple fire, that began to surround Bob, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Wow! This is quite a reaction! Now here's what I want you to do." The Cloaked Man then pulled out a picture of a pale-skinned girl with wavy white hair, and silver eyes. "See this girl? She's going to try and be a nuisance to us. I want you to stop her. Find her and erase her." The Cloaked man said.

Bob then looked up, withstanding all of the pain, and chose his next words carefully, before his mind went blank. "Screw…. you!" Bob said in defiance as he then collapsed due to the pain.

"A fighter till the end. I like that. Show some of that spirit when you catch your prey." The Cloaked Man said, as he then vanished into thin air. As for Bob, his eyes opened up, with eyes having red irises, and was now breathing Dark Vapor somehow.

 _(Back with Florina)_

"Ms.! Ms.! Are you okay? Wake up." A female voice echoed through Florina's head. Florina slowly opened her eyes. When she woke up, she was greeted with the face of a white haired, and silvered eyed woman, who looked to be around Florina's age, but happened to look even more mature than her.

Florina only blinked a couple of times. "Am I dead?" Florina asked.

"Errr…no." The white-haired girl said.

"Good, because you look like an angel. No seriously, you actually look like the angel from a picture book that my Uncle read to me when I was five. I mean, I came to the conclusion that everyone's angel will look like a certain piece of their memory. That's what I believe at least." Florina said, as she then stood up.

"Oh. That is quite interesting belief." The girl said.

Florina looked around her surroundings and found herself inside of an old warehouse. She remembered that she lived close to the sea, so this must be at the nearby docks. She could also she and hear the sea. She then turned to the person, who obviously brought her here. "So, who are you exactly? You don't look like you've lived around her." Florina asked.

"Since you kindly asked, I'll tell you. My name Elizabeth Crescent." The girl named Elizabeth said.

"Nice to meet ya, Liz! Name's Florina Rush. Can I call you Liz?" Florina asked, shaking Elizabeth's hand.

"Um…sure, why not? Also, do you happen to know where I am?" Elizabeth asked.

"The docks, but more specifically Fishermen's Hub. One of the famous fisheries in L.A."

"L.A.? What does that stand for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um…Los Angeles. City of Angels." Florina said.

"Los Angeles. That is an interesting name for a city." Elizabeth said.

"Wait a minute. You never heard of Los Angeles. You don't look like a stupid-dense girl. Also, how do you not know the city that you're in?" Florina asked with a puzzled look.

Upon hearing her last words, Elizabeth smile disappeared and was replaced by a stern look. "Actually, helping you out was beneficial to me as well." Florina only tilted her head out of confusion. "When you lost conscious, I was there to witness it. Believe it or not, I've been searching for people like you." Elizabeth said.

"Me? I hate to disappoint you ma'am, but I think you've got the wrong person." Florina asked, scratching her head. Right now, this scenario was starting to feel awkward.

"The truth is that when I…. Wait, did you called me ma'am?" Elizabeth asked, sounding surprised.

Florina only nodded her head. "Sounds appropriate. You sound very ladylike, so the word ma'am came to my head first." Florina said.

Elizabeth only looked down, and clenched her fists. She then looked up, with her face all red and tears forming in her eyes. "I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN! I'M NOT SOME OLD HAG!" She yelled.

Florina was a little stunned of what was happening, as she just witnessed what seem to be a refined lady, starting to cry over her age. "You know it's impolite to judge a woman by her age! I'm still young, just look at me! I don't look that old! Why do people keep saying that to me! Is it fate for me to be labeled as granny forever? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" Elizabeth cried, as her eyes were flooded with tears.

"Hey, Liz. Don't take it the wrong way! I meant ma'am as in…. uh….um…. super polite! Awesome lady! You're radical just like Marry Poppins!" Florina said frantically, trying to cheer up her new companion.

"R-really *sniff*?" Elizabeth said, with watery eyes.

"Yes, sí! Now, lets take a couple of deep breathes, and pull yourself together while you're at it." Florina said. In that instance, Elizabeth wave her hand over her face, removing any traces of previous breakdown.

"Forgive me. I'm very sensitive when it comes to my age and looks. It's the one thing that triggers me." Elizabeth said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's like Uncle Phil says: 'The Clock is our Enemy, and will turn our bodies against us'. He has this crick in his shoulder that just won't go away." Florina said, shrugging at the thought of age.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and regained her stern expression. "As I was saying, when you fell unconscious, I came across you at that exact moment you fell unconscious. After that, the red gem that was in front of you shattered, and red aura like wyvern came out, and flew into your box on that resides on your waist. I didn't look at it, because it would be rude to look at others possession without permission." Elizabeth said, pointing at Florina's deck holder.

Florina was surprised from hearing these new facts. She then pulled out her deck, and began searching through her cards. Elizabeth noticed her deck, and wondered what they meant. After digging and searching through her deck. She then found one card that she never seen before. "Hey, check it out. It's that same dragon from my dream. Rathalos. That's a neat name for a dragon." Florina said, admiring the card art.

"Let me see that." Elizabeth then walked up to Florina and looked over her shoulder. "That's not a dragon. The Rathalos species, along with its female counterpart the Rathian, are scientifically classified as Wyverns." Elizabeth said.

"What's the difference?" Florina asked.

"That's a Wyvern. End of discussion." Elizabeth said in a stern tone.

"Ok! They're Wyverns. _Geez. What her deal? I don't really see a difference."_ Florina thought.

"Now then, I think it's best to give you this." Elizabeth then reached into a bag, she was carrying, and took out a rectangular item, with a Ruby gem embedded in it, with markings on it. "It's called a Gate. I was told to give it to people like you." Elizabeth said.

Florina looked at the item known as the Gate, and picked it up and examined it. The Ruby gem then glowed, as if it accepted her. Suddenly, the warehouse door opened up, with a loud metallic clang, as a person stood in the doorway. It was none other than Bob Oliver. Elizabeth immediately took on an offensive stance, but Florina lowered her hand.

"Ah don't sweat so much. That's just my friend Bob. I don't what's he's doing here though. Let me go talk to him." Florina said, as he walked over to her friend. "Heya, Bob. What brings you here? Better yet, how did you even find me?" Florina asked.

While Florina kept on waving and walking towards Bob, Elizabeth thought something was wrong. She then stared at Bob, and looked closely. What she saw made her gasp in horror. Dark vapor expelling from his mouth, and an eye that glowed red. _"That's impossible. Frenzy symptoms like those aren't displayed in humans. Oh no."_ Elizabeth realized that Florina had no idea was Frenzy was. "FLORINA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled.

Florina only turned around, wondering why Elizabeth was yelling. She then heard Bob growling. Bob then let out a blood curdling scream and tried to punch Florina, who bended backwards in time to avoid it. She did fell on her back, but began scooting away. "What the hell, Bob! Wait a minute, why are you breathing black mist, and how come your eyes are red? Did you turn into a super villain? We can work this out, no one has to get hurt." Florina said, as she started panicking.

"There's no point in reasoning with him. Somehow, he's been infected with the monster version of Frenzy." Elizabeth said.

"Frenzy! What the heck is that!"

Bob suddenly turned his head, and looked straight at Elizabeth. "Erase. Must erase." He said. He then ran towards Elizabeth, in attempt to strike her. Elizabeth, rolled out of the way to evade his attacks, and performed a leg sweep tripping him.

"Liz. I know Bob is acting like a Resident Evil mutated boss A.I., but he's a decent man. Don't hurt him too badly! Also, be very careful! He knows karate! Or was it Kung Fu? Maybe it was Judo. I can't tell the difference. Just be careful! Florina yelled.

"Easy for you to say! You never fought the frenzy!" Elizabeth yelled, as she tried to block more of Bob's attacks.

Bob and Elizabeth were now locked into a fist fight, and Florina was actually surprise to see Elizabeth keep up with Bob, telling her that she knew how to fight. In the middle of the fighting, Frenzy Bob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Gate of his own, but only with a dark and sinister gem. Elizabeth automatically recognized the gem. "It's Gore Magala Nyctgem!" She yelled. Frenzy Bob then performed a force palm, sending Elizabeth flying back. "They never done that before." Elizabeth said, as she tried to get up, but was too weak.

Frenzy Bob saw that his prey was down, and began rushing in for the final blow. However, Florina got in between Bob and Elizabeth, and crossed her arms to protect Elizabeth. "Bob! I don't know what's going on here, but you better snap out of it or else I'm going to get really angry!" Florina yelled.

Frenzy Bob didn't stop, nor did he even considered Florina's words, but kept on charging and pulled back his arm for a deadly attack. Florina closed her eyes to brace the attack. Just then, a red light emitted from both her deck and the Gate she had in her hand. A red barrier then formed around the two girls, shielding them from Frenzy's Bob's attack. Frenzy Bob, only kept punching the barrier as his Gate started to glow to.

Florina opened her eyes to see what was going on, and was a little impressed. "Now this is pretty awesome." Florina said to herself. However, she knew that she couldn't just stay here forever, as she noticed the spere around her was starting to crack. While searching for a way out of this mess, she noticed that there were some words written on the back of the Gate.

She immediately recognized the words, and was starting to put it all together. "Wait a minute! Glowing card in my deck. The Ruby symbol thing called a gate. Bob has a deck. Words on this thing called a Gate! Wow. I feel incredibly stupid now." Florina said, as she mentally face-palmed herself.

"What are you talking about!? We're about to get killed!" Elizabeth yelled.

Florina only smirked. "Just sit back and watch!" She then turned her attention to Bob. Immeidately, Frenzy Bob knew what Florina was thinking and stopped attacking. He then held up his gate and faced it towards Florina, while she did the same with her Gate. The two stared at each other, and said the words to start the battle.

"Gate Open!"

Bob: Release!  
Florina: ¡Soltar!

A bright light then filled the area, engulfing Florina, Elizabeth and Bob. Florina then found herself in a bright zone radiating with many colors. Suddenly, the Gate in her hand dispersed and created fire. The fire spread around her body, donning her in red robes. More fire then appeared around her arms, creating red arm braces, with orange accents. Red leg armor also with orange accents. The fire also spread to her chest to form sharp looking chest armor with two back fins, as five blue gems appeared across the center of her chest armor. The fire then finally gathered on her head, as it created a orange-red tiara for her to wear on her head. Florina then flew down as she then exited out of the warp hole, and landed safely on a platform.

Bob appeared as well, wearing only black-jet chest armor, on the other side. Florina and Bob were now standing on opposite sides above a battlefield, that had flat light brown terrain, with an outer wall surrounding the field. The sky also had a red and white color. Surrounding the enormous battlefield, were blue pods, with seats for spectating. Elizabeth apparently appeared from several blue rings, and looked down below. In front of Florina, there a large board, and her Battle Spirits deck manifested in the deck zone. The

Florina was now looking at herself, noticing the armor she was now wearing. "Wowza! This is what I call fighting with style! I definitely digging the red and orange color scheme." She then took a moment to look at the surrounding area. "This arena is like the VR battles at the shop! But only the battlefield looks so rocky!" Florina exclaimed as she looked down at the battlefield that was below her.

"Ms. Rush! What exactly is going on here!?" Elizabeth yelled from above.

"You mean you never heard of Battle Spirits!? As in the popular card game!?" Florina yelled from below.

"Wait. You're setting this fight with a card game!? This is ridiculous!" Elizabeth yelled, finding it hard to believe.

"Don't worry! It'll start to rub on ya before even know it! Trust me!" Florina yelled back, as she smiled and gave a thumb up to Elizabeth. She then drew four cards from her deck for her starting hand, and notice three Cores, and a Soul Core appeared in her reserve and five Cores in her life. "I just like the VR matches. But cooler. Now let's do this!" Florina exclaimed as she then faced Bob.

Turn 1: Frenzy Bob  
Florina Rush Life: 5 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 5  
Florina Rush Hand: 4 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 4+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C, 1S vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 3C, 1S  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 0C

 _C stand for Core.  
S stand for Soul Core_

Bob was up first and glared at Florina. "I'll erase all of you! Start Step!" Bob said, as his board lit up. "Draw Step. Main Step. Rise to serve me! I summon DarkDio-Mantis from my hand at LV 1!" Bob declared as placed a green card on the board. He then moved three of his core from his reserve to the trash for the cost, and one core on the card.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 4C – 4C = 0C  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 0C + 3C = 3C_

 _DarkDio-Mantis  
[Cost: 3] [Reduction: 2 Green]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Parasite]  
LV 1 (1C): 3000BP  
LV 2 (3C: 5000BP  
LV 3 (6C): 7000BP  
[Color: Green] [Symbols: 1 Green]_

 _(This represents the current statistic of a Spirit) DarkDio-Mantis (1S): Level 1 [3000BP]_

A giant emerald gem then appeared in the sky, on Bob's side of the field. The emerald then shattered as energy gathered into one place and the creature appeared. The DarkDio Mantis had the body of a mantis, but with dark green body and purple eyes. However, it's arms were the appendages of Venus Fly Traps, and even its rear exterior resembled a Venus Fly Trap. The Mantis gave out a his, readying itself for combat. Blue label then appeared next to showing it was at LV 1 at 3000BP.

"Ugh! That is even uglier than a Seltas. Such a ghastly creature." Elizabeth said.

"You better get a doggie bag then, because that just the tip of the Ice berg." Florina said. This caused Elizabeth's face to turn a little green.

"Turn end." Bob said, as there was nothing else he could do.

Turn 2: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 5 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 5  
Florina Rush Hand: 4+1 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 4  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C+1C, 1S vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0  
Florina Rush Trash: 0 vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 3C

"Alright! Time to shine! Start Step! Dra-, whoops. Almost forgot the core step. Player who goes first skips both core and attack step. Core step gives me an extra core to boot. Draw Step!" In Florina's reserve, another core magically appeared there bringing her total core to five, and that includes the Soul Core. (I'll get into that later). She then looked at the cards in her hand and smiled.

"Now then! This should get me off on a good start! I summon Veloci-Harpe from my hand at LV 3!" Florina shouted, throwing a red card on her board. She then placed the Soul Core into the trash, and all of the remaining core onto her spirit.

 _Veloci-Harpe  
[Cost: 1] [Reduction: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Terra Dragon, Machine Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 4000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red]_

 _Veloci Harpe (4C): Level 3 [4000BP]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 4C – 4C – 1S = 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C + 1S = 0C, 1S_

A Ruby gem then materialized on Florina's side of the field and shattered. The creature that manifested was small white mechanical raptor with red lines on its body. It had a sleek figure, and had a modified back, containing rocket booster. It had two claws on it's hands, two blue eyes, and a red gem on its chest. Its distinguishing feature were the sharp mechanical sickle like talons on it's feet. The raptor landed on the ground, and moved its body and gave out a small screech.

"Unlike the bug, that raptor looks actually better, and even more advanced. I wonder if there is a 'Great' version of it." Elizabeth said to herself, liking the look of Florina's spirit a lot more.

Florina then gave off a smirked and stared directly and Bob. "Attack Step! ¡Correr! Veloci-Harpe!" Florina then rotated the spirit's card 90 degrees, to a horizontal position, putting it in the exhausted state. The mechanical raptor gave off a battle screech and began running across the battlefield.

"Take it from life." Frenzy Bob said. Veloci-Harpe ran past the Mantis and jumped towards Frenzy Bob. A red dome appeared around Frenzy Bob, as the raptor slashed its sharped mechanical talons against the dome multiple times, shattering it. One of the cores on Frenzy Bob's armor then shattered, as he then stepped back as if he took damage.

 _Frenzy Bob Life: 5 – 1 = 4  
Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0 + 1C = 1C_

"I activate Veloci-Harpe's effect! When this little fella takes one of your lives at LV 2 or 3, I get to draw a card. I hope you're ready Bob, because there's more where that came from!" Florina yelled. She then ferociously grabbed the top card of her deck and added it to her hand.

Bob only remained silent as he stared intensely at Florina. "Oh, come on, Bob! This is the part where you say 'Yeah, sure', or 'Whatever'! It's just not the same! Come one, say something!" Florina pouted.

"I'll erase all of you! End your turn!" Frenzy Bob said menacingly.

"Anything but that! By the time this is all over, you'll be back to the boring bland self in no time! Turn End!" Florina yelled.

"He prefers him to be boring? What odd friends. At least I hope they'll be friends after this battle." Elizabeth said.

Turn 3: Frenzy Bob  
Florina Rush Life: 5 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 5 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 4  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C vs Frenzy Bob Rerserve: 1C + 1C + 3C  
Florina Rush Trash: 1S vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 3C – 3C

Bob just began his turn with the same menacing look in his eye. "Start Step. Core Step Draw Step." Bob looked at the card and proceed to a new step. "Refresh Step." At that moment, all the core in his trash moved back to his reserve.

"Main Step. I summon Kacchumushi at LV 1." Bob declared playing his card.

 _Kacchumushi  
[Cost: 0] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Shell Insect]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Green] [Symbols: 1 Green]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 5C – 1C = 4C_

 _Kacchumushi (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

Another emerald appeared in the sky, as a tiny green kabuto beetle with, a yellow studded, green dome armor shell on its back. Elizabeth thought the bug looked cute in a way.

"Next I deploy The Stronghold of Demonic Insects nexus at LV 1." Frenzy Bob declared.

 _The Stronghold of Demonic Insects  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Green, 1 Blue]  
[Type: Nexus]  
LV 1: (0C)  
LV 2: (2C)  
[Color: Green/Blue] [Symbols: 1 Green, 1 Blue]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 4C – 3C = 1C  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 0C + 3C = 3C_

 _The Stronghold of Demonic Insects (0C): Level 1_

Behind Frenzy Bob, a gigantic tree containing a nest of webs and lights, appeared as it rustled creepily behind him.

"What is that thing?" Elizabeth asked.

Suddenly a bright orb then appeared next Elizabeth startling her and spoke in a deep male voice. "That is a Nexus. A card that affects the entire battlefield, supporting your spirits with their unique effects." The orb said.

"What are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just known as the Orb. My job is to inform those who wish to know, or to narrate the slow-moving turns when no one is talking. So, if you need to know something, feel free to ask." The Orb said, as it vanished.

"That was weird." Elizabeth said, as she got up and sat down on a comfier seat.

Frenzy Bob, then continued with his turn. "Attack Step. DarkDio-Mantis, attack! I activating its Rush ability! Since my Nexus has a blue symbol, DarkDio-Mantis is treated at its highest level for this attack." Frenzy Bob declared. The Mantis had a blue aura around it's body, as it raised its arms feeling even more powerful, as it charged directly at Florina.

 _DarkDio-Mantis (1C): Level 3(For Battle) [7000BP]_

On Florina side, Veloci-Harpe had its head drooping and looked tired. Apparently, there was only one thing for her to do. "Take it from life!" Florina yelled. The Mantis ran past Florina's spirits and the green dome that surrounded her. One of Florina's cores on her chest shattered, and she felt the actual impact of the attack. This caused her to lose her balance and fall on her back. "Ow. These attacks feel way more intense then they do in the VR matches. I actually kind of like it. It's like when I lose the life, I feel even more fired up. Also, since lives that I lose go to my Reserve, it's a great way to build up core. Florina said, as her orange eyes seemed to glow intensely

 _Florina Rush Life: 5 – 1 = 4  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

Bob only glared at Florina as he continued his turn. "The Stronghold of Demonic Insects has another effect, when…" Bob was then cut off by Florina.

"Don't bother explaining. I already know the effect of your nexus. Whenever one of your Spirits with the 'Rush' ability decreases my life, you get to add one core from void to your reserve. We've been through this same dance over and over again. Don't you remember?" Florina asked, smiling.

"Turn end." Bob said.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 1C + 1C = 2C_

Turn 4: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 4 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 5+1 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 3  
Florina Rush Reserve: 1C + 1C, + 1S vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 2C  
Florina Rush Trash: 1S – 1S vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 3C

"I really starting to hate this Frenzy. It's taken the one best part of you, and completely removed it turning you from an Unique Bland dude, to a Boring Bland dude. Look Bob! After I win this, I'm going to snap you back to your senses so hard, that you'll end up remebering your past lifetimes! Start Step! Core Step! Draw Step!" Florina then drew her card and was happy with what she got. "And some cards you gave me today, are going to help me with this. Refresh Step!" Not only did Florina's core moved back from her trash to her Reserve, but also her Veloci-Harpe card, rotated to it's vertical position. The spirit on the field looked rejuvenated.

"Main Step! I bring Veloci-Harpe down to level 1." Florina said, moving three cores that were on Veloci-Harpe back to her Reserve. The mechanical raptor felt weakened as it lost strength. Right now, she had a total of six core in her reserve, including her Soul Core.

 _Veloci-Harpe (4C – 3C = 1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 2C + 3C = 5C, 1S_

"First, I'll summon Bladra at Level 2, at cost zero. Since I have two red symbols on my field, and my Jinrai Dragon has a cost reduction of two red symbols, I can summon using only one core!"

 _Bladra  
[Cost: 0] [Reduction: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Winged Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
LV 3 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red]_

 _Jinrai Dragon  
[Cost: 3] [Reduction: 2 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: War Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 3000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 4000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 5000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 5C – 5C = 0C, 1S – 1S – 0  
Florina Rush Trash: 0 + 1C = 1C_

 _Bladra (2C): Level 2 [2000BP]_

 _Jinrai Dragon (2C, 1S): Level 2 [4000BP]_

Two red Rubies then appeared on Florina's side of the field, and then shattered. The first spirit, the Bladra, resembled a small cute little yellow dragon chick, with two little wings. The second spirit looked more ferocious. It happened to be a quadrupedal black Dragon, the size of a car, wearing red samurai plating armor, and two black wings. Around it's entire body, there were sharp blades, one on it's head, attached to it's wings, the top of it's front feet, and three on it's tail. The dragon gave out a small roar preparing itself for battle. Elizabeth thought the Bladra looked really cute, while the Jinrai Dragon looked amazing, and was a little surprised that it was wearing armor.

Florina then smirked. "Attack Step! Go, get him Bladra!" Florina yelled pointing her finger at Bob. The Bladra nodded and then started running.

Frenzy Bob then pulled out a card from his hand. "Flash Timing! I swift summon DarkMachG from my hand! With its 'Rush' ability, one opposing with a cost of 2 or less is destroy! Disappear, Veloci-Harpe! Also, I'll block with DarkMachG!" Bob yelled

 _DarkMachG  
[Cost: 2] [Reductions: 1 Green]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Parasite]  
LV 1 (1C): 2000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 3000BP  
[Color: Green] [Symbols: 1 Green]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 2C – 2C = 0C  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 3C + 1C = 4C_

 _DarkMachG (1C): Level 1 [2000BP]_

Another emerald appeared on the field, as a flying beetle, with a black and light green body, with a sharp horn on the front appeared. It had two blue eyes, and two little claws. The bug then flew towards Veloci-Harpe and struck it at a high speed, causing it to exploded. The bug then flew toward Bladra to block it. The little dragon breathed fire at the bug, managing to singe its wings. However, the DarkMachG managed to strike the Bladra in its final moments, as both spirits exploded. Spirits with the same BP will end up destroying each other.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 2C + 1C = 3C  
Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

"Bladra! Veloci-Harpe! I really like those guys." Florina said, sounding a little sad. However, she shook it off. "No time to waver now. ¡Correr, Jinrai Dragon! It's effect when attacking activates! It gets an additional 3000BP for this battle!" Florina yelled.

"Take it from…" Bob was about to allow the attack through until Florina shouted.

"Not so fast buster!" Florina yelled, as she quickly raised her hand. "You aren't losing a life! Jinrai Dragon has the Soul Core, meaning that he gets the ability True Clash! Now let's fight, Kacchumushi!" Florina yelled, as she pointed at the little bug.

Frenzy Bob only grunted as he was forced to block with Kacchumushi. "Block, Kacchumushi!"

The little kabuto beetle then took off and flew towards the War Dragon. It was immediately trampled and exploded, as Jinrai Dragon let out a triumphant roar.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 1C + 1C = 2C_

"Mr. Orb. What just happened? Ms. Rush said something about clashing." Elizabeth asked.

The Orb then appeared next Elizabeth. "Very well. I shall elaborate. 'Clash'. An ability that is exclusive to Red Decks. When a Spirit with 'Clash or True-Clash' attacks, if possible, the opponent must block with their Spirits. In short, the ability of 'Clash' forces your opponents to use their Spirits to block, instead of preserving them for later turns. True-Clash however works on Ultimates, but I'll explain that when one shows up. Goodbye now." The Orb said.

"Ok, so it's a forced fight. Also, how did the frenzied man manage to summon spirits on Ms. Rush's turn?" Elizabeth asked.

"That there, was the ability 'Swift'. It's an ability exclusive to green spirits, which allows them to be summoned during the Flash Step, or Flash Timing. The Flash Step occurs when a spirit declares an attack. During the Flash Step, the player that gets attack has the first right to use a flash effect from their hand or field, if conditions are satisfied. After that, the attacking player gets to use a flash as well, and back to the blocker." The Orb said.

"So, since Ms. Rush declared an attack, her opponent summoned a nasty bug using its flash ability: 'Swift'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Correct. However, all core must be used from the Reserve for both Cost and for the Spirit. I believe that's all the questions you have, so I'll be going now. Ta-ta." The Orb said as it flew away.

Florina looked at the field and her field and was satisfied. "Turn end."

Turn 5: Frenzy Bob  
Florina Rush Life: 4 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 3 vs Frenzy Bob: 2+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 2C + 1C + 4C  
Florina Rush Trash: 1C vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 4C – 4C

Frenzy Bob finished all of the necessary steps and immediately went to his Main Step. "The time has come to erase you for good!" Frenzy Bob yelled.

"Enough with the erasing already! It's getting on my nerves!" Florina yelled. However, she new what was coming. Elizabeth could also feel that the tension in the air had suddenly changed.

"Sickle of Darkness and Despair! Cut down all, and etch in your mark of fear! I summon The BlackInsectDemonLord Diabolica-Mantis!" Bob chanted, as he held up a green card.

 _The BlackInsectDemonLord Diabloica-Mantis  
[Cost: 6] [Reductions: 3 Green]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Parasite]  
LV 1 (1C): 6000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 10000BP_

 _The BlackInsectDemonLord Diabolica-Mantis (3C): Level 2 [10000BP]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 7C – 7C = 0C  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 0C + 4C = 4C_

In front of Bob's field, the ground cracked into pieces. Suddenly, two large sharp sickle appendages of Mantis emerged from the ground. A yellow eye glisten beneath the rubble, and the beast burst from the ground revealing it to be a gigantic Mantis monster. Its body was Dark Green, with multiple sharp teeth like blades on its forearms and four legs. It had two yellow eyes, and armor around its shoulders, with green gems. It also had a pair of bug wings on it's back for flight. The Mantis took flight and swung it's forearms, and landed on the ground. It then let out a bug like hum, which sounded terrifying in its own way. Florina only gritted her teeth seeing the creature. Elizabeth let out a little shriek.

"Now that's a bug I really don't want to mess with. However, I wonder if it could take on the Seltas Queen." Elizabeth said. She then fought of the Seltas Queen and the Diabolic-Mantis going into a death battle for superiority.

Florina only stared at the mantis. _"His Key Spirit is finally here. That bug is always wrecking me. I better step it up right now if I want to save Bob."_ She thought to herself. Bob then went on the offensive.

"Attack Step. Cut her down, Diabolica-Mantis!" the giant mantis then began crawling up towards her arming it's forearms. "I activate Diabolica-Mantis' effect! Whenever it attacks, one opposing Spirit is exhausted. While you don't have any spirits to exhaust, I can still activate the 'Rush' effect. Since I have a blue symbol, I get to draw two cards from my deck, and then I must discard two." Bob said drawing and then discarding.

"I'm really starting to get tired of those 'Rush' abilities! Flash Timing! Magic, Victory Fire! With its effect, I can either destroy two opposing Spirits with 3000BP or less, or I can destroy one Spirit with 3000BP or less, and one opposing Nexus. I'll use the one core from Jinrai Dragon to ensure the cost. I'm going to burn down your precious Stronghold and your little Mantis to boot!" Florina yelled. By doing do, Jinrai Dragon was weakened and was brought down to level one.

 _Victory Fire  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Red]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Red]_

 _Jinrai Dragon (2C – 1C = 1C, 1S): Level 1 [3000BP]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 3C – 3C = 0  
Florina Rush Trash: 1C + 3C + 1C = 5C_

The card then generated a Fiery V, that had electricity course through it. The V was then sent towards Bob's side of the field, as it first incinerated his DarkDio-Mantis, and then put his Nexus on fire, destroying both of his cards.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C + 1S = 0C, 1S_

"Diabolica-Mantis' attack is still valid, so you'll lose a life from it's attack!" Bob yelled.

"It can't be helped. Take it from life!" Florina shouted as a green dome appeared around Florina. The Mantis then slashed the dome with it's fore arms, shattering it. Florina held onto the rails of the board to brace herself.

 _Florina Rush Life: 4 – 1 = 3_

"You're not safe yet. With it's Level 2 effect, whenever Diabolica Mantis diminishes your life, one more core is moved from your life to the reserve." Bob yelled. The mantis then landed in front of Florina, and spewed green acid at her. This caused another dome to form around her, which shattered in the end.

 _Florina Rush Life: 3 – 1 = 2  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 2C = 2C_

"Arrgh! I really hate that effect." Florina scowled.

"Turn End." Frenzy Bob stated.

Turn 6: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 2 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 2+1 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 2  
Florina Rush Reserve: 2C + 1C + 5C vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C, 1S  
Florina Rush trash 5C – 5C vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 4C

"I'm may be in a pinch but, I'm not stopping now! Start Step! Core Step! Draw Step! This should do for now. Refresh Step! Main Step! I summon one Light-Bladra and a normal Bladra from my hand, both at Level 1." Florina declared.

 _Light-Bladra  
[Cost: 0] [Reduction: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Astral Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 2000BP  
LV 3 (5C): 3000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red]_

 _Light-Bladra (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Bladra (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 8C – 2C = 6C_

Two more Bladras then appeared, but one Bladra had white skin instead. Elizabeth thought that these Bladras were a subspecies of the Bladras.

"Next, I'll use some magic. Extra Draw! This card lets me draw two cards from my deck. After that, I reveal the top card of my deck. If happens to be a Red Spirit, I add it to the hand." The top card of Florina's deck was flipped face-up and revealed the Rathalos card. "Alright! Since this dragon…"

"Wyvern!" Elizabeth shouted.

Florina only looked at Elizabeth, wondering why it was such a big deal. "Since this WYVERN is a Red Spirit, it goes to my hand. While I'm at it, I'll bring both Jinrai Dragon and normal Bladra to level 2." Three cards were finally replenished into her hand, and the Extra Draw card depicted a Dragon surround by red aura, as two Battle Spirit cards circled him.

 _Extra Draw  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 3 Red]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Red]_

 _Jinrai Dragon (1C + 1C, 1S): Level 2 [4000BP]_

 _Bladra (1C + 1C): Level 2 [2000BP]_

 _Florina Rush: 6C – 4C = 2C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C_

Florina looked at her field. Right now, she only had three Spirits. If she were to make a full attack right now, she would only bring Bob's life too one, and give him a chance for a counter attack, and she would have no Spirits to block with. "Turn end. I have to look for the opening." Florina said.

"True. We hunters also wait for the opportunity to strike. A tip that most Adept Hunters know." Elizabeth said.

Turn 7: Frenzy Bob  
Florina Rush Life: 2 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 3 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 2+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 2C vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C +1C + 4C, 1S  
Florina Rush Trash: 2C vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 4C – 4C = 0C

"I'll destroy you right now! I summon Kacchumushi and Shinobikogane at Level 1! Shinobkiogane's "when summoned" effect activates! I add one core from the void to this Spirit! However, since I used the Soul Core to pay the Cost, I add one more core to Kacchumushi, and I'll raise him to Level 2! However, I'll take the core from Shinbikogane, and put it in my Reserve. Frenzy Bob declared. Shinbikogane resembled a shell beetle, with large pincers with chains attached to them.

 _Shinobikogane  
[Cost: 4] [Reduction: 1]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Ninja Gale, Blade Insect]  
LV 1 (1C): 2000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Green] [Symbols: 1 Green]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 5C – 5C + 1C = 1C, 1S – 1S = 0S  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 0C + 2C + 1S = 2C, 1S_

 _Shinobikogane (1C): Level 1 [2000BP]_

 _Kacchumushi: (3C): Level 2 [3000BP]_

"You will now be erased! Attack Step! Diabolica-Mantis attacks! Its effect when attacking activates! I exhaust your Jinrai Dragon!" Bob yelled. A green aura surrounded Jinrai Dragon, as it looked tired, as it then laid down on the ground on it's stomach. "Flash Timing! I use Toughness Recovery! I add 2000BP to Diabolica-Mantis. And since it has over 10000BP, it's refreshed!" Bob yelled.

 _Toughness Recovery  
[Cost: 3] [Reduction: 2 Green]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Green]_

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0C  
Frenzy Bob Trash: 2C + 1C, 1S = 3C, 1S_

Toughness Recovery showed a four-armed monkey holding four emeralds in his hands and gaining energy. A light green energy appeared around the Mantis, as it felt rejuvenated. It's card also turned from the horizontal position to the vertical position.

 _The BlackInsectDemonLord Diabolica-Mantis (3C): Level 2 [10000BP + 2000BP = 12000BP]_

Elizabeth was starting to realize his play. "I see. By refreshing his Spirit, he can attack again. Also, when it attacks, it exhausts one of Ms. Rush's Spirits, preventing it from blocking. Plus, he's got two extra Spirits. So, even if Ms. Rush blocks this next attack, she won't have any means to hold off another wave of attacks. Death by card game. I always thought I would get burned, zapped, or even dragon breathed to death. But in the end, it was death by card game." Elizabeth said. She felt a slight hint of dread.

"We're not kicking the bucket just yet, Liz! Alright Bladra! I'm counting on ya!" Florina said. The Bladra chirped and ran towards the gigantic mantis.

"Everything you do is useless! I'll be the winner as soon as Diabolica-Mantis attacks again!" Frenzy Bob yelled, as he laughed sinisterly. Diabolica-Mantis was now trying to attack the Bladra that was jumping side to side to stall it long as possible.

"Not happening! Flash Timing! Magic, Fire Wall! By destroying Bladra, this Attack Step is over! Sorry Bladra." Florina said, playing her magic.

 _Fire Wall  
[Cost: 4] [Reductions: 2 Red, 1 White]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Red]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 2C – 2C + 2C = 2C  
Florina Rush Trash: 2C + 2C = 4C_

The Bladra then erupted into fire, causing a wall of fire was raised across the field, forcing Frenzy Bob's spirits to fallback. "Turn end." He said with some hints of displeasure.

Turn 8: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 2 vs Frenzy Bob Life: 4  
Florina Rush Hand: 2+1 vs Frenzy Bob Hand: 0  
Florina Rush Reserve: 2C + 1C + 4C vs Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C  
Florian Rush Trash: 4C – 4C = 0 vs Frenzy Bob Trash: 3C, 1S

Florina went by her Main Step, and Core step, and was currently on the draw step. She then looked at the Rathalos card in her hand. She then read the effects, and realize she could still win. She had enough core, and almost all the right cards in hand. She just needed one more. Before drawing, she took a deep breath, and yell with all her might. "I'M GOING TO BE THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH! DDDRRRRAWWWWWW SSSTTTTEEEEEPPPPPP!" She yelled as she forcefully drew her card.

"I never seen someone draw a card that dramatically before." Elizabeth said sweat dropping a little.

Florina then looked at the card she drew, and grinned ear to ear. "IT'S HERE! Refresh Step!" Her spirits stood up and had the will to move forward. "Main Step! I bring Jinrai Dragon to Level 1." Florina declared. The dragon drooped its body, as it became weakened, but it didn't mind.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 7C + 2C = 9C_

 _Jinrai Dragon (2C – 2C, 1S = 1S): Level 1 [3000BP]_

"Ruler of the Sky! King of Fire! Descend from above and rule with might! I summon SkyWyvernKing Rathalos!" Florina chanted, as she held a Red card into the sky, and shot out a ray of red light.

 _SkyWyvernKing Rathalos  
[Cost: 6] [Reductions: 3 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 5000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 7000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 10000BP_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 9C – 5C = 4C_

 _SkyWyvernKing Rathalos (1C): Level 1 [5000BP]_

The clouds from above, opened up revealing a light blue sky. Just then, a red wyvern flew from above and swooped past Florina, causing a gust wind to blow. The wyvern then landed on the ground and let out a roar. It was a bipedal wyvern, with a spiny, armored hide, that was red and had black markings. It had sharp talons and two blue eyes, a spiked tail and its wings had an ornate pattern. "What do you know, it really is a wyvern. An awesome wyvern! Nice to meet ya Rath!" Florina exclaimed dazzled by the Rathalos' appearance.

The Rathalos in turn roared in response to Florina's greeting. "Is Ms. Rush communicating with that dragon?" She said. For a moment there, it looked like a human and monster understood each other.

"Now then, I activate Rathalos effect! On the turn it was summoned, you can treat the non-red cost reduction symbols of one Brave that's in my hand, as red reductions symbols. So, The FangEmperor Cerbelord, that normally has two blue and two red reductions symbols, has four red reduction symbols instead!" Florina yelled.

"Brave!?" Frenzy Bob and Elizabeth said together.

"Come forth, The FangEmperor Cerbelord!" Florina shouted.

 _The FangEmperor Cerbelord  
[Cost: 5] [Reduction Symbols: 2 Red, 2 Blue (Now Red for this turn)]  
[Type Brave] [Family: Fusion Beast, Astral Soul]  
LV 1 (1C): 5000BP  
Braved: +5000BP [Brave Conditions: Cost 5 or more]  
[Color Blue] [Symbols: 1 Blue]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 4C – 3C = 1C  
Florina Rush Trash: 4C + 2C = 6C_

 _The Fang Emperor Cerbelord (1C): Level 1 [5000BP]_

A blue sapphire appeared on Florina's side of the field as a large black dog like creature appeared. It was wearing black and red armor, blue spiked jewels on the sides and had yellow claws. It was wearing a knight's helm with a blue sapphire jewel on the top.

 _(Insert Battle Spirits Brave OST Track 14)_

"Now, FangEmperor Cerbelord! Brave with Sky Wyvern King Rathalos! Become a Brave Spirit at Level 2!" Florina declared. She then stacked the Cerbelord card on top of the Rathalos card.

 _SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit]  
Brave: The FangEmperor Cerbelord  
[Cost: 6 + 5= 11] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 2 (3C): 7000BP + 5000BP = 12000BP  
[Color: Red, Blue] [Symbols: 1 Red, 1 Blue]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0C_

Cerbelord then began running across the battlefield and sprouted armored wings with the same color scheme, while Rathalos flew into the air. Cerbelord then jumped into the air, as he curled his main body up, which glowed blue and disappeared, leaving only the two armored wings. The Rathalos flew below the armored wings, and the armored wings attached to the organic wings of the Rathalos. The Rathalos then landed on the ground, now equipped with armored wings. More armor then materialized on it's tail and underside, fully equipping it for battle. The Rathalos' eyes glistened blue and let out a loud battle roar.

"She just combined both of the monsters!" Elizabeth exclaimed. The Orb then came down to enlighten her.

"Brave. It is the fourth type of card after Spirits, Magic and Nexus. Their purpose is to combine with other spirits and enhance their strength and give them their abilities. Braves open up unlimited possibilities for combinations with different spirits. If players brave with the correct spirit, it may result in devastating results." Orb said, as it then floated back up.

"He sure is really reliable when it comes to explaining things." Elizabeth said.

Florina then moved on the offensive. "I exchange the Soul Core from Jinrai Dragon to Rathalos. Attack Step! ¡Remontarse! Rathalos! Since Rathalos is braved, I can target attack one of your Spirits or Ultimates! I have my eyes set on your Kacchumushi!" she yelled. The Rathalos roared once more and flew into the sky and dived towards Kacchumushi field.

 _Rathalos (3C – 1C + 1S = 2C, 1S): Level 2: 12000BP_

 _Jinrai Dragon (1S + 1C – 1S = 1C): Level 1: 3000BP_

"Kacchumushi, face it!" Frenzy Bob yelled.

Rathalos then breathed multiple fire balls at the little bug who able to weave it's away around the attacks, and was now flying around the Rathalos, like most annoying bugs do. "I activate Cerbelord's brave effect! Once per turn, whenever it attacks, I can discard the top five cards of my deck, allowing me to refresh the Brave Spirit! Stand up once more, Rathalos!" Florina yelled.

Rathalos was then surrounded with a blue aura feeling even better than before. It then tail-whipped Kacchumushi, sending it flying into a wall, causing it to explode.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 0C + 3C = 3C_

"Go, Light-Bladra!" The little dragon let out a screech and ran forward.

"I'll block with Shinobikogane!" Frenzy Bob shouted.

The shell insect let out a hiss and ran forwards to the Bladra. The Bladra jumped for an aerial attack, but cut down by the bug, getting destroyed in the process.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 1C_

"I'm not done yet! Rathalos, get in there! With since it's brave, I target attack your Diabolica-Mantis!" Florina yelled.

"That won't matter! I won't let you take two of my lives with that double symbol attack! Even if Diabolica-Mantis falls, you won't be able to destroy all my life! It's over for you!" Frenzy Bob yelled.

The two Spirits clashed with each other, with the Rathalos attacking with both it's talons and fire breath, and the mantis using its forearms to cut open the dragon, in an epic aerial combat fight.

"I said once, and I'll say it again! I'm going to be the victor of this match! I activate Rathalos effect! King's Brave!" Florina yelled. She then moved the Soul Core from the Rathalos to the trash. "By sending the Soul Core to the trash, I'm allow to separate a Brave from Rathalos, and refresh it. After that, regardless if a Brave was separated or not, I can summon another Brave from my hand at no Cost and Brave it with Rathalos, as well as add 5000BP to Rathalos for this battle only!" Florina then separated the Cerbelord Brave from Rathalos, and placed the core in her reserve on it in the vertical position.

In mid-fight, the Cerbelord separated from Rathalos, and went back to the ground. Florina then grabbed another card from her hand. "Appear! The BladeWolf Beo-Wulf! Brave with Rathalos!" Florian yelled.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0  
Florina Rush Trash: 6C, 1S_

 _The FangEmperor Cerbelord (1C): Level 1: [5000BP]_

 _The BladeWofl Beo-Wulf  
[Cost: 5] [Reduction: 2 Green, 2 Red]  
[Type: Brave] [Family: Blade Beast, Astral Soul]  
LV 1: 3000BP  
Braved: +3000 [Braved Conditions: Cost 5 or more]  
[Color: Green] [Symbols: 1 Green]_

 _SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit]  
Braved: The BladeWolf Beo-Wulf  
[Cost: 6 + 5 = 11] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 1 (2C): 5000BP + 5000BP + 3000BP = 13000BP  
[Color: Red and Green] [Symbols: 1 Red, 1 Green]_

The card that Florina held in her hand, shot out a green energy ray. From the ray, a humanoid Wolf with white and brown fur, wearing green samurai armor, and two sharp blades came running out. It then began running at fast past towards the battle, and its body disappeared leaving only it's two blades. The Rathalos then swooped down and the blades immediately attached to its talons. The Rathalos then roared as it then aimed its new weapons at the Mantis.

"First, she gave the Rathalos armor, and now she has it wielding Dual Daggers!? This is unheard of, but quite the site!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Diabolica-Mantis attempted to strike the Rathalos, but missed as the Rathalos flew back, and ascended higher into the sky. It then had its eyes locked on to the Mantis, and dived towards it at supersonic speeds, with its talons facing forward. Its talons dug into the Mantis, poisoning it, and the Blades it wielded also caused extra cutting damage to it's body. The Rathalos then flew up into the air, as the giant mantis exploded.

 _Frenzy Bob Reserve: 3C + 3C = 6C_

Florina then had a smug look on her face. "Don't think you're safe now, just because the attack's over. BladeWolf Beo-Wulf's brave effect activates! Whenever an opposing Spirit is destroyed by comparing BP, two cores from your Life move to your Reserve!" Florina yelled, pointing at Frenzy Bob.

"I-impossible!" Frenzy Bob yelled.

"Possible!" Florina said cheerfully.

Rathalos then performed a U-turn in the sky, and perform the same attack on Bob. A Red Dome appeared around him, as the Rathalos struck its talons and blades against the sphere and shattered, it doing a lot of damage to Bob. Suddenly, Bob's head started to hurt. "W-what's going on?" He then held his head in pain.

 _Frenzy Bob Life: 4 – 2 = 2  
Frenzy Bob Reserve: 6C + 2C = 8C_

"He fighting the Frenzy! Hurry, while you still have a chance!" Elizabeth yelled to Florina.

"Time to Wake up, Bob! Cerbelord! Jinrai Dragon! Full attack! Snap Bob back to his senses, and hit him hard!" Florina yelled.

Both Cerbelord and Jinrai Dragon then roared as both of them charged at Bob. "Take it from Life!" Bob yelled. A blue and red colored sphere appeared around Bob, as Cerbelord punched the sphere, causing the blue portion to get destroy, and Jinrai Dragon breathed fire, destroying the last life. Bob then screamed as he was thrown back off his stand, and transported out of the Extreme Zone.

 _Frenzy Bob Life: 2 – 2 = 0_

Winner: Florina Rush

"Victory achieved! I'm the wildest battler!" Florina yelled, as she posed. Her spirits also let out their victory roars, standing triumphantly.

 _(Real World)_

Back at the Warehouse, a bright light appeared, as Bob was sent flying back and landed on the ground, while Florina and Elizabeth appeared on their feet from the light. Florina then saw her friend on the ground and immediately ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh! I think killed Bob!" Florina shrieked as she looked down at his limp body.

Elizabeth however was a bit calmer to the situation and raised Bob's right hand, and place two of her fingers on his wrist. "Don't worry. He has pulse, which he's alive and well." She then opened his eye lid, revealing a jade color eye. "Plus, he shows no frenzy aliments meaning he's been cured. Still, humans shouldn't display this kind of behavior when infected with frenzy. Just health problems. Elizabeth said, as she tried thinking about it.

Florina went over to Bob, and kneel down to him. "Bob. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. I SAID WAKE UP!" Florina yelled.

Bob slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Florina directly into his eyes. "Bob, say something that's not creepy." She said.

"Florina. I'm not going to question how I ended up in this warehouse. All I know is that you were involved with it. But in a good way." Bob said, as he looked around.

"You're back! I'm so happy!" Florina yelled, as he hugged Bob, who was quite neutral about it.

"Florina. Why are you hugging me so hard? Also, be considerate of every internal organ inside of me." Bob said, in a neutral tone.

"It's a very long story. To sum it all up…*yawn*…it's quite…interesting. I'm sleepy. Buenos noches." Florina said as she fell back and began snoring.

"It's quite rare to see her knocked out so easily. Must of have been intense story." Bob said. While his friend was sleeping, he then noticed Elizabeth lost in thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Bob called out. Elizabeth then snap back to reality after hearing that.

"I'M NOT OLD!" she yelled, while Bob still retained his neutral look. "Sorry. I'm a little sensitive about that subject."

"I can tell. Do you know what's going on here? I hardly remember much." Bob said.

"Well, I'll try to put it lightly as I can. You tried to murdered us a couple minutes ago with a card game." Elizabeth said.

Bob only stared at Elizabeth for a couple of seconds before responding. "Makes sense to me." He said.

"What? You actually believed that you would unwilling try to murder innocents?" Elizabeth asked.

"If I'm being honest, I can't remember much, but there are traces of fighting, darkness, and aggressiveness in the memory banks. All of them revolve around the girl laying down here. I don't know what's going on, but if you want to talk, we can talk at Florina's house." Bob said, he then picked up Florina, and slung her over his shoulder. She then looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at them. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're not that type. Just normal average friends." Bob said, as he began walking out. "Man, either I haven't been working out lately, or she been eating too much." Bob said. He then put on his headphones, and began playing some relaxing music.

Elizabeth was a little stun to see this man acting so casual about everything he's been doing. She then realized he wasn't waiting for her. "Hey! Wait up! Don't you dare leave me here alone!" Elizabeth yelled, as she quickly ran towards the green haired boy.

 _(Florina's Subconscious)_

Florina was floating in a dark space, and descended downwards, until she met face to face with the Rathalos. "Oh. Hi again. Just want to say thanks for what you did back there." Florina said. The Rathalos only looked at her and nodded.

"I guess you don't speak English. You know, being a dragon and all." Florina said.

The Rathalos angry roared at her after that last statement. Florina covered her ears, due to the loud roar. "OK! OK! You're a wyvern! Even you're picky about it!" Florina said, as she crossed her arms.

The Rathalos then nudged her a bit with it's head. "Aw. You're nice guy. I can tell we're going to get along. What do you say?" Florina then held out her hand.

For some reason, Florina could tell that the Rathalos was smiling and was in high spirits. It then let out another roar, marking the start of a new adventure. Florina enjoyed it as well, but the roar was way to loud for her ears.

 _End of Chapter_

 **Author's Note  
There you have it folks. My new fic! This time, it's Monster Hunter and Battle Spirits. Battle Spirits is not well known in the U.S., due to poor marketing skills of the people who tried to localize it. Chances of this card game getting localized are just as low as the localization of Ace Attorney Investigations 2. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this fic, as I really put more thought into this fic. If you guys are curious about Battle Spirits, there's an anime about it on youtube. I recommend starting with 'Battle Spirits' Bashin Dan.**

 **As for guidelines for this fic; I will only be using cards that appeared up to the anime of Burning Soul, so skills like 'Advent', 'Seal, or 'accel' won't make their appearance. This means that any cards that were revive during the 'Double Drive' era will not be used. I'll be working on my next RWBY Chronicle chapter after I post this, and then back to this fic. I'm going to alternate between the two. That's all I really have to say. Please leave a review down to let me know your thoughts on the chapter. However, please don't say 'This game is a ripoff of Vanguard! It's just Yugioh with its own style. Battle Spirits stole this game's style'. I really don't want to hear that.**

 **Anyways, have a nice day.**


	2. Ch 2: King and Queen of the Skies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter or Battle Spirits, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom**

 **Battle Spirits belongs to Bandai**

 **This fic is going to be a crossover between with the famous video game series, Monster Hunter, and another card game that I enjoy playing: Battle Spirits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Battle Spirits: World of Monsters**

 **Chapter 2: King and Queen of the Skies**

 _(Rush Residence)_

Right now, it was around morning and Florina was starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She then sat up in her bed, showing her Bladra themed PJs. However, she immediately fell back down. "Whoa. I never felt this tired before. Plus, why does my chest hurt so much? Oh, yeah. I was on that cool battlefield, and battling Bob. And he was, evil maybe?" Florina said trying to remember the past events. After concentrating hard enough, she then remembered the awesome moment where she summoned the wyvern known as the Rathalos. She then managed to reach out to her deck that was on her lamp stool. She then took out the Rathalos card and smiled.

"Wowza. This is a really great dragon! I think I have my key spirit~." Florina sung.

The door to her room suddenly burst opened. Steam then entered the room, and Florina then saw an angered Elizabeth, wearing bath robes. "It's a wyvern! Get it right for once!" she yelled.

Florina only blinked a couple of times, as she stared weirdly at her. "You just got out of the shower, just to tell me that? I don't get it why you're making such a big deal about it. Florina said.

"I will have you know that the Rathalos species are known as Wyverns, and we Hunters call them Wyverns out of respect for their kind. Now the, do you have any spare clothes I can borrow. My other outfit is in this strange spinning device. Fare warning, do not stare at the spinning water within. It captivated my very mind for fifteen minutes." Elizabeth said.

"You mean a washing machine?" Florina asked.

"Is that what the object is called?" Elizabeth asked. She then began searching Florina's closet for anything that might fit her.

"Si. Don't you have one?" Florina asked.

"No. Back from where I come from, we had to hand wash our clothing. Truth be told, I want to keep wearing these robes. It's dangerously comfortable." Elizabeth said, grabbing a White T-shirt and light blue shorts. "We'll meet downstairs."

Florina got dressed in her usual clothing, while Elizabeth went back to the bathroom to change. After five minutes have past, the two finally made their way downstairs. Florina was first to arrive, and she immediately heard snoring from the couch, to find Bob Oliver sleeping, with headphones in his ears. A mischievous grin then formed on Florina's face, as she began giggling. She then dashed off to the kitchen and came back with a with a cup of water and some towels. Carefully, she lifted up Bob's head and placed the towels underneath his head, and removed his MP3 Player out of splash range. Florina then readied her arm and prepared to pour her water onto Bob's face. However, Bob's eyes immediately opened up, to see Florina holding a cup of water over his face. Florina then tensed up and was sweating on the inside. Bob just stared at her, as he sat up. The green haired teen maintained his neutral face, and looked around, and then at the water cup.

"Hm. Why thank you." Bob said in a calm manner. Before Florina could respond, Bob slowly reached out his hand and took the water cup out of Florina's hand and began drinking it down quickly. "I needed that water. My breath was feeling a bit parched." He said.

"Um…no problem. So, why are you in my house?" Florina asked.

"It rained last night. After I carried you back here, it started to pour, and I hate it when my clothes get wet. Makes me feel uncomfortable, and my house is long walk from here. I'm not walking thirty minutes in the rain, back to the restaurant." Bob said.

"You could have just borrowed an umbrella. Uncle Phil wouldn't mind." Florina replied, handing back Bob his MP3 player.

"You don't have any umbrellas. Philip told me that he gave them to his colleagues who didn't anticipated the rain, after their meeting." Bob replied.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Phil did say something about having a meeting and going on a business trip tomorrow. Ah. The biologist life is a tough and demanding one. At least he got to touch a shark." Florina said, sounding jealous. "So, did you meet Liz yet?" she asked.

"The white-haired girl. Yes, I did. She kept asking me questions about L.A., as if she hasn't been here before. And the funny thing is that she says she really isn't from around anywhere on this planet. She didn't tell me anymore than that, because she thought it was best to wait until you wake up." Bob said.

"Aw. What a nice gal. For the record, don't call her old. She'll flip out hard. Muy duro." Florina said.

"Don't call her old. Got it." Bob said.

Footsteps were then heard, racing down the stairs at fast speeds, as Elizabeth appeared looking really flustered. "WHO CALLED ME OLD!?" She yelled.

"NOBODY!" Florina shouted in fear.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I'll know!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not lying! I'm being completely honest here!" Florina quickly said.

Bob only laid down on the couch to relax. "Enough chatter. Right now, we want answers. Now." Bob said.

"Don't be so rude to her! She may be a bit unstable." Florina whispered.

"Hearing those words coming out of your mouth, it' not really credible." Bob said.

"You can be such a big jerk sometimes!" Florina said, seething with anger.

"Um…are you two really friends?" Elizabeth asked.

"Eh. You could say that. Besides, I can get her out of my life, even if I wanted to. I slightly enjoy our time together. Even if she is a bossy red head brat." Bob said.

"¡Somos amigos increíbles! We get along greatly! Even though, mister grass head can be a bit of an A-class jerk." Florina said, sounding a bit more cheerful.

Elizabeth only giggled a bit. "You two have a weird sense of companionship. Anyways, I'll answers any questions you have." Elizabeth said.

"Alright then. Do you have a boyfriend?" Florina asked.

"Wh-what!? I, I, wha, whaz, eh? Ah, eh, what the freaking heck?" Elizabeth stammered.

"I'm just joking with you! You should have seen your face. Hahahahahahaha! Your face is so red! Hahahahahahaha! I can't breathe! ¡Ayudarme!" Florina kept on laughing, with her belly aching. She then fell to the floor, kicking her feet into the air. She then began coughing due to the lack of breathing.

Elizabeth now looked a little annoyed, and a little bit mad. "Mr. Oliver. Would you care to ask a more, meaningful, question?" she asked.

"I would love too. First off, did I really tried to kill you two last night?" Bob asked.

Florina then sprung back up to answer that. "Yeah! You were all creepy looking, you had horrible pink eye, and your breath was black. It's like you got infected with this strange evil virus!" Florina shouted.

"I see. I don't remember much about what happened after I left the shop, but only that I passed out. The next thing I remembered, I woke up in that warehouse." Bob said.

"Actually, you got infected with the Frenzy Virus." Elizabeth said. Hearing her say those words grabbed Bob and Florina's attention. They then nodded their heads to tell her to continued. "The symptoms that you, Mr. Oliver, displayed are signs of the Frenzy Virus. The Frenzy virus causes the being that had become infected to behave more aggressive, attacking anyone insight. It raises the infected being's strength, speed and makes them ferocious. However, if not dealt with, the being will become a danger and will die due to the virus." Elizabeth finished.

Bob looked a bit tense, after the whole dying part. Florina was eating a small bag of chips due to stress eating. "So, you're saying *munch* *munch* that this crazy frenzy virus *munch* *gulp* could have killed good old Bob? *munch* *munch* *crunch*." Florina asked, while eating.

"Don't eat and talk at the same time. You could choke. But yes, he could have died." Elizabeth said.

"I see. So, this virus affects everyone like this?" Bob asked.

"Not exactly. In order to further explain this virus, I have to tell you two a little about where I come from." Elizabeth said.

"Well. Spit it out already! I really want to know now!" Florina said.

"She's getting to it. Just be quiet, ok?" Bob said. Florina then held out an opened bag of chips in front of his face, and shook it to see if he wanted any.

Elizabeth then continued with her story. "I do not live here, nor do I live anywhere on this planet. Instead, I live in a different dimension. I know that sound hard to believe, but you have to trust me on this one." Elizabeth said.

Bob and Florina only looked at each other with confused looks. "Well, I did get teleported to Battle Spirits battlefield, that looked like it took place in another dimension, so I think I can buy it a little. Plus, that dragon I got…"

"WYVERN!" Elizabeth shouted.

"…. Wyvern that I got, is pretty unique, and I'm not talking about its ability." Florina said, while giving Elizabeth a deadpanned stare.

"Considering that I might be the first person to get infected with an unknown virus, the possibility doesn't sound that far fetch. So, lets presume you come from this so-called world. What makes it so, interesting?" Bob questioned.

"I'll just say it right now. I'm a Monster Hunter. And to be more specific, I hunt monsters like that Rathalos." Elizabeth said.

Florina and Bob literally stared at Elizabeth with confused looks. "You mean to tell me that you hunt gigantic monsters for a living?" Florina asked.

"Indeed. Back where I live, several different species exist. They range from the wyverns that are similar but different, to the Rathalos. A variety of bird-wyverns that each have a variety of traits, especially the Maccao. Brute Wyverns that walk and shake the earth with their steps. And sometimes with their fists, or tails. Aquatic monsters that conquer the seas, like man-eating fish, man-eating toad sharks or an Electric-underwater Leviathan. Gigantic bugs also exist there, that actually resemble the spirits in your deck, Bob." Elizabeth said.

"So, you hunt gigantic mantises too?" Bob asked, sounding a bit startled.

"No. I never hunted anything that resembled your monster. The only bug based monsters I've hunted were the Seltas and the Seltas Queen, along with their desert subspecies." Elizabeth said.

"What's a Seltas?" Florina asked.

"A Setlas is actually a flying gigantic beetle, while the Seltas queen is an even larger beetle that can't fly, but has brute strength to make up for it." Elizabeth said.

"Whoa. That sounds amazing. Continue please." Florina said, as she opened another bag of chips.

"Very well then. Like I was saying, there are even more monsters that rule the sky, land and the seas. They all have their special attributes to conquer and rein superior. Some can breathe fire, generate electricity, have razor sharp blades scales, spew poison, and they can do so much more. However, if they are left alone, they become a threat to humanity. That's where people like me come in. Monster Hunters venture out to slay or capture these daunting creatures, using their skills and prowess to reign victorious. Hunters usually go to guild halls to sign up for quests to make a living, and I too myself have made quite a large sum of Zenny. Also, the monster that we've slain, we used their body parts to craft more armor and weapons to strengthen our power against stronger monsters. That's pretty much it, and if you're were wondering I'm quite a capable hunter myself." Elizabeth said, boasting a bit.

"Wow. That's sounds so amazing. Wait, does that mean you fought the Rathalos, carved its body and made armors and weapons out of it!?" Florina shouted, looking at her Rathalos card and then at Elizabeth.

"As a matter in fact, I did. It fought back armed with Zamtrios Dual Blades, and it retaliated with its swooping aerial attack, it's poison talons, and breathed fire balls at me. It wasn't easy, but I made its X version armor out of its parts. I only made the great sword and the dual daggers, but they still get the job done. But compared to the fella your holding in your hand, there are way more stronger monsters than him." Elizabeth bragged.

"While this is all fascinating, with you having a high opinion of yourself, I would still like to see something that would explain all this. Even if you did come from a world where you hunt gigantic killer monsters for a living, what does that have to do with you being here, me getting infected, and with the Rathalos being a Battle Spirits card?" Bob said, pointing out some good facts.

Florina only pouted at him. "Great! You just soured the awesome tale Elizabeth was telling us! Why can't you just be amazed with the possibility of another world with monsters, and hunters that hunt the monsters, and that one of them could be standing in this very room!? Especially my living room!" Florina said, giving Bob the stink eye.

"Elizabeth isn't hear us tell stories of how she defeated a gigantic wyvern. She's here to elaborate. Besides, we can't have faith without doubt. If you're have complete faith in her, then I challenge her to dispel my doubt." Bob said.

"You're such a thick-headed A-class jerk you know!" Anna said, giving Bob another stink eye.

"No, Bob is right. I believe we're getting off track here, so I'll tell you the reason why I'm here. The frenzy virus back on my home world, originated from a Dragon known as the Gore Magala." Elizabeth said.

"George Mom-gala? That sounds like a ridiculous name for a monster. Wait a minute, how come you didn't called it a wyvern!?" Florina shouted.

"First of all: the name of the monster is Gore, Ma-ga-la. Second of all: The Gore MA-gala, is a dragon. Not a wyvern." Elizabeth said.

"ARRGH! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND MONSTER CLASSIFICATION! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" Florina yelled, yanking her hair in the process.

Bob just gestured his head to Elizabeth, to ignore Florina's attitude and continue telling her story. "The Gore Magala has scales that scatter in the air, a bit like pollen to help it see via thermal vision. It's blind, so the scales act like it's main sensors. However, any living thing that comes in contact with the scales will contract the frenzy virus. Another purpose of these scales is to create a habitat for the Gore Magala, to ward off other monsters, or kill them, so it can evolve." Elizabeth said.

"And these scales cause the person or monster to contract the frenzy virus, causing them to go out of control and be more aggressive. Just like what happened with me." Bob said.

"Yes and no. The symptoms of the Frenzy are different in humans, and with monsters as well. The traits that you display Mr. Oliver are most commonly displayed by monsters of my world. However, that shouldn't be possible. When a human being contracts the frenzy virus, they will display health issues, such as the inability to recover, and frenzy based attacks will be more devastating to them. However, these effects are only temporary and can actually have positive benefits if hunters are able to fight back against the infection, like increased strength." Elizabeth said.

"Wait! If you're saying that only monsters get aggressive, and Bob displayed monster symptoms of the virus, does that mean Bob is half monster!?" Florina asked, looking concerned for Bob.

"What!? No! That's completely ridiculous!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Of course, it sounds ridiculous. I was made by my mom and dad. Not born from an egg. Otherwise my birth certificate would say that I hatched from an egg. And my mom and dad have seen the full moon multiple times, and I didn't see them transform. If you ask them if they receive any monster DNA injections before they created me, I'm sure they would answer with a resounding no." Bob said.

"OK, OK, OK, OK, OK! I've heard enough! I believe you! You're not a monster-human hybrid!" Florina said sounding embarrassed to hear more.

"Ms. Rush. Please take this seriously. *ahem* As I was saying, the frenzy virus has been the cause of numerous incidents, like a Seregios invasion. Now, we're able to suppress the frenzy in monsters, temporary, by coating our weapons by using special stones. The only thing we can do as Hunters is put down the monsters that have gone frenzy to give them a form of salvation, and to protect our home towns. It's dangerous and a threat to our world. Up until now, any frenzied monster was dealt with the same procedure of either to kill it or capture it for research. However, the frenzy virus began to change. I've experienced it, and seen it happened with my very own two eyes." Elizabeth said, sounding a bit sad to explain it. Florina sensed the change in her tone and began to listen more carefully.

"I was fighting a frenzied Rathalos with a group of hunters. It was like any normal day. Climb the mountain, defeat the Rathalos. That's what the normal day job is for me. My allies managed to suppress the Frenzy in the Rathalos, using our Wystones. We thought we had in the bag. However, it changed when we saw the sky darken with black scales. A Gore Magala came down and let out it's screech. Just then, the Rathalos became frenzied once more, and it went to the Gore Magala's side. We tried to suppress the Frenzy again, but it never went away. To make matters worse, the Gore Magala seemed to be commanding the Rathalos. The King of the Sky, working for the Cloaked darkness. They were coordinated, protected each other, and they almost defeated us." Elizabeth said. Florina was now shivering in suspense, that she then grabbed a blanket to keep herself warm. Bob only placed his hands together and continued to listen. "Their strength overwhelmed us, and we all failed the quest." Elizabeth finished.

"What…happened next?" Florina asked out of concern.

"After what happened with the Rathalos incident, more monsters began to work with the Magala. Observations showed that a variety of frenzied monsters moved together, showing no signs of hostility towards each other, but attacked any humans they saw without mercy. I once saw a Zinogre teaming up with a Seltas. Several different Bird Wyverns joining their packs togethers. It was like an entire frenzy-monster conspiracy. Hunters were now order to capture frenzied monsters for research. It proved to be difficult, because the new frenzy seems to make the monsters more cunning than aggressive. They became smarter, understood our fighting styles. Even the most territorial monsters cooperate with other monsters. All of this stems to the Gore Magala. Like me, Hunters have seen the Dark Dragon appeared in most Frenzied related incidents, commanding monsters more efficiently. The situation only got worse, since our researchers were getting no answers, and the number of frenzied monsters only increased, and they didn't show signs of dying." Elizabeth said. She paused for a moment, and didn't want to remember the past events. After recollecting her thoughts, she continued. "One day, I was on a quest to capture the Gore Magala in the Primal Forest. My group was about to capture it, but by fate, the same frenzied Rathalos I mentioned earlier came down to save it. I knew it was the same one, since I recognized the scar on it's head. After all, I was the one who gave it to him. I thought that fate was being cruel to me. A Gore Magala saved a Rathalos. A Rathalos saved the Gore Magala. You have no idea how mad I was back then. The Rathalos stared me down. The Wyvern made sure that we never touched the Magala, and I thought it was going to be déjà vu for me. I was glad to be wrong, because just when the Rathalos pinned me, a miracle occurred." Elizabeth said, sounding more calm and happy.

"What happened!? Please tell us!" Florina demanded.

"She getting to it Florina. Be patient, alright?" Bob said.

"Sorry."

Elizabeth took a sip of water before she continued. "A flash of light appeared in the sky and blinded the Rathalos, freeing me from it's grasp. When I looked up, I saw a small object. The same object that you used to entered the Battlefield. Surrounding the Gate were blue gems that radiated with light. Just then, a voice whispered into my ear. "Use the Gate. Free the creature" it said. Seeing that I had no other options, I quickly grabbed the Gate and held it up." Florina said. She then dug through her pouch and pulled out her own Gate, but unlike Florina's this one has a white Diamond Gem in the center. "This Gate emitted a light and reacted with all the other gems. It engulfed the entire area, blinding my group, myself, the Magala, and the Rathalos. When I opened my eyes, the Magala had flew off, but the Rathalos still stood in front of me. Only this time, it wasn't frenzied, but calmer. I saw no violence in it's eyes, and my fellow hunters saw this as well. The wyvern collapsed and fell to the ground, and we took the opportunity to capture it for research. The results showed that the Rathalos showed no signs of violence, and its behavior towards humans was unnaturally docile, showing no hostility. Of course, that's unless someone decides to poke him. It never even went back to turning frenzy. Elizabeth said.

"I don't think putting in humor is the right thing to do right now." Bob said.

"Right. Going back to where I left off. I reported my findings to the Elder Hall and was immediately asked to demonstrate it on another Frenzied monster. I did what I was told and it worked. The monster showed no hostility, no violence, no frenzy. However, it appeared that the blue gems that were discover lose power when they are used like that. We managed to save one to study." Elizabeth said.

"So, to recap, you found this item called a Gate, used it cure the frenzy using the core's power. But it uses up the power of the core?" Bob asked.

"Exactly. However, I was able to get answers. One night, an entity appeared before in the form of light. She told me her name was Magisa, and that this threat that we face originated from two worlds: your world, and her world." Elizabeth said.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Whoa. There's a third world!?" Florina shouted.

"Indeed. It's bit like your world, since it revolved around the game you like to play: "Battle Spirits". It's called Otherworld, or Grand Rolo. In fact, there are many different worlds out in the Universe. Ours just happened to be more connected in a way. Going back to what I said, I brought the orb of light known as Magisa back to the Immense." Elizabeth said.

"Who's the Immense?" Florina asked.

"He's like the king of Dundorma. I'm almost done with this story, so just bear with me. *ahem* Magisa told us that the same core had also been used by someone, or somebody to make it stronger, making monsters more intelligent and but still more powerful. She sensed that something was wrong that involved something she called, the "Mother Core", I think, so she intervened to help us, seeing that she felt responsible for it since the power of the core originate from her world. She then told me to go to your world to seek help to fight this threat. The reason being is that the frenzied monsters we cured had their souls take the form of a Battle Spirit. By using these Battle Spirits, we might be able to save our worlds from this plague. And that's where my story ends." Elizabeth said.

Bob didn't look stunned or shocked but looked rather neutral about it, keeping a calm face. "That's was quite a tale. Your voice never shook, but only shook with fear from memory. I guess I'll believe you. For now, at least." Bob said, shrugging his shoulders.

Florina was speechless. She then took out her Ruby Gate, and looked at it. The Gem then shined in response to her. She then took out her Rathalos card and looked at it carefully. Upon further inspection, she saw that it had a scar on it's head. "This is the same Rathalos you fought." She said, coming to the realization.

"Yes, it is. I must admit. When I saw you combining the Rathalos with various other creatures, and equipping it with weapons, I was really surprised." Elizabeth said.

"So, that red crystal I saw. It was the Rathalos card. In other words: the soul of the Rathalos." Florina said.

Bob only nodded and then realized something. "Ms. Crescent. Do you have any more of these soul-crystal-monsters?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I only have two with me. Magisa managed to give me seven crystals. The are located in this world, and some in the Otherworld, which is beyond our grasp." Elizabeth said.

"Wait. This being named Magisa gave you seven, and you only have two? How does that make sense?" Bob asked.

"Well…." Elizabeth said, trailing off.

 _(Flashback)_

Elizabeth was seen flying in a multicolor space, traveling to the world of Battle Spirits. Right now, she was taking deep breathes. "Ok, Elizabeth. You can do this. The fate of my world depends on it, and probably the Otherworld and the world I'm going to. I can do this. I can do this." She said to herself. However, she failed to notice that her pouch button opened up by itself as five crystals came out of the bag along with four gates, and began flying away. "OH NO! PLEASE NOT NOW!" Elizabeth screamed. She then began flailing her arms in space in an attempt to grab the gems and gates but failed to do so, as the crystals entered the space area, and fell to earth. Elizabeth managed to see one crystal falling down to a site near her. She then landed on the ground and began to make her way over to an unconscious Florina.

 _(Present)_

Elizabeth was sulking on her seat, curled up into a ball, disappointed in herself. "To think that I would actually lose the souls of some of the most dangerous monsters, along with some Gates. I failed my world. I simply failed. There's no excuse for my mistake. I doomed my own world by not buttoning my pouch properly. To make matters even worse, the only condition for one to wield one of those monster is to have strength and to have a large amount of willpower, so even the enemy can claim them. Why am I cursed with such grief!?" Elizabeth asked, as she then slumped her head forward.

Bob only stared at Elizabeth with a deadpanned look, while Florina just had an awkward look on her face. Bob then placed earphones in his ear's and waited for Elizabeth to regain her composure. Florina decided to make her feel better. "Well, it could be worse. You could have been turned into a tiny chibi ghost girl." Florina said.

"What's a chibi?" Elizabeth said, raising her head, still looking glum.

"Um…you know. Tiny versions of anime and manga characters." Florina said.

"Anime? Manga? I have no idea what you're talking about. If you excuse me, I need to mope for a moment." Elizabeth said, as she then slumped her head for a moment.

"Eh?" was all Florina responded with. Bob decided to chime in.

"She comes from another dimension where she fights gigantic monsters with swords. Her technology isn't as advance as ours. She literally got spoked when I turned on the TV, was fascinated by light switches, and apparently thought that there was a little tiny diva singer in my pocket. She's has no idea about media here. I think it's best that we don't introduce her to the internet. That's a dark path." Bob said. He then went back to listening to his music.

Florina only sighed. She then took out her Rathalos card and looked at it again. The card glimmered as if it were trying to say something. "The soul of a mighty dragon. Not so far fetch." Florina said smiling at the card.

"IT'S A WYVERN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Elizabeth yelled. She immediately sprang up and shouted in Florina's face.

"I see you're back up and perky." Florina said with a sly smile. She then went over to Bob and took out a headphone to yell in his ear. "Music time is over, Bob! Elizabeth está mejor de nuevo." Florina said.

"I swear, Ms. Rush. I'll make you understand!" Elizabeth yelled in rage.

"Tal vez. Ahora apúrate." Florina said, yanking on his right arm.

"Alright, alright. Give me a moment." Bob said, stretching his arms.

Elizabeth then had a curious look in her eye. "How do you know what's she's saying? I barely know any other languages." Elizabeth said.

"After spending time with a Hispanic girl, I started to understand more Spanish. It's good exercise for my Spanish class. If it weren't for her, I would probably be failing right now." Bob said.

"Your welcome for that, Bob. You were saying, Liz?" Florina responded.

Elizabeth thought the two were an interesting pair of friends. "Um…sure. Do you think the two of you could tell me a little bit more about Battle Spirits? Seeing, as this whole situation is connected to the card game, I think it's best if I know more about it." Elizabeth said.

Bob only shrugged. "Sure. It's the least we can do. Battle Spirits is…" Bob then got shoved out of the way, as Florina rudely interrupted him, and took over explaining the game out of excitement. She also began speaking in an excited tone, and quite rapidly.

"Battle Spirits is the ultimate game that pits two players against each other, summoning spirits! Casting Magic! Deploying Nexuses! And so much more! It's an epic thrill where there can only one victor! Players send out spirits to battle in an intense match, trading blows with one another, countering strategies, and taking control of the flow of the match! It became so popular, that you can literally become a Battle Spirits celebrity just by getting extremely good! And it doesn't end there! Scientists and engineers understood how popular this game was, that they made VR Battle Spirits battle fields! It's just like the Arena I fought in against Evil Bob, but VR arenas look more technological, while the arena I fought looked rugged! Battle Spirits is the number 1 card game to play around these parts! Maybe you should get a deck! No. You have to get a deck, and stand on the Battlefield to experience the thrill of battling other players!" Florina finally finished her explanation. However, her explanation overwhelmed Elizabeth, causing her to have her back against the wall.

"Did you get all that?" Florina asked.

"Y-yes, I did. It's quite interesting for a world to revolve around a card game." Elizabeth said, sweating a bit.

Florina was then immediately pulled back by shirt. by Bob. "Your manners really need a lot of improvement. And don't push me like that again." Bob said in a calm manner.

"Hey! Careful with that! This is one of my favorite shirts!" Florina yelled, as she flailed her arms.

Bob eventually let go, with Florina pouting at him. He didn't really care. "So, what do we do now that all the information is presented in front of us?" Bob asked.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "Right now, I think it's best that we search for potential allies. The Gates bond with certain Battlers, making sure they are the only ones who can use it. Magisa told me that the Frenzied Monsters we managed to cure, caused a crystal with their own card to be sent to this world. So, that means we should also search for any Crystals scattered. Only a person chosen by a Gate can break the crystal. Such as when you, Ms. Rush, broke the Rathalos crystal. I saw a Red Gate in my pouch glowing at the time, meaning that it chose you. The enemy might also have a Gate, so they can also claim a monster for themselves." Elizabeth said.

"So, what you're saying that it's first come, first served? If so, then I'm in! I'm very competitive." Florina said.

"Too competitive if you ask me." Bob replied.

"Hey! You can't judge me. You're just as competitive as a rock!" Florina shouted.

Bob just shrugged and went back to listening to his music. Florina was now talking to him, but he turned the volume all the way up on his headphones, to drown out her voice. Florina then held out her hands next to his hand, resisting the urge to strangle him. "He's not worth it, Florina. Not, worth it." Florina said to herself.

"Anyways, I think our first priority is to find allies to fight against the source of all this madness, collect the cards, and find any clues that point to the source of the new frenzy virus. Also, we better be careful about other infected humans with the frenzy. Who knows when they might pop up. If we hear about the Frenzy, we must drop everything we're doing, to cleanse it." Elizabeth said.

"Works for me! Besides, summer vacation is about to start, giving us enough relaxation time and Battle Spirits. Now if only we had good starting point. Any ideas, Bob?" Florina asked. Bob didn't respond since his headphones were at max volume. Right now, he was laying down on the couch, reclining comfortably in it. He then took out a chocolate bar from his pocket, and began eating it. Florina then stormed over to him, and attempted to take off his headphones. Bob then slapped her hand, guarding himself. Florina jumped back a bit. She then tried again, only to have the same result. "He's starting to show more resistance now. And he looks so relaxed while doing it. Well play, Bob. Well played." Florina said, staring down at her relaxed friend, who continued to munch on his chocolate.

"Why do you always try to pester him? Shouldn't you let him relax when he wants to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look, Liz! The thing you need to know most importantly is that I prefer to have Bob on the move! He made not look it, but he's like a robot that gets stuff done, when it needs to get done! At least when he's not chilling. Also, because of me, he's at maximum performance. I know potential when I see it." Florina said.

"From my perspective, you're quite violent for a girl your age." Elizabeth said.

'Why, Liz! I'm so flattered to hear that! As a Red Deck user, I'm so glad to be praise in such a way. My Red Deck battle style can be sum up in several words. Burn! Destroy! Attack! You calling me violent is one of the greatest forms of praise I can hear." Florina said, smiling with joy.

In Elizabeth's mind, she questioned of how Bob managed to deal with a girl like Florina, every single day. Suddenly, she then noticed a red glow coming from Florina's deck. "Ms. Rush. Your deck is glowing." Elizabeth said.

Florina then noticed it, and then immediately took out her deck. The Rathalos card then emerged from the deck and then flew towards the door. It then waited at the door, waiting for someone to open it. Florina then walked up to the door and opened it, and the card flew out, and went left. It stopped for a while, as if waiting for the three to follow.

"I think we have our first clue. Come on, Liz! Let's go!" Florina shouted.

"Right." Elizabeth said. She then got up and exited the household.

Bob was still in the couch relaxing to his music, unaware of what was going around him. The door to the house then reopened, as Florina rushed back in and grabbed Bob by the arm. "Time to get a move on, Bob! Don't think I'm leaving you here!" Florina said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't rush me." Bob said, in an exhausted tone.

"I'll give you a jumbo size chocolate bar right now to make you go faster at our pace." Florina said, holding up a jumbo size chocolate bar.

"Let's get a move on, now!" Bob said, sounding more serious. He then snatched the giant king-sized bar out of Florina's hand and began moving faster. At the same time, he was now enjoying his new chocolate bar.

Florina had a sly smile on her face, which turned into a grin. "Fun fact: Bob loves chocolate, and I mean he loves it, so much. He only accepts chocolate from friends, not strangers. Since I'm friends with Bob, I can easily get him to do anything I want just by giving him a chocolate bar. As long as the request is reasonable and morally good. The bigger the bar, the more motivated he'll be." Florina smirked.

Elizabeth only stared at Florina. "Ms. Rush. Are you sure you and Mr. Oliver have a stable and healthy relationship?" she asked.

"Of course, we do! Even though he's an A-Class Jerk, I still like the guy. Despite the nasty the attitude, everything else about him is great. Reasonable, sometime kind, respectable and he has good taste in music. Now pump those legs girl, and follow that card!" Florina yelled, as she ran even faster.

While Florina caught up with Bob. The two began chatting together and Florina seemed to be enjoying the talk. Bob had a neutral face, but it also looked friendly at the same time. Elizabeth still questioned some parts of their friendship, but she thought they were okay at least.

 _(Elsewhere)_

On a tall building in the city of L.A., a man wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a skull mask over his face. He also had dark brown hair. He dug through his pocket and pulled out an item that resembled a gate, but had a Black Gem in the middle, that was oddly shaped. The Gem then glowed and a black light pointed towards the right. The man smirked. "Looks like it's time to give some people a fright." The man said.

Just then, his phone in his pocket then rung, picking it up. "The Hunter is here, and she got one ally. Just thought I let you know. If possible, secure any form of combat data that you can." The speaker on the other side said, hanging up.

"Tch. Whatever. As long as I can have some fun, I'll do it. Now then, lets see if these battlers of this world are any good." The man said, as he then jumped off the building.

 _(Transition screen!)_

Going back to our group, they were now in a park that was close by to Florina's house. They were still following the card, with Bob in the lead, Florina second and Elizabeth third.

"Mr. Oliver seems to be quite in the hurry. I guess the chocolate really does make him move quickly." Elizabeth said.

"Legend has it that he can tap into the sugar for an instant sugar rush!" Florina said.

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one. I made it up, but I think it's true based on my observations. One bite of coco, and he moving faster than a cheetah!" Florina said.

"Right." Elizabeth didn't really believe it.

After running a bit, the card then finally stopped at the fountain, located in the center of the park. The card then flew back to Florina's deck, while Florina patted the deck. "Good boy."

Bob then looked up, and saw a multi-colored crystal on top of the fountain, siting calmly in the water. Florina and Elizabeth also saw it, and thought about how to get it down. Bob tried a simple approach. He grabbed a nearby rock, toss it up into the air and caught it again to warm up. With precision, he threw the rock at the crystal with such force, knocking it off the platform. He then rolled over to the other side, and caught it before it could fall in. He examined the crystal multiple times, and the crystal glowed red. At the same time, Florina's Gate, which was in her pocket, also began to glow with the Ruby gem emitting a glow.

"I think this one is yours, Florina. I'll trade it for a bar." Bob said, holding out his hand.

"Fine. I'll get you one at the convenience store." Florina said.

"Deal." Bob replied, throwing the crystal towards Florina. Upon catching the crystal, it then shattered into tiny red fragments, and materialized into a card. The card now depicted a wyvern that resembled the Rathalos, but was colored green instead.

"Wowza! It's another dragon!" Florina said.

"IT'S A WYVERN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! GET IT RIGHT! Also, that's a Rathian. The female counterpart to a Rathalos." Elizabeth said.

"Aw. I didn't know my Rathalos had a girlfriend. I could probably give the big green gal some dating advice." Florina said, talking in a sweeter tone.

"I doubt that a wyvern would take any dating advice from you, nor understand human speech. Besides, gigantic fire breathing wyverns don't go on dinner dates to mate. They dance in the sky with each other. Also, the males probably fight over the girl in an actual brawl. You should probably add it to your deck now." Bob said.

"My, my, Bob. I didn't know you were a wyvern expert. I learn something new about you every day." Florina said, in a humorous tone.

"I was just used my noggin. Anyways, I think I'm going to go home now." Bob said.

"Oh, come on, Bob! Stick around and have some fun. I really want to test out this new card. Besides, we still got time to burn. Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?" Florina asked.

"Not right now, Florina. I have to get back to my place. The Lunch Rush is about to start." Bob said.

"It's 10:15 AM in the morning. I didn't even had breakfast yet." Florina said.

"I prefer to be early. Better safe than sorry is what I like to say." Bob said.

"And I say you need to live more. I mean, talk to Ms. Monster Hunter here. She probably has been through a whole bunch of risks, tangling with Monsters." Florina said, bringing in Elizabeth by the shoulder.

"Don't lump me in with your discussion. But I will admit that my career was quite exhilarating. Sometimes I was playing it safe. Other times I was charging in with all my might. No offense, but I believe that fighting Monsters is more challenging than playing a card game." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, really? Then why don't tell me about one of your so call fights?" Florina asked.

"Your jaw will be hanging after you hear about one of my tales." Elizabeth said, taking Florina's request as a challenge.

Bob only stared at the two girls, who were butting heads together, with the same deadpanned expression he usually had. He then noticed something in the sky, coming down at a high velocity. "Um, excuse me. Girls? You might want to move a couple inches towards me." He said.

"Why?" they responded.

"Something is on a direct collision course with you. Take a look." Bob said, pointing into the sky. Elizabeth and Florina then looked up into the sky, to see something, actually falling down towards them. The two girls immediately ran towards Bob, as the object crashed down on top of the fountain, destroying it. This caused wind to scatter out through the area. Elizabeth then performed a panic dive, while Florina tripped over a rock. The two girls then fell on top of Bob, who didn't really care. He was concern about his MP3 player, and check for damage. After making sure it was ok, he went back to listening to his music, as if nothing ever happened. Florina and Elizabeth then got off of Bob, while Bob just sat up.

Florina then crouch down to his level. "Bob. The next time you see a falling object, that could possibly bump us in the head, this is the proper warning you say. What you say is "GET OUT OF THE WAY MAN" or, 'LOOK OUT FOR THAT FALLING OBJECT!'. Calmly pointing at falling objects, is the incorrect ANSWER!" Florina yelled, at the last word of her sentence.

"Sorry. I'll do better next time." Bob replied, standing up.

"You better. Otherwise, if I die because you fail to warn me of a falling object, I'll haunt you until your death." Florina threatened. Bob wasn't scarred at all.

"I think we have more pressing matters to attend too right now." Elizabeth said pointing at the rubble.

When the dust cleared, a man wearing a black jacket, black jeans, and a skull mask appeared. He rose up from the rubble and looked around. His eyes then spotted the three teenagers. Elizabeth and Florina became defensive, while Bob got up and stared at the man with his hands in his pocket. He then sensed a power radiating off of Florina.

"Huh. Never expected a kid to handle the power of monster. Well, it might be worth my time." The man said. He then took out his Gate and held it up towards Florina. His gate glowed with an eerie black color. Doing so caused Florina's Gate to float in the air and glow red.

"What the heck are you doing?" Florina asked, confused.

"Simple. I'm targeting your Gate. By doing so, you now have two options. Option one: battle me. Option two: decline and accept losing terms. By the way, the losing terms are that I take your Monster Spirits. I believe there are two in your deck." The man said.

"What do you know? You speak my third language. I'm going to beat ya down buddy." Florina shouted.

"Make it fast, Florina. I have to be back home soon for the dinner rush." Bob said, while he scrolled through his playlist, to play some music during the battle.

"Express it is then. Time to burn you down!" Florina said.

"I already like your style." The man said.

Both players stared each other down, and spoke the words to begin the battle.

Both Players: "Gate Open!"

Man: "Release!"  
Florina: ¡Soltar!

A bright light then engulfed the area transporting the mysterious man, Florina, Bob and Elizabeth to the Extreme Zone Battlefield. Florina's gate then emitted flames that surrounded her body, and equipping her with her red-orange battle armor. She the descended to her platform, where the battle board was, as her deck then manifested in the deck zone. The Skull masked man then appeared on the other side, with his armor having a skeletal look, with five blue cores embedded on the front. Elizabeth and Bob then appeared in a pod to spectate the match. Bob found the seats to be really comfortable.

"Excuse me. What's your name?" Florina asked.

"Call me Break. Why do you ask?" the man known as Break asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be right to know the name of my opponent. For the record, I'm Florina." Florina said.

"You're either naive or trusting to give away your real name." Break said, smiling.

"Take it however you want pal." Florina said.

Florina and Break both then chuckled to size each other up.

Turn 1: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 5 vs Break Life: 5  
Florina Rush Hand: 4+1 vs Break Hand: 4  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C, 1S vs Break Reserve: 3C, 1S  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C vs Break Trash: 0C

"Now then, time to let the fire rage on! Start Step! Draw Step!" Florina then looked at her hand and smiled. "Main Step! I summon Veloic-Harpe at level 2 from my hand. Turn end." Florina declared.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 3C, 1S – 3C, 1S = 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C + 1S = 0C, 1S _

_Veloci-Harpe  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Terra Dragon, Machine Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 4000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red] _

_Veloci-Harpe (3C): Level 2 [3000BP]_

On Florina's field the mechanical raptor appeared once more, and gave out screech. The turn then swapped over to Break.

Turn 2: Break  
Florina Rush Life: 5 vs Break Life: 5  
Florina Rush Hand: 4 vs Break Hand: 4+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C vs Break Reserve: 3C, 1S + 1C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C, 1S vs Break Trash: 0C

"My turn now. Start Step. Core Step. Draw Step." Break looked at his hand and thought for a moment. "Looks good enough. Main Step! I summon Demo-Bone at Level 2 and Camelot Knight at Level 1. Rise from death and fight once more." Break said, playing two spirits in the exact order.

 _Break Reserve: 4C, 1S – 4C, 1S = 0C  
Break Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C _

_Demo-Bone  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Zombie]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_Camelot Knight  
[Cost: 2] [Reductions: 1 Purple]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Evil Shadow]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_Demo-Bone (2C): Level 2 [2000BP]_

 _Camelot Knight (1S): Level 1 [1000BP]_

Two purple amethyst gems then appeared on Break's side. They then shattered, as the spirits materialized. The first Spirit was a small skeleton Warrior, equipped with brown leather chest armor, boots and gloves. There was also a purple amethyst gem in his chest armor. It wielded a bronze short sword in his right hand and a bronze shield in his left. The Skeleton descended from the sky, with his body falling first to the ground, and his skull head falling down on top of his neck.

The second spirit that appeared was a ghost that possessed the armor of a purple knight. It had purple armor, and a knight helm with a fire plume. The helmet only showed one pink eye that lite up, and the leg armor only left a trail of purple mist. For weaponry, Camelot Knight wielded a Lance in his right ghost hand, and a shield in his left.

"What ghastly spirits. And they're only the foot soldiers of the deck from what I can tell." Elizabeth said, shivering just a little.

"Their effects are the scary part." Bob said.

Before Elizabeth could ask, Break went on the offensive. "Next, I set a burst!" Break declared, placing a card from his hand face-down in the top left corner of his board.

"Burst? What's that?" Elizabeth asked. The Orb then descended from above to inform her.

"Burst. It's a type of card that can be placed face-down on the field. Bursts can be any type of card: Spirit, Magic, Nexus, or Ultimate. They remain face-down until certain conditions are met. It's the type of gameplay that can change the flow of the battle." The Orb said as he then ascended into the sky. Elizabeth wondered what the card could be, while Florina analyzed it.

" _A Burst card. Being a Purple deck, it might have some nasty effect. Than again, since when has that ever stopped me before?"_ Florina thought to herself.

"Attack Step. Demo-Bone! Charge in, now!" Break shouted, rotating the Demo-Bone's card.

The skeletal warrior then raised his bronze sword and began running as fast as he can across the battlefield. "Take it from life!" Florina declared. Demo-Bone then ran past the mechanical raptor and jumped up into the air. A purple barrier then appeared around Florina, as Demo-Bone smashed his sword into the barrier, shattering it.

 _Florina Rush Life: 5 – 1 = 4  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

Elizabeth was confused. "Wait. How come Florina didn't block? Her raptor has more power than that skeleton. She could have won." She said.

"Actually, if she did, she would have lost Veloci-Harpe. Demo-Bone has the 'Curse' ability. Hey, Orb. You mind explaining it to her?" Bob asked.

The Orb then appeared again. "You know. Maybe I should stay with you, Elizabeth. You don't seem to know much about the game. *ahem* Curse. An ability that is exclusive to Purple spirits. Whenever a Spirit with 'Curse' is blocked, the blocking Spirit is destroyed at the end of the battle. In other words, if Florina blocked using Veloci-Harpe, Demo-Bone's 'Curse' would take its vengeance on the Spirit." The Orb explained.

"I see. Still, that might be a problem for Florina." Elizabeth said.

As for Florina, she was knocked back the force of the attack. However, she held onto the rail to keep herself in place. She then looked up and smirked.

Break decided to stop his attack. "That'll be all for now. More pain will come soon." He said.

Turn 3: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 4 vs Break Life: 5  
Florina Rush Hand: 4+1 vs Break Hand: 2  
Florina Rush Reserve: 1C + 1C + 1S vs Break Reserve: 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C, 1S – 1S vs Break Trash: 2C

"I believe you. In fact, I can do just as much, and even more." Florina said sounding more aggressive. She then went through the necessary steps and entered her Main Step. "Main Step! I summon both Bladra and Jinrai Dragon at Level one!" Florina declared.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 2C, 1S – 2C, 1S = 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C + 1C _

_Bladra  
[Cost: 0] [Reduction: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Winged Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
LV 3 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red]_

 _Jinrai Dragon  
[Cost: 3] [Reduction: 2 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: War Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 3000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 4000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 5000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red] _

_Bladra (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Jinrai Dragon (1S): Level 1 [3000BP]_

Two red ruby gems then appeared in the air, shattering, as the quadrupedal War Dragon and Yellow Dragon chick appeared once more on Florina's side. "Next, I set my own Burst!" Florina shouted. She then took a card from her hand, and slammed it face-down on the top left-corner of her board.

"As surprising as it is to see to see Florina using a Burst, it surprises me more of how she just slammed it on her board." Elizabeth said.

"That's Florina for you. She just does things her own special way." Bob said.

"Attack Step! Jinrai Dragon! Run him down! I activate Jinrai Dragon's effect when attacking! When he attacks, add 3000BP. Also, with the power of the Soul Core, he get's True-Clash! Now you have to block him if you're able to!" Florina declared.

 _Jinrai Dragon (1S): Level 1 [3000BP + 3000BP = 6000BP]_

"Hmph. It can't be helped. Camelot Knight, block! Break said.

The ghost knight then raised its lance and charged forward. Jinrai Dragon then jumped into the air, and trampled the ghostly knight destroying it.

 _Break Reserve: 0C + 1S = 0C, 1S_

"The way is clear! ¡Correr, Veloci-Harpe!" Florina shouted. The Mechanical Raptor then ran across the battlefield, setting his sights on Break.

"Take it from life!" Break shouted. Veloci-Harpe then jumped up into the air, and slashed the Red-Dome that surrounded Break, with his mechanical talons, shattering it. Break then slid back a bit.

 _Break Life: 5 – 1 = 4  
Break Reserve: 0C, 1S + 1C = 1C, 1S _

"With Veloci-Harpe's level 2-3 effect, since he took one of your lives, I get to draw one card from my deck." Florina said snatching the top card of her deck, and adding it to her hand.

Break recovered from the attack, and smirked. Florina then noticed this, and her smile disappeared. "Whenever my life is decreased, my Burst activates!" Break yelled. Near Break's face-down card, a purple pixilated pattern then surrounded the card, as it then generated purple electricity. The energy then caused the face-down card to jump up and turn face-up. The card then sprang up from the board and Break caught it in his hand. "Vampiric Nail! With it's Burst effect, I'm allow to draw two cards from my deck, so thanks for the help. You're just lucky I can't use its flash effect." Break said, drawing two cards.

 _Vampiric Nail  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Purple]  
[Type: Magic/Burst] [Color: Purple] _

Vampiric Nail showed a succubus draining the life out of a yellow soul with her nails. The Orb then explained more info of the Burst cards. "After conditions have been met, and the effect has been activated, players can choose to pay the cost to activate the flash effect of the card. Vampiric Nail for instance, if Break payed for the flash effect, he would be able to discard cards for his hand, and would be allowed to remove the same amount of core from a spirit, and send it to the trash." He said.

"Why thank you. So, Burst cards are essentially game changers in a way. If used correctly, they can take control over the battlefield." Elizabeth said, analyzing the field.

"Correct. Now, lets see how the rest of this battle will play out." Bob said.

Florina then regain her composure and continued her onslaught. "Bladra! ¡Quémalo!" Florina yelled. The little yellow Dragon Chick then began running across the field to attack.

"Take it from life!" Break said, as a red dome surrounded him. The Bladra then leaped into the air, and breathed fire on the dome, shattering it.

 _Break Life: 4 – 1 = 3  
Break Reserve: 1C, 1S + 1C = 2C, 1S_

"Turn end." Florina declared, seeing she couldn't do anything right now.

Turn 4: Break  
Florina Rush Life: 4 vs Break Life: 3  
Florina Rush Hand: 3 vs Break hand: 4+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C vs Break Reserve 2C, 1S + 1C + 2C  
Florina Rush Trash: 1C vs Break Trash: 2C – 2C

"Start Step. Core Step. Draw Step. Well, this is should make things a bit deadlier. Refresh Step! Main Step! I bring Demo-Bone to level 1 and summon two Swordolls from my hand, bot at level 1." Break said.

 _Demo-Bone (2C – 1C = 1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Break Reserve: 5C, 1S + 1C – 1C – 1C = 4C, 1S_

 _Swordoll  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: 1 Purple, 1 White]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Zombie]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_Swordoll 1 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Swordoll 2 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

Demo-Bone placed his sword into the ground and lean forward, using his sword as a walking stick to support himself, after being weakened. Two amethyst gems then appeared, as two larger skeletal creatures appeared. They have sharp looking heads, blades on their arms, a purple vest on their main body, and purple orb in their chests. The spirits swung their arms, reading themselves for battle. Break then then took out another card from his hand, and smirked. Florina then noticed this and knew that the flow of the battle was about to change.

"Spirit that haunts the seas. Emerged from the darkest depths of madness and drain the souls of all! I summon a Purple Zodiac X-Rare, The PirateDeity Piscegalleon!" Break chanted.

"A Zodiac X-Rare!?" Florina yelled in shock.

 _Break Reserve: 4C, 1S – 4C, 1S = 0C  
Break Trash: 0C + 4C = 4C_

 _The PirateDeity Piscegalleon  
[Cost: 7] [Reductions: 4 Purple]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Zombie, Galaxian]  
LV 1 (1C): 5000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 8000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_The PirateDeity Piscegalleon (1S): Level 1 [5000BP]_

 _(Insert Battle Spirits Brave OST Track 21: 12 Zodiac X-Rares descend)_

The card that Break held up, shot out fifteen stars that form the Pisces constellation in front of Break's field. The constellation sign then unleashed a purple mist, that covered the entire battlefield. The sky then turned dark, with fog building up in the sky. Florina couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Elizabeth shudder, but managed to put on a brave face, since she dealt with this stuff before. Bob just kept listening to his music. The Spirits down below looked around, terrified of what was coming. Even the bones of Break's spirits could be heard rattling with fear. A creaking noise was then heard, and everyone turned their attention towards Break's side of the field. Emerging from the Zodiac sign, was a large ghostly pirate ship, made up of two bodies. The haul of the ship took on the shape of two skeletal fish heads, with two large lower teeth and their eyes were devoid of life. The outer rim of the bodies was gold, with purple gems studded on the sides. The sails were torn, and an eerie blue light emitted within the being. Elizabeth, Florina and Bob then realized that this was a living-dead, zombie fish-ship. The ship then let out a ghastly screech that echoed out through the arena. Elizabeth covered her ears, Bob listen to his music, and Florina held onto the rails.

"That's quite terrifying. Reminds me of the Elder Dragon, Nakarkos." Elizabeth said, shuddering.

"Not to mention it's a Twelve Zodiac X-Rare. They're considered to be powerful cards in our world." Bob mentioned.

Florina looked shaken at first, but then smiled. "A Twelve Zodiac X-Rare. This is going to be an intense fight now." She said.

Break then continued on with his turn. "Piscegalleon's effect when summoned activates! He sends one core from all spirits to their owner's reserves! Feast on their souls, Piscegalleon!" Break yelled.

From Piscegalleon's mouth, several skeletal fish then flew out swarming the entire field, and attacking everything they saw. Elizabeth stepped back, and watch in horror as the zombie fish attacked everything. Bob didn't really seem to mind, as he just watched. The skeletal fish also attacked their allies, as the Swordolls and Demo-Bone were attacked as well. Veloci-Harpe was the only spirit strong enough to resist the attacks, but was weakened in the process. Everything else, disappeared in a purple flame.

 _Jinrai Dragon (1S – 1S = 0C): Depleted_

 _Blarda (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _Swordoll 1, 2 (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _Demo-Bone (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _Veloci-Harpe (3C – 1C = 2C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Break Reserve: 0C + 3C = 3C_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 2C, 1S = 2C, 1S_

"When a spirit loses all of it's core, it's depleted and is then sent to the trash. Piscegalleon's other effect activates! For each spirit that was depleted by it's effect, I draw one card! Five spirits were, depleted, meaning I draw a total of five cards!" Break yelled, drawing his cards.

"You can't be serious!" Elizabeth yelled.

"He's serious. That's the power of a Zodiac X-Rare. It's purple attribute of Core Removal and draw power is quite an ability." Bob said.

"Don't praise it!" Elizabeth yelled.

Florina only stood her ground, and stared down her opponent, who now had seven cards in hand. Break then moved on to his next turn. "I summon Camelot Pawn at level 1, and raise Piscegalleon to Level 2!" Break declared.

 _Break Reserve: 3C – 3C = 0C_

 _Camelot Pawn  
[Cost: Zero] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Evil Shadow]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 3000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_The PirateDeity Piscegalleon (1S + 2C = 2C, 1S): Level 2 [8000BP]_

 _Camelot Pawn (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

"I'll set another Burst, and move to the Attack Step! Piscegalleon! Attack!" Break yelled.

Florina only smile at the words, causing Break to realize it. "Take it from life!" Florina shouted. Piscegalleon's mouths then charged up a swirl of blue water, and fired two large powerful water beams, colliding with a purple dome that surrounded Florina, shattering it.

 _Florina Life: 4 – 1 = 3  
Florina Rush Reserve: 2C, 1S + 1C = 3C, 1S_

"Whenever my life is decreased, my Burst activates!" Florina shouted, as her face-down card sprung up. "Triple Draw! With its burst effect, I can destroy one opposing spirit with 4000 or less BP! Say goodbye to your Camelot Pawn!" Florina yelled. A vortex of fire then appeared around the Camelot Knight, destroying him. "Next, by paying for the flash effect, I can draw two cards. Next, I reveal the top card of my deck, and if it's a Red Spirit card, I can add it to my hand." Florina said. The top card of her deck was revealed to be another Bladra. The card was then added to her hand.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 3C, 1S – 3C, 1S = 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 1C + 3C, 1S = 4C, 1S_

 _Break Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

 _Triple Draw  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 3 Red]  
[Type: Magic/Burst] [Color: Red] _

Triple Draw showed a demon like figure, standing on a Battle Spirits card, with two more cards flying around him. Florina happily added the cards to her hand, bringing her hand total to six. However, she heard Break chuckling. "Look girl. If you think I'm going to end my turn like that, think again! Whenever my Spirit is destroyed, my Burst activates!" Break yelled. Florina gasped in shock, as she didn't suspect the Burst to activate so quickly. "Taikotsubo power will be revealed! Be gone! Veloci-Harpe!" Break yelled. A purple mist then appeared around Veloci-Harpe, inflicting a large amount of pain onto mechanical raptor, destroying it.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 2C = 2C_

"Veloci-Harpe!" Florina shouted.

"Taikotsubo's burst effect destroys one opposing exhausted Spirit. After that, since the destroyed spirit that triggered this burst was a Purple spirit, I summon him at no cost!" Break yelled.

 _Break Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0C_

 _Taikotsubo  
[Cost: 7] [Reductions: 3 Purple]  
[Type: Spirit/Burst] [Supreme Hero, Zombie]  
LV 1 (1C): 4000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 7000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 9000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

_Taikotsubo (1C): Level 1 [4000BP]_

A purple cyclone of wind then appeared on Break's side of the field, as a Purple Amethyst gem ascended into the sky, and shattered. A swirl of purple darkness appeared on the ground. A figure then rose from the swirl, with it's red eyes glowing. The Figure then unveiled himself, to be a giant skeleton diviner, with a dragon skull, wearing a purple kimono, and a small purple cap on it's head. It also wielded a gray-yellow lance in his hand.

"Also, since Camelot Pawn had a cost of zero, I can activate Camelot Knight's Immortality effect! Resurrect my knight, at level 2. For the core, I'll use two of Piscegalleon's." Break said.

 _The PirateDeity Piscegalleon (2C, 1S – 2C = 1S): Level 1 [5000BP]_

 _Camelot Knight (2C): Level 2 [2000BP]_

As Piscegalleon weakened, the ghost knight from before returned, and readied its lance for battle. The Orb then began to explain the effect. "Immortality is another effect, that is exclusive to Purple spirits. Alongside their strategy of removing cores from opposing spirits, they can also focus on resurrecting purple spirit cards from the trash. Camelot Knight has the Immortality effect that triggers whenever a spirit with the Cost of Zero is destroyed. The effect can be used as many times as necessary, as long as the right spirit is destroyed." The orb explained.

"What a dangerous effect. I'm just going to be glad that Camelot Knight isn't that strong." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, it isn't. Since cost zero spirits literally cost nothing to be summon, and are easily destroyed, the Immortality effect is balanced out." Bob said.

"Yeah, I suppose. But what about the skeleton in the Kimono? His effect is pretty nasty if you ask me." Elizabeth said.

"It's a Purple deck Elizabeth. The word nasty, is an understatement for them. But, I will admit that it was kind of outrageous when he drew five cards." Bob said.

Break ignore the remarks from above and continued his turn. "Taikotsubo! Attack with spite!" Break yelled. The Dragon Skull spirit let out a battle cry as it then levitated into the air, and began flying towards Florina.

"Take it from life!" Florina shouted. Taikotsubo then thrusted his spear forward and struck the purple dome, with all of his might shattering it.

 _Florina Rush Life: 3 – 1 = 2  
Florina Rush Reserve: 2C + 1C = 3C_

"That'll be all. That's not all the pain I have in store for you." Break said.

 _(End OST)_

Turn 5: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 2 vs Break Life: 3  
Florina Rush Hand: 6+1 vs Break Hand: 5  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C + 1C + 4C, 1S vs Break Reserve: 0C  
Florina Rush Trash: 4C, 1S – 4C, 1S vs Break Trash: 4C

"Time for a counter attack! Florina said, as she drew her card. Her eyes then widen upon seeing the card. "Main Step! First, I set a Burst!" Florina yelled, slamming the card down on her board.

"Another Burst? I wonder what it could be this late stage in the match." Break said.

"You're just going have to wait until it activates." Florina said, in a sly tone. "For now, I'll summon two Bladras at Level 3 and The BattleDragon Elginius at level 2. Turn End." Florina said, doing nothing else. The yellow Dragon chicks then appeared on the field, and chirped, and a blue sapphire also appeared as well. When it shattered, the energy then materialized into a blue and green colored blue dragon, with golden spikes on it's body.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 8C, 1S – 8C, 1S = 0C_

 _The BattleDragon Elginius  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: 1 Blue, 1 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Fighting Beast]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 3000BP  
[Color: Blue/Red] [Symbols: 1 Red/Blue]_

 _Bladra 1, 2 (3C): Level 3 [3000BP]_

 _The BattleDragon Elginius (2C, 1S): Level 2 [3000BP]_

Bob just looked at the field. "Considering Break's hand size, it's likely he has some Purple Magic that could counter anything that Florina sends his way. It was smart of her to hold off her attack."

Turn 6: Break  
Florina Rush Life: 2 vs. Break Life: 3  
Florina Rush Hand: 3 vs Break Hand: 5+1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C vs Break Reserve 0C + 1C + 4C  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C vs Break Trash: 4C – 4C

"It's going a lot more than a couple of dragon chicks and a bull to beat me. Main Step! I summon two Soulhorses, one at Level 1 and the other at Level 2! Since the Soulhorses can be treated as Red Spirits, meaning their symbols are also Red. The cost reductions for this spirit have been completely fulfilled! Appear, The KnightSnake Pendragon! Direct Brave with Piscegalleon!" Break chanted.

 _Break Reserve: 5C – 4C = 1C  
Break Trash: 0C + 1C = 1C_

 _Soulhorse  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: 1 Purple, 1 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Evil Shadow]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
[Color: Purple/Red] [Symbols, 1 Purple/Red] _

_The KnightSnake Pendragon  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Purple, 2 Red]  
[Type: Brave] [Dark Snake, Astral Soul]  
LV 1 (1C): 4000BP  
Braved: +4000BP [Braved Conditions: Cost 3 or more]  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: None] _

_Soulhorse 1 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Soulhorse 2 (2C): Level 2 [2000BP]_

 _The PirateDeity Piscegalleon [Brave-Spirit]  
Braved: The KnightSnake Pendragon  
[Cost: 7 + 5 = 12] [Family: Zombie, Galaxian]  
LV: 1 (1S): 5000BP + 4000BP = 9000BP  
[Color: Purple] [Symbols: 1 Purple] _

Three amethyst gems then appeared on Break's field and shattered, as two of them formed two armored ghost horses, with swords as legs, and the third materialized into a flying light purple Snake, that looked mechanical, with green eyes. The Snake then spun its body into the air, and then flew towards Piscegalleon, merging with the ghost-fish ship. The lower fangs of Piscegalleon then transformed into sharper blades, with a purple glow.

"The KnightSnake Pendragon's effect when summoned activates! I send up to two cores from one opposing spirit to the reserve! I select your Bladra." Break said, pointing at the yellow Bladra. Piscegalleon then sent out a Purple wave of energy, removing the cores from a Bladra, weakening it. Florina only glared at Break, maintaining a serious expression.

 _Bladra 1 (3C – 2C = 1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 2C = 2C_

"I'll summon another Camelot Pawn. Attack Step! Go! Piscegalleon! Consume her soul! With Pendragon's effect when attacking, one core is removed from one opposing Spirit. I remove core from the Bladra!" Break yelled.

 _Break Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0C_

 _Camelot Pawn (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Bladra 1 (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _Florina Reserve: 2C + 1C = 3C_

As the Camelot Pawn appeared, Piscegalleon began charging up another water cannon. At the same time, skeletal fish came out of its mouths and swarmed the weakest Bladra, robbing its soul. Piscegalleon then fired its water cannon, and was now heading straight for Florina. However, the Red-haired girl only smiled. "Take it from life!" she yelled, as the water cannon shattered the dome that surrounded her.

 _Florina Rush Life: 2 – 1 = 1  
Florina Rush Reserve: 3C + 1C = 4C_

Florina slid back a bit, but rose with her spirit unbroken. "When my life decreases, my Burst activates!" Florina shouted. A red pixilated pattern appeared around her face-down card, and jumped off the board. Florina then grabbed the card and held it up. "Elegant queen that dances gloriously in the sky! Soar from above and triumph over all! I summon The SkyWyvernQueen Rathian, at level 3! I'll use core from Elginius to ensure the cost!" she chanted, summoning the card.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 4C – 4C = 0C_

 _The SkyWyvernQueen Rathian  
[Cost: 6] [Reductions: 3 Red]  
[Type: Spirit/Burst] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 4000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 6000BP  
LV 3 (5C): 9000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red] _

_The BattleDragon Elginius (2C, 1S – 1S = 2C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _SkyWyvernQueen Rathian (4C, 1S): Level 3 [9000BP]_

The card that Florina held, shot out a ray of light into the sky. From the Sky, a Rathian then descended from the sky and landed on the ground. It had the same body like the Rathalos, and its scales had the color of green instead. Its wings had sharper spikes, attached, and a long chin spike, unlike the Rathalos. The Rathian then let out a roar to announce its arrival.

The Orb then explained the effect. "Rathian's Burst effect triggers when the controller loses a life. When it happens, the player can then summon the Rathian at no cost." It explained.

"The Rathian might be the key for victory! Florina might be able to get out of this mess." Elizabeth said with hope.

"However, Break still has two Soulhorses, Camelot Knight, Camelot Pawn and Taikotsubo. Those five spirits can still make an attack. She won't be able to win with just Rathian." Bob said.

The battle then continued. "With only one life left, you won't be able to withstand my full attack." Break said.

"So, what are you waiting for? Attack us right here, right now! My spirits and I will accept your challenge." Florina said. Her face showed no fear, but excitement. Also, even when she took damage, the excitement from within her only rose.

Break looked at his hand, and had cards to help him. "Let's continue. Soulhorse! Attack!" Break yelled. The Soulhorse at Level two then began sprinting towards Florina.

Florina then readied a counter. "Flash Timing! Magic, Sagitta Flame! I can destroy as many spirits as possible with a combined BP of 5000! I'll use core from my Bladra to ensure the cost. Soulhorses and Camelot Pawn. Allow me to tell you some wise words. Get out of here!" Florina yelled.

 _Sagitta Flame  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Red, 1 Blue]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Red] _

_Bladra (3C – 2C = 1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Florina Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C_

As the Bladra Weakened, the Orb then began explaining the effects of the Magic Card. "With the Magic Card, Sagitta Flame, any number of opposing spirits can be destroyed, as long as their BP adds up to 5000 or less. The attacking Soulhorse has 2000BP. The other Soulhorse has 1000BP. Camelot Pawn has 1000BP. The total sum of these three spirits adds up to total of 4000BP, meaning that all of them are destroyed." The Orb explained.

Above Florina, clouds then began to open up in sky, and emitted bright yellow-orange light. A volley of arrows, made of fire, rained down from above and pierced the SoulHorses, and Camelot Pawn as they all got destroyed in a glorious explosion.

 _Break Reserve: 0C + 1C + 2C + 1C = 4C_

"I won't be able to bring her life to zero this turn. I'll just wait next turn. Turn End." Break said.

Turn 7: Florina Rush  
Florina Rush Life: 1 vs Break Life: 3  
Florina Rush Hand: 2 vs Break Hand: 2  
Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 1C + 2C vs Break Reserve: 4C  
Florina Rush Trash: 2C – 2C vs Break Trash: 1C

"It's now or never. Time to end things here and now! Start Step! Core Step!" Florina then held her hand over her deck, and took a deep breath. She then looked intensely at the top card of her deck and became determined. "Come!" she then snatched the card and looked at it smiling. "Alright! Let's burn'em down! Refresh Step! Main Step! I remove one core from Elginius and bring Rathian down to level 1." Florina declared.

 _SkyWyvernQueen Rathian (4C, 1S – 3C, 1S = 1C): Level 1[4000BP]_

 _The BattleDragon Elginius (2C – 1C = 1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Florina Reserve: 3C + 3C + 1C + 1S = = 7C, 1S_

 _(Insert Battle Spirits Shonen Gekiha Main Theme)_

Upon seeing Florina do this, everyone knew what was coming. "Ruler of the sky! King of fire! Descend from above, and rule with might! I summon The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos! Soar in at Level 3!" Florina shouted.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 7C, 1S – 6C, 1S  
Florina Rush Trash: 0C + 3C = 3C_

 _The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos  
[Cost: 6] [Reductions: 3 Red]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 1 (1C): 5000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 7000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 1000BP  
[Color: Red] [Symbols: 1 Red] _

_The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos (3C, 1S): Level 3 [10000BP]_

Florina then held the card up into the air, shooting out a red ray of energy into the sky. From above, the Rathalos descended from above, and landed on the field. Florina field now had two Wyverns on her field, as they both let out their battle roars.

"A Rathalos and Rathian fighting alongside each other. The guardians of Dundorma, are fighting to save us. It gives me hope." Elizabeth said, feeling warm inside.

Bob then took a closer at the two wyverns. "What do you know. It really does give a nice feeling on the inside. It's a joyful feeling." He said, smiling just for a moment.

Florina then continued her turn. "On the turn Rathalos is summoned to my side, one Brave in my hand can have its non-red cost reduction symbols, be treated as Red Reduction symbols! I summon The ThunderSacredArtillery Cannon-Arms at a cost of one! I'll use core from Elginius to ensure the cost." Florina declared.

 _Florina Rush Reserve: 1C – 1C = 0C_

 _The ThunderSacredArtillery Cannon-Arms  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Blue (Now Red for the turn), 2 Red]  
[Type: Brave] [Family: Artificial Solider]  
LV 1 (1C): 5000BP  
Braved: + 5000BP (Brave Conditions: Cost 5 or above)  
[Color: Blue] [Symbols: 1 Blue] _

_The BattleDragon Elginius (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _The ThunderSacredArtillery Cannon-Arms (1C): 5000BP_

Florina had to remove core from Elginius in order to summon her new spirit, causing the Bull Dragon to disappear. In its place was a gigantic gray-blue robot tank. The spirit had the upper body of bulky robot, with two medium size mechanical hands, and a head unit with a Blue Sapphire as the lens, that was all attached to the hull of a tank. Sticking out of the robot's chest, was a long barrel cannon, with the end of gun resembling a golden dragon head. Elizabeth was intrigued by the spirit, since it looked like an advance Track Cannon.

"Florina's Brave is here. That means she completely serious now." Bob said.

"ThunderSacredArtillery Cannon-Arms. Brave with The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos!" Florina declared, stacking the Blue Brave on top of the Rathalos card.

Cannon-Arms threw out his arms, and began rolling towards Rathalos. It then detached its main body from the hull of the tank, along with two other parts. It then folded the cannon part of it's body, becoming a heavy cannon weapon. The cannon then attached the back of the Rathalos, and modified itself, to make sure the Rathalos can still fly. More metal armor then attached to the Rathalos' wings. The Rathalos then landed on the ground now equipped with a heavy canon on it's back and metal armored wings. The wyvern let out another roar, aiming both it's sights and cannon at it's targets.

 _The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit]  
Braved: The ThunderSacredArtillery Cannon-Arms  
[Cost: 6 + 5 = 11] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 3 (3C, 1S + 1C = 4C, 1S): 10000BP + 5000BP = 15000BP  
[Color: Red, Blue] [Symbols: 1 Red, 1 Blue] _

"She equipped the Rathalos with a Heavy Bow Gun! That would be troublesome back in my world. However, I will admit that the creativity of this game is quite imaginative." Elizabeth said.

"Now this is a battle." Break said, actually enjoying fight.

"Attack Step! Rathalos! Take flight and roar!" Florina yelled. The Rathalos did exactly that, as it flew high into the sky and set its sights on the enemy.

"This match is over! Flas…" Break was then interrupted by Florina.

"¡No tan rapido! I activate ScaredThunderArtillery Cannon-Arms' Brave effect when attacking! The top card of your deck is discarded!" Florina yelled. Rathalos' cannon then charged up, and fired a laser at Break's deck, sending one card flying up. The card was a Demo-Bone. "Demo-Bone is a Purple card, meaning you can't use any cards of the same color from your hand for this battle!" Florina yelled.

Break only had a shocked expression on his face, seeing that he was prevented from using his Magic.

"It's not over yet! I activate Rathalos' other effect! King's Brave! By sending the Soul Core to the trash! I separate Cannon-Arms from Rathalos and put it in the refreshed position. Then I summon one more Brave form my hand at no cost, and Brave it with Rathalos. I direct Brave The HeavenHornBeast Bicorn from my hand, to Rathalos! On top of that, at an additional 5000BP!" Florina declared.

 _The HeavenHornBeast Bicorn  
[Cost: 5] [Reductions: 2 Yellow, 2 Red]  
[Type: Brave] [Family: Imaginary Beast]  
LV 1: 3000BP  
Brave: +3000BP [Brave Conditions: Cost 5 or more]  
[Color: Yellow] [Symbols: 1 Yellow] _

_Florina Rush Trash: 3C + 1S = 3C, 1S_

 _The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit]  
Braved: The HeavenHornBeast Bicorn  
[Cost: 6 + 5 = 11] [Family: Grand Monster, Ancient Dragon]  
LV 2 (4C, 1S – 1C, 1S = 3C): 7000BP + 5000BP + 3000BP = 15000BP  
[Color: Red and Yellow] [Symbols: 1 Red, 1 Yellow] _

_The ScaredThunderArtillery Cannon-Arms (1C): Level 1 [5000BP]_

The Cannon Spirit then separated from the Rathalos mid-flight and landed on the ground. In the sky, a yellow topaz gem then appeared and shattered in the sky. From the light came a mechanical Bicorn-Pegasus hybrid with two yellow arcs attached to it wing. The Bicorn then galloped in the sky, and glowed bright with a yellow light. Its main body then disappeared, leaving only it two Pegasus wings, and yellow ring. The Wings then split in half, and attached themselves to the wings of the Rathalos. The two Arcs then formed a yellow ring, attaching to the Rathalos back, making the Rathalos look more majestic. Elizabeth actually though the Rathalos looked majestic as well.

"Rathalos' brave effect when attacking! I target attack Taikotsubo!" Florina shouted, as the Rathalos began diving towards the Skeleton Diviner.

"Taikotsubo, block!" Break yelled. Taikotsubo then levitated into the air, and flew towards the Rathalos.

"I activate The HeavenHornBeast Bicorn's brave effect when attacking! The block is prevented!" Florina yelled.

"What!?" Break yelled. He then looked up to see the Rathalos' wings now glowing yellow with light, as it was able to maneuver around Taikotsubo and fly right past it.

The Orb then explained the effect. "When Braved, The HeavenHornBeast Bicron's true effect can activate. Whenever the Brave-Spirit is blocked by an opposing Spirit with 6000 or less BP, the battle is settled, and the Brave-Spirit is able to avoid the block. Taikotsubo has 4000BP, meaning the block is prevented." The Orb said.

"Figures. Take it from life!" Break yelled.

"The Brave-Spirit has a double symbol, meaning that it takes two of your lives! Break through, Rathalos!" Florina yelled. The Rathalos was imbued with magically energy from Bicorn, allowing it to attack with holy fire on the Red Dome that surrounded Break, shattering it.

 _Break Life: 3 – 2 = 1_

 _Break Reserve: 4C + 2C = 6C_

"Let's keep it going! ScarredThunderArtillery Cannon-Arms, attack!" Florina declared. The tank spirit then charged up it's cannon and fired its laser.

"I won't let you! Flash Timing! Death Massacre! I destroy one exhausted spirit! Your tank is nothing but a pile of scrap now!" Break yelled.

 _Break Reserve: 6C – 4C = 2C  
Break Trash: 1C + 4C = 5C_

 _Death Massacre  
[Cost: 7] [Reductions: 3 Purple, 2 White]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Purple] _

_Florina Rush Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

A violet wave of energy then countered the laser, and then destroyed Cannon-Arms. "Better luck next time." Break said.

"Poor choice of words. Rathian's effect activates! Whenever a cost 5 or lower Brave in its spirit form is destroyed or depleted by the opposing player, I destroy one Spirit or Ultimate with 9000 or less BP! Camelot Knight! Get out of here!" Florina yelled. The Rathian shot a fire ball out of her mouth and destroyed the ghost knight, burning it away.

 _Break Reserve: 2C + 2C = 4C_

"You got nothing left. ¡Correr, Bladra!" Florina yelled, telling her spirit to run. The Dragon Chick then chirped happily as it sprinted across the battlefield.

"I'm not giving up that easily! Flash Timing! Reboot Code! I refresh all of my exhausted Spirits! Taikotsubo, block!" Break yelled.

"White magic. Tricky stuff." Florina said.

 _Break Reserve: 4C – 3C = 1C  
Break Trash: 5C + 3C = 8C_

 _Reboot Code  
[Cost: 3] [Reductions: 1 White]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: White] _

Reboot Code displayed several robots rebooting and turning on. A white aura then surrounded Piscegalleon and Taikotsubo, as the two Spirits felt reenergized. Taikotsubo the charged towards the Bladra, and attempted to stab it into the ground. The Bladra then jumped side to side to evade the attacks, but was tiring out.

Florina also had a plan. "Flash Timing! I activate Rathian's Awaken!" Florina shouted.

The Orb then saw that Elizabeth had no idea what the Awaken skill was, so h explained it to her. "Awaken is an effect that is exclusive to Red Spirits. During the Flash step, you may move as many cores from other spirits to the spirit with the Awaken skill." The Orb explained.

Florina the proceeded to use the Awaken skill. "I move the remaining core from Bladra, and two Cores from Rathalos! Also, for every core that Rathian gets through Awaken, add 1000BP! That means an extra 3000BP bonus for her!" Florina declared.

 _Bladra (1C – 1C = 0C): Depleted_

 _The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit] (3C – 2C = 1C): Level 1 [8000BP]_

 _The SkyWyvernQueen Rathian (1C + 3C = 4C): Level 2 [6000BP + (1000x3) BP = 9000BP]_

On Florina board, one core from the Bladra and two cores from the Rathalos then moved to the Rathian powering it up. At the same time, just as Taikotsubo was about to land the final blow, the Bladra disappeared, robbing Taikotsubo of his kill.

"Now that Rathian is at level 2, her effect activates! During my attack step, all Red Spirits in the Grand Monster family gain 3000BP! Rathian! ¡Vuela alto y ataca!" Florina yelled. The Rathian roared and began flying towards the enemy field.

 _The SkyWyvernQueen Rathian (4C): Level 2 [9000BP + 3000BP = 12000BP]_

 _The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos [Brave-Spirit] (1C): Level 1 [8000BP + 3000BP = 11000BP]_

"Piscegalleon, block!" Break yelled in response.

The gigantic Fish-Pirate-Ship fired it massive water cannons at the Rathian who evaded the attacks in mid-air. The Rathian then fired multiple fire balls from above, burning Piscegalleon. The fish ship caught fire and began to fall to the ground, exploding as it crashed into the ground. The Pendragon managed to separate from Piscegalleon, surviving the attack.

 _The KnightSnake Pendragon (1S): Level 1 [5000BP]_

"I'm safe. You got nothing left to attack me with." Break said.

Florina then stared at her board. "I'm just going have to fix that then! I activate Rathian's effect! After it battles, I can return one Brave card that's braved to a spirit in the Grand Monster family back to my hand, to refresh her! I return Bicorn back to my hand, and Rathian is refreshed!" Florina declared.

The HeavenHornBeast Bicorn then separated from the Rathalos and returned to Florina's hand. The exhausted Rathian then stood up, regaining its strength for another attack. "Time to end this! Rathian! Attack one final time! Soar!" Florina yelled.

The Rathian let out one final battle roar and began flying a fast speed towards Break.

"Not bad kid. Not bad. Take it from life!" Break yelled.

When the Rathian got close, she then roared at Break, and performed an aerial back-flip, slamming the end of her tail, onto the Red-Dome that appeared around Break, shattering the final life. Break's final core on his armor then shattered, as he was sent flying off his platform, sending him back to the Real World.

 _Break Life: 1 – 1 = 0_

 _(End BGM)_

Winner: Florina Rush

"Victory achieved! I'm the wildest battler! Yeah!" Florina yelled. She then posed as both Wyverns let out triumphant roars.

 _(Real World)_

The three teenagers then warped back to the real world. They then saw Break kneeling on the ground in front of them. Elizabeth then ran up to him and attempted to grab him. "Your coming with us!" Elizabeth yelled, as she then reached out her arm.

Break then used his remaining energy to jump back. "Whoa! The deal was that you get to keep the monsters. Not capture me. Luckily for me, I study the ninja arts of disappearing! Till we meet again. I'll remember you, Florina. It's a promise." Break then took out a smoke bomb and threw it down. An explosion of smoke then appeared, forcing Elizabeth to jump back.

"Damn! He got away!" Elizabeth cursed as she kicked a nearby rock.

"Ah, buck up, Liz. We still got the Rathian! And now by the power invested in me by this Gate, I announce Rathalos and Rathian Spirit mates!" Florina joked.

"Florina. I don't think that's how wyvern mating works." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, lighten up a bit. Imagine how weird and funny it would be if dragons got married by a priest, a dragon priest." Florina said snickering.

"They're wyverns! But, joking and naming aside, you have my thanks. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm don't know much about this game, so I'm glad to have met someone who does." Elizabeth

"Your welcome, Liz. Let me thank you for introducing me to this Battlefield. It feels so awesome and better than the VR matches. Battle Spirits is my passion, and this passion is going to keep on burning!" Florina yelled, pointing a finger into the sky. her stomach then rumbled. "Huh. I guess it's time for lunch. You hungry, Liz?" Florina asked.

"You have no idea. We Monster Hunters have a monstrous appetite. I can down a huge meal in a matter of seconds." Elizabeth boasted.

"Oh yeah? Well you never met me." Florina said in response.

The two girls then formed toothy grins with each other, and then giggled a bit. Florina then saw Bob, sitting at a nearby bench listening to some music. Florina then ran up to him, and looked down at him. "Hey, Bob. Whatcha doing?" Florina asked.

"Listening to music to calm my nerves. A lot has been happening, and I need some time to process it." Bob said.

"Hmmmmm. I guess this is your actual first time seeing the Extreme-Zone battlefield. I mean, you were all frenzied last time. I'm sure that's something nobody wants to experience. Anyways, Liz and I were talking about lunch. Knowing that you have to get back to your dad's place to work, I was wondering if we could, tag along?" Florina asked.

"Sure. I'm okay with it." Bob said, switching music tracks.

"Alright! You can sometimes be the definition of awesome, Bob!" Florina cheered.

"But, you're still going have to pay for your own meal." Bob said.

Florina only pouted. "Fine. Let's go now." She said marching off.

"If it makes you happy, I'll try and ask dad if I can help pay for a little. I'll lend you five dollars. Deal?" Bob asked.

"Done and done! Now let's get a move on! I'm starving!" Florina said. She then Bob by his hoodie and began dragging him off.

"Florina. I'm capable of walking by myself. There's no need to drag me." Bob said, as he tried to keep up with the pace that Florina was dragging by.

"I know. But this is way more fun and faster for me. Plus, you don't mind at all." Florina said cheerfully.

Bob thought about it for a moment. "I guess your right. Carry on, but not to rough." He said.

"Fair enough. Come on, Liz! Times a wasting! Don't make me drag you as well. Bob is already super slow." Florina shouted, at the white-haired girl.

"In a moment. I'll make my way." Elizabeth responded. Florina only replied with a cheery smile and continued to drag Bob along, who just listened to his music. Elizabeth saw how the two got along. _"The kind of life those two have may be the strangest, but I can tell it makes them happy. Even Mr. Oliver. It would horrible for their lives to end because of the Frenzy. This is the reason why I became a Monster Hunter. To make sure that no one has to feel afraid of any threats."_ She thought to herself, vowing to protect this world, on her honor of a Monster Hunter.

 _End of Chapter_

 **Author's Note**

 **Second Chapter done. I have nothing else to say because well, there's not much going on. So, I'll just write the effects of the Rathalos and Rathian cards done below.**

 **The SkyWyvernKing Rathalos**

 **LV 1-2-3 Effect  
(When Summoned) Treat the non-Red cost reductions of one Brave in your hand as Red Cost Reductions for this turn. **

**LV 2-3 Effect  
King's Brave (When Attacks) By sending the Soul Core from this to your trash, separate any Braves from this Spirit, and Refresh them. Then, regardless if you separated a Brave or not, directly brave to this spirit from your hand at no cost. **

**(When Braved) LV 2-3 Effect  
(When Attacks) You can target one opposing spirit and attack it. **

**The SkyWyvernQueen Rathian**

 **Burst: After your life is decreased  
Summon this Spirit **

**LV 1-2-3 Effect  
(Whenever a Cost 5 or lower Brave you control was destroyed or depleted by the opposing player) Destroy one opposing Spirit with 9000 or less BP **

**LV 1-2-3 Effect  
Flash **_**Awaken –**_ **You may move any number of cores from spirits you control to this spirit.  
For every core moved to this spirit by Awaken, add 1000BP **

**LV 2-3 Effect  
(When Battles) At the end of the battle, by returning one Brave in spirit form, or a brave attached to any Spirits in the Grand Monster family to your hand, refresh this Spirit**

 **And that's all I've got. Well, I could say that I'm doing this fic in celebration of the new Monster Hunter World game, hence the name of the fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the fic. Favorite and Follow to keep up with updates, and leave a review down below to let me know your thoughts on the Chapter.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	3. Ch: 3 An Ultimate-First-Time Experience!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter or Battle Spirits, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom**

 **Battle Spirits belongs to Bandai**

 **Battle Spirits World of Monsters**

 **Chapter 3: An Ultimate First-Time-Experience**

When we last left our heroes, they were on their way to the Dinner that Bob's parents run. However, when they were halfway there, Bob received a call from his parents.

"Hi, dad…..Really?...Ok. Bye." Bob said.

"What was that about?" Florina asked.

"My dad said that he had to close early. Something about doing an outside job." Bob said.

"Aw come on! Now where are we going to eat?" Florina pouted.

"Burgers?"

"Not in the mood."

"Deli?"

"Nope. Too soggy."

"Hot dogs?"

"Too small for the stomach."

"Chinese?"

Florina thought about it. "Nah."

"How about that place over there?" Elizabeth said, pointing across the street. Florina and Bob then turned their heads to where Liz was pointing. Florina's jaw then dropped at the moment she saw the place.

"THE FAMOUS JAPANESE RESTAURANT THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN TALKING ABOUT! SAKURA'S FEAST!" We can't afford that! Heck, I'm low on a budget as of now." Florina said, shocked.

"Mhm. I too lack the funds." Bob replied.

A smug expression then appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Don't you worry about that. This will be all on me. Consider it thanks for helping me with my mission." She said. Elizabeth then proceeded to cross the street with her eyes closed. Florina then yanked her back by her shirt, as a car zoomed by almost hitting her.

"WATCH IT OLD WOMAN!" the driver yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?" Elizabeth yelled back.

"A person who was about to cross the street with her eyes closed, and without looking both ways. Plus, you would be jaywalking." Bob said.

"And I saved your life! BANZAI!" Florina cheered.

Elizabeth blushed out of embarrassment. "T-thank you. You still want to eat at Sakura's Feast?"

Bob and Florina looked at each other. "We would love to, but are you sure you can pay for it?" Florina asked.

"Oh, ho, ho. Didn't you forget. I'm a Monster Hunter. I get payed well." Elizabeth said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a Hundred-dollar bill, and then revealed even more money behind it.

"Whoa. You're loaded! I kind of feel bad about this." Florina said.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said. It's my way of thanking the both of you. Do you still want to eat? My stomach is getting a little grouchy now." Elizabeth said.

"That's cool. This time, lets follow the traffic rules." Bob said.

With that said, the trio made their way to the restaurant to eat. Upon entering the establishment, they were greeted by a waiter who escorted them to the table. They were given menus and a chance to look over it. After that, he came back to take their orders.

Florina was first. "I'll have the special Lunch combo today please."

Bob was next. "The curry pot for me."

And finally, Elizabeth. "I'll have large grilled beef platter…actually make two of that. I'll also have the bang-bang shrimp dish, along with the special soup of the day. Also, throw in some skewered Barbeque meat combos as well. And lastly, I would like to try the combo fried rice as well, extra-large. Did you get all that, sir?"

Everyone was giving Elizabeth strange looks, considering she was ordering a huge amount of food for four people. "Did you?" she asked politely.

"Uh…. yeah. Please wait here. Your food will be out momentarily." The waiter said, walking away.

Bob and Florina then turned to Elizabeth, who was sipping out of her water cup. "So, Liz. Do you actually plan on eating all that?" Florina asked.

"Of course. We hunters have high metabolism. It's like the Street Cook says. A meowster hunter can't go hunting without a full stomach. Ah. I actually miss his cooking. If ever take you two back to my world, I'll introduce you to him first. He'll cook up a meal you two will never forget." Elizabeth said. She was drooling just a bit thinking about the food.

"Wait. Did you just say meowster hunter? As in a cat meowing?" Bob asked.

"What's a cat?" Elizabeth asked.

Surprised, Florina immediately took out her phone and quickly searched up images of cats. When she showed it to Elizabeth, her face lit up and smile. "Oh! I didn't know you had Lynians in your world. Is the word 'Cat' their tribe name? Does it have some kind of specific meaning?" she asked.

"Lynians?" Bob and Florina questioned.

"Yes. Like the Street Cook that travels with Caravan." Elizabeth said.

When the last few words exited her mouth, there was a moment of silence. Right now, both Bob and Florina were trying to process what they just heard, and apply common sense. Once Florina finally understood what she meant.

"You have kitty-cats that cook food for you in your world!" Florina exclaimed. Bob then nudged her for raising her voice.

"Yes, some can do have cooking skills. Others go on expeditions, and assist us with Hunting. Lynians have also been known for forming tribes. One of my friends in the new world wrote about this new tribe called the Gajalaka. Apparently, they're very hostile and attack anything onsite. Some hunters even have a partner Lynians to go on missions with us. We call them Palicos. They are very helpful and friendly with us. They can use a variety of tools such as weapons, rockets, horns, bombs, and other helpful tools." Elizabeth said in a normal matter.

Florina could not believe what she was hearing. Bob was surprised as well, but he didn't show it. Florina then slumped back into her seat. "A world with talking Kitty Cats, and they are helpers. Next thing you're going to be telling us is that they can talk." She said.

"Oh. I was just about to get to that!" Elizabeth said.

Florina only blinked a couple of times and was silent for a while. She then grabbed her glass of water and splashed herself with it. A waiter happened to be nearby to witness it. "Can I get refill please?" Florina asked.

The waiter polity nodded, and even gave her a towel, taking away the glass.

"Why did you splash water on yourself?" Bob asked.

"To make sure I wasn't asleep. This sounds really, really, nuts." Florina said, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

"I see. So, what are your Lynians like?" Elizabeth asked.

Bob only yawned, as he decided to let Florina do the explaining, while scrolling through his music list. "Well, for starters, we call them cats here. Also, they aren't as helpful as your pals. But some people like having them as pets. You know what a pet is, right?" Florina asked.

"Of course, I do. My mentioned friend, sent me a walking cactus that he caught in the New World. It moves kind of funny. They're calling it a cactuar." Elizabeth said.

Florina only stared at Elizabeth with a blank look. "I'm not even going to ask about that. As I was saying before, the cats here I categorized into three types here. Cute, grouchy or brats. Or they're all three at the same time. I guess their good and making us feel happy. Not to mention a lot of people in this world love cat videos." She said.

"Cat video? Mind if I see one?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment." Florina then took out her phone and played the first video she found. It was a classic Red-Pointer video. Elizabeth giggled a little, as she was amused of how the cat was jumping all over the place to catch a little red dot. It even got better when it jumped across the room to catch it.

"My goodness! This is amusing!" Elizabeth said.

"It sure is." Florina said.

"Just be careful that you don't end up binge watching it for a whole day." Bob said.

Elizabeth only laughed at that. "I must say, this world is full with its own unique oddities. Looks like our food is here."

Two waiters came to the table this time. The first one was carrying Florina and Bob's lunches, and immediately set them down. The second waiter however, was carrying a huge severing tray, that had everything that Elizabeth had order. It was so big; it nearly took up half of the table. The second waiter left immediately after bringing the plate, but the first one stayed. He was interested in seeing where this would go. Florina and Bob also decided to see what would happen. Right now, Elizabeth was cutting up multiple slabs of beef from her platter, and kept on cutting it until there were nothing but slices on the plate. "Thank you for the meal." She then took her knife and plunged the blade into one of the slices, and took a huge chomp out of the slab. Using her teeth at maximum strength, she ripped off a huge chunk from the slice and proceeded to gobble it down. She then immediately went for one of her skewers and pulled off the pieces one by one. She then put down her knife, which still had a piece of meat on the end, and grabbed the soup bowl, and began drinking from it, and then a sip from her water. She then grabbed her rice bowl, and used a spoon the rapidly eat it.

"Whoa. This girl can eat." Florina said, as Elizabeth began putting her shrimps into her mouth, one by one.

"You would think she would eat more cleaner based on how she talks most of the time. She's eating like a furious wolf who hasn't eaten in days." Bob said. Right now, Elizabeth was now tearing apart her meat, with her bare hands and mouth.

Eight minutes have passed, and Elizabeth's plate was completely clean, with no traces of scraps of food left. She didn't even look like she was having stomach pain, nor in a food coma. She then stood up and faced the waiter to give him a thumbs up. The waiter, who was shocked at seeing how Elizabeth ate, smiled nervously and nodded.

"That was so tasty! May have another bowl of the rice please?" Elizabeth asked.

" _She's still hungry!?"_ The three thought.

Several minutes have passed after Elizabeth's feast. Right now, Bob and Florina were finally eating their food, but more slowly than their new friend. Elizabeth was had just finished her second plate of rice, and pushed her plate forward. "I must say, this world's food is quite delicious. Although, if you ask me, nothing beats a well roasted dragon. I'll treat you to it when we get the chance."

"I…think I'll pass. But thank you anyway." Bob said.

"What does Dragon taste like anyway?" Florina asked, as she was curious about it.

"Hard to explain. I think it's a bit more rugged than the beef here. That's just my way of putting it. Aside from that, I feel like doing something exciting. A meal like that deserves to have its calories burned. Any suggestions on what we should do next?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not really sure. I really haven't planned out my day yet. Wait. Scratch that. How about we take you to our favorite card shop? You could build your own Battle Spirits Deck! That last guy I battled, there is probably more of him. So, you're going have to learn how to play, if we're going to round up all those cool monsters. On the plus side, it's super fun, and I can promise you that you're going to enjoy it. What do you say, Liz?" Florina asked.

Elizabeth thought about it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something new."

"Then it's settled! I'll go get my card collection from my house!" Florina said, as she immediately sprung up from her seat and made a dash for the door.

"You're just going to leave us like that?" Bob questioned.

"Don't worry. We'll meet up at Card White Base. See you soon!" Florina then exited the building and made a dash for her house.

"Does she always do stuff like this?" Elizabeth asked.

"More times than I can count. You somewhat get use to it." Bob said.

Just then the waiter came back with the check. When Bob looked at the bill, his face showed a bit of concern, as the total bill was around $250 dollars. However, Elizabeth then placed three hundred-dollar bills right on the table. The waiter then collected the money and walked away.

"I'm still amazed that you have that much money." Bob replied.

"Like I said. Being a Monster Hunter is quite profitable." Elizabeth said.

 _(Card White Base)_

After introducing Elizabeth to the train, Bob then lead Elizabeth over to the local card shop that they he and Florina hangout at. When they got there, they saw people of multiple ages, ranging from little kids, teenagers, and some adults. Some where trading cards with each other, playing Battle Spirits via table top. Others were watching the Arena match that was taking place in the battle field. Others were opening booster packs, hoping to get a special X-Rare card.

"I must say, that train was quite exhilarating. As much as I would love to incorporate that mode of transportation in my world, those tracks might get destroyed by bigger monsters that roam the wilds." Elizabeth said.

"That reminds me, what kind of vehicles do you have in your world?" Bob asked.

"Oh, nothing too fancy like your cars, and trains. Just your standard wooden ships, sand ships, and air ships." Elizabeth said.

"Air Ship?" Bob asked.

"It's basically a gigantic boat that can fly in the sky, via hot air balloons, and some propellers." Elizabeth said.

"…..Ok." Bob said. He then proceeded to put on his headphones and listen to his music, as the two found a seat to wait.

It has been thirty-five minutes since they arrived, or a total of one hour and ten minutes if you count the departure of the restaurant, and Florina still hadn't shown up yet. Bob didn't seem to notice, while Elizabeth was anxiously tapping her feet. "Florina's taking a bit too long. I wonder if something happened to her along the way."

"I wouldn't worry. She's always like this. Probably caught up in some kind of hijinks." Bob said.

"Or maybe, she ran into the enemy again!" Elizabeth said, fearing the worst.

"If she did, she would have called us." Bob said.

"Unless her small, rectangle, thingie…." Elizabeth stuttered.

"Cell phone." Bob said.

"Yes. That cell foam, broke. I'm going to go look for her. How do I contact you again? I don't have that…that…whatever you call it." Elizabeth said.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I'll just wait here." Elizabeth said.

"Good idea! Don't worry I'll find her!" Elizabeth then made a break for the door.

*THUD*

Only to immediately run into Florina at the door. The two girls were then knocked back as they fell to the floor, and rubbed their heads.

Bob then leaned over his seat to get a good look. "Looks like you found her." He said.

"My word. I didn't know you had such observation skills, Bob." Elizabeth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yesh. Something wrong, Liz? If you have to us the bathroom, it's over there in the corner." Florina said.

"Oh, thank you. Wait a minute. That's not the problem here! Where were you!? I was worried you got ambush or something."

"I did get ambushed on my way here." Florina replied.

"Really? By the enemy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope. By a pack of dogs." Florina said, sounding exhausted.

"Huh?"

"It all started when I was leaving the house. Before that, I made some bacon in a frying pan as a snack for us to eat here. However, things took a dangerous turn when I passed this guy walking a whole bunch of dogs. My fault though, I didn't notice them, and I decided to take out the container to smell the bacon. Unfortunately, the dogs smelled it too. You'll be surprised of ferocious they are when it comes to bacon. The dog-walker couldn't handle their combined strength, and ended up losing his grip. I then pumped my legs with all my strength and made a run for it. I only lasted for ten minutes. They then pounced on me, and began at pawing at me. There was also some licking in the process. Probably because I still had some food on my face from the restaurant. In the end I surrendered and gave victors their trophy. It was brutal. They struck first, struck hard, and showed no mercy to me." Florina said. She had her head hanging, tired and depressed just from explaining the story.

"Like cobras?" Bob asked.

"Exactly." Florina said with a sullen look.

"That is quite the tale. But's what's a dog?" Elizabeth asked.

"Technically it's like a cat, but instead of being quiet and cuddly, dogs are louder and more playful. But we're getting off topic here. It's time to build your deck, Liz!" Florina said. She grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and dragged her off to the table were Bob was still sitting at.

"Please don't pull. It's very rude." Elizabeth said.

At the table, Florina had already laid out all of her belongings from her backpack. She had multiple binders, containing cards, stack on top of one another. Metal card containers, and there were multiple cards laying across the table.

"Ok, first thing first. You have to pick a color type first." Florina said.

"A color?"

"Yeah. Think of them as weapon types in your world. Each color focuses on a certain aspect of how they play. It basically boils down to what your playstyle is. If you really want to go deeper into it, some decks have an archetype within the color. Examples would include the samurai dragons and the Terra-Dragons. Both are red decks, but both focus on different playstyles." Florina explained.

"Hmmm. Sounds reasonable. It's like how some great sword users focus on charging attacks, in comparison to does who focus on evading then attacking to avoid taking damage. You mind telling me little bit more about these colors?" Elizabeth asked.

"Si, amigo! First up, we'll start off with the classic Red Deck! Ferocious and burning with fiery passion! Red focuses on completely destroying your opponent's board with a fury of attacks. People like me like mowing things down in a blink of an eye! THE THRILL OF CRUSHING MY ENEMIES, AND WATCH AS THE FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION ENVELOPE, EVERYTHING!" Florina yelled. Right now, she was standing up, and had a burning look in her eye.

"Calmed down. We're getting stares." Bob said.

Florina then looked around to see people looking at her with weird looks. She then blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh. Sorry about that. I get can get really intense sometimes. But that's what makes me like Red decks. The heat, the fury, the passion! It all leads to exciting victory. Whether it's destroying Spirits with special effects, or Clashing with them, Red Decks will turn you into a living Bonfire of pure rage!" She yelled with excitement.

Elizabeth was a bit unsure of how to react. Right now, she was a bit taken back by her, personality. She then regained her composure, and decided to continue the discussion. "Well, I have seen the Red deck in action thanks to you, Ms. Rush. Want to tell me a little bit more about the other decks?" she asked.

"No problemo, Liz. You take over, Bob. I'm going to use the potty. See in a bit while." Florina said. She then got up and headed over to the ladies' restroom.

Elizabeth then turned to Bob, seeing that he was just chilling in his chair, listening to music. She wasn't sure if he heard Florina. An awkward silence filled the air, as Elizabeth just stared awkwardly at the green haired teen, wondering if she was supposed to initiate the conversation. Feeling uncomfortable now, she then decided to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh…Florina asked you to take over." Elizabeth said.

"Take over what?"

"The explanation of the different color deck types."

"Okay. There's red, green, blue, yellow, purple and white."

"You're not the talkative type, are you?"

"It took you this long to figure it out? Look. I don't hate you. I'm like this with everyone. I just have a hard time talking with people. My mom says I don't have the best social skills."

"It's no bother. So, since you use Green deck, mind telling me a little bit more about them?" Elizabeth asked.

Bob looked up for a moment, pondering the thought. Liz was wondering what he was thinking. "I guess I can. Where to start though? That always has been my weakest attribute."

"T-take your time. I have the patience."

Bob finally figured out he would begin his explanation and took a deep breath. "Alright then. Green Decks. Green decks have, uh, Bugs. Some birds. Sometimes dragons, and animals such as tigers. The elemental property is, wind. Because of its wind-based attributes. Wind is fast, so the deck embodies speed." Bob then took a pause in his explanation, taking a moment to breath. "The speed part of Green decks is usually shown in the 'Swift' ability, summoning spirits during the Flash Step. Core Boost is basically out-resourcing your opponent. Another aspect of Green decks is forcefully exhausting your opponent's spirits, which is kind of blowing them back with a huge gust of air. And that's about it. You got all that?" Bob asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes. In fact, I found it a lot easier to follow than Florina's explanation. Would mind explaining the other decks before she gets back. In truth, I think she would overcomplicate things." She said.

Bob scratched his head a bit. Right now, he didn't really know what to say. He wasn't used to having normal conversation. _"I guess this is that rare occasion where I want Florina's enthusiasm. I'm not really use to explaining things."_

"Are you okay with this? You seem uneasy." Elizabeth said.

"Yes. I am uneasy." Bob replied.

"Is that so? Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"Y-yeah. My father says that I have to socialize with more people to improve. So, what color do you want to hear about next? We still four more, to go through."

"What about Purple? I remember the man who called himself, Break, using that color. It should be simpler since I somewhat familiar with the color."

"Sure. Purple decks. Technically, it's for people who like messing with their opponent's board in a twisted way. Pure Chaos would be what you would describe the deck."

"I thought that was with the Red Decks." Elizabeth said.

"Actually, in hindsight, every deck focuses on disrupting your opponent's board. Red Decks straight up go for the kill, Green Decks interrupt your spirits, causing players to second guess themselves on whether they should attack or not. Purple decks, on the other hand make you think twice about how you should be using your resources, aka your core. One of their main abilities, Core Removal, does exactly what you think it does, removes Core. Think of it like this; while a Red Deck will tackle the physical bodies of Spirits, a Purple Deck will attack the soul of the Spirit. In by doing so, without a soul, they cannot exist."

"Hmmmm. I think I get what you're saying. If I remember correctly, core is used as a way to supply power to the spirits. So, purple decks force the enemy player to manage their core supply, considering that it's limited at times. Much like how a Hunter's Stamina is limited as well."

"Don't know what you're talking about in that last part, but I think you're catching on. As for their other playstyles, they can focus on resurrecting from the dead, and some cards are good drawing. And I think that's all I know. At least I think so." Bob then took a deep breath, and slouched in his chair. "I need a chocolate bar. Be right back." He said, leaving Elizabeth by herself.

Not sure what to do, Elizabeth began looking around the shop to see everything else that was going on. She couldn't but help but notice of how noisy the place was, with all the card players in the shop. _"This game sure is popular. I wonder what's taking Florina so long?"_

"Excuse me. Miss?" a voice said. Elizabeth then looked up to her left to see a man, who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a white button shirt, tucked into dark green pants. He had some facial hair on his chin and above his upper lip. He had short messy hair, almost covering his two brown eyes. He was also wearing an employee apron. "Are you new here? I don't recognize your face." He said.

"Yes I am. I'm here with Bob and Florina." She said.

"Ah, those two. They come here from time to time. Although it's just mostly to battle in the Arena. That woman isn't really patient, but she is willing to hold still to play in the arena. She's also the most stubborn woman I know. Bob on the other hand is a weird case. He doesn't really talk a lot. Although, they do represent the meaning of 'opposites attract' considering Florina is constantly talking to Bob, and Bob just replies with nods. Name's Bright by the way. Bright Guns." Bright said, as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Elizabeth Crescent. Pleasure to meet you."

"So, where are the two lads?"

"Well, Florina is using the bathroom to relieve herself. And Bob is using that strange contraption over there." Elizabeth said. She then pointed at Bob who was struggling to get his dollar bill into the vending machine. It was his fifth attempt.

"You've never seen a Vending Machine before?"

"Uuhhh…I temporary forgot." Elizabeth said.

Bright narrowed his eyes for a moment, suspicious about what she just said. However, he didn't give it a second thought and just went with it. "Alright then. So, is there anything you need?"

"Well, since the other two are taking their time, I was wondering if you could tell me about the different color decks? I'm starting to get into the game." She said.

"I would be happy to! It's always nice to have more players in the game. Here, just let me pull up a seat, and I'm ready to talk." Bright said.

"Well, I've already went through Red, Green and Purple. So, how about you pick?" she asked.

"Sure. Let's see. I think I'll go for, Yellow Decks. Now, while a Red Deck will fight fire with fire, a Green deck will constant be blowing wind at your fast, and a Purple deck constantly giving you nightmares for a week, Yellow Decks are little bit more, mystical, if you catch my drift." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I do not catch your drift." Elizabeth said.

Bright was curious, since Elizabeth was acting a bit weird. But he pushed it aside as well. "Ok then. Yellow decks usually contain spirits that are based off of mythical lore, magical creatures, fairies, magicians, and the most popular of the bunch, Angels or waifus. Technically, it's like stepping into a fantasy world, and cranking it up to ten." He said.

"So, it's literally the lighter side of the deck. But, what do they do in general?"

"Ok. So, Yellow Decks aren't really aggressive, meaning most of their spirits have low BP numbers. However, they up of it with a variety of tactics. For example, they can recycle magic cards via the skill 'Light'. And some Magic cards in Yellow decks are brutal. Take the Wing Boots Magic Card for example; if a spirit you control is attacking and is blocked, that spell will treat it as not block, and immediately go for the life. And that's only the tip of the iceberg. Aside from their crazy powerful spells, they also specialize in reducing the BP power of opposing spirits, making them weaker. Other times, they can heal you. Pretty useful considering there are a lot of effects that can reduce life via effects. Only five lives. Make sure they last." Bright said.

"Sounds similar to Sword and Shield users. Having a wide range of versatility." Elizabeth said.

"Wha?"

"It's nothing. Just a thing of mine. Anyways that's four down, and two left to slay."

"Slay?" Bright asked, raising an eyebrow. At that point his suspicions were getting higher, and Elizabeth was starting to notice. She then decided to continue the discussion

"Ah, I can you tell me about the blue decks next?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, sure. Blue Decks have the most interesting playstyle amongst all the color decks. Instead of targeting the life, they destroy the opposing player's deck instead, forcing them into a deck-out. Technically, at the beginning of your start step, if you have no more cards in your deck, it an automatic loss." Bright said.

"Really? Is that all that they do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can tell you're not really impressed. But trust me, their ability to destroy decks is powerful. However, they can do other things. Other Blue Decks are focused on Nexuses. The ability Assault is one of the examples. Any spirit with this ability can exhaust a Nexus, and refresh themselves whenever they attack." Bright said.

"Wait. Nexus are like, locations. How does a location get tired?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know what to tell ya. I'm just telling you the rules. In other cases, some Blue Cards can have spirits be treated at their highest Level, and they destroy other Spirits via Cost comparison rather than BP comparison. The Spirits that are found in Blue Decks are usually humungous golems, and humanoid giants. Other times it's sea creatures."

"Sea Creatures. That's interesting. _Well, I think I know what Deck the Water Creatures will belong in. I just hope the Plesioth isn't one of the cards we have to face in the future."_ Elizabeth thought.

Just then, one of the teens from the tables raised their hands. "Excuse me, sir! I want clarify a ruling!" he said.

"I'll be there in a second." Bright shouted. "Duty calls for me. Anyways, enjoy the game and remember to have fun." He said, walking towards the match.

"Thank you for your help." Elizabeth said. Bright merely nodded and went over to the other table to help the players with the ruling. At the same time, Bob had just come back from the table with a Crunch Bar in his hands, and was munching on it.

"How it's going?" he asked.

"It's going pretty well. A nice employee, Bright Guns, told me about the Yellow, and Blue decks so far. Now all that's left is the White Deck."

Just then, the Women's bathroom door, suddenly opened up with a thud, with Florina standing in between with a grouchy look. She then slammed the door in rage, stormed over to the table and sat down while crossing her arms.

"Something wrong, Ms. Rush?" Elizabeth asked.

"What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG!? I'll tell you what's wrong! It's the fact that some people don't flush the toilet after using it! I mean seriously! All you have to do is push the handle! I would understand if the person has Germaphobia, but for crying out loud! All you have to do is push the lever or the button, and send your junk down the pipes! No one should look at someone else's junk! The only junk you should look at is your own! And the worst part, it was both stalls! The nerve of some people!" Florina then proceeded to pout and cross her arms.

Bob waited a for a while before responding. "Are you done?" he asked.

After that, Florina's scornful face was replaced with usual cheerful face. "Yeah. I vented all the anger out. I'm feeling better now. So, what were we doing again? Anger tends to make me a bit forgetful." She said.

"Well, while you were struggling with your problem, Mr. Guns was kind enough to help me with the explanation of other color decks. Now all that's left is the White deck." Elizabeth said.

"Oh man. White decks. If you're a fan of Mecha anime, then this is the deck for you." Florina said.

"I keep hearing about this anime, and now adding the word Mecha to it? Florina, not to be rude or anything, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Florina only stared at Elizabeth with a curious look. "Liz. What's the most advance piece of machinery you have?" she asked.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "Well, I already told Bob that we have flying airships."

"Really?"

"Don't get too excited, Florina. It's actually just a boat, with giant hot air balloon attached to the top via rope." Bob said.

"What!? That's ridiculous, Bob! Of course, it's something to get excited over! It may not be snazzy as an Airplane with its turbines and jet fuel, but Liz and her pals made and have flying boats! That's pretty neat!" Florina said.

"Why thank you. Technically I didn't build it though, but your thanks are appreciated. Other forms of machinery that we have include the Cannonball tracks at nearby fortresses, for Elder Dragon raids. Just load them up with cannon balls and let them loose. Probably one or our best advancements, is the Dragonator." Elizabeth said.

"What's a Dragonator?" Florina said.

"It's basically it's an oversized metal rod used to poke oversized things. It's covered in spikes and can deal massive damage to monsters. Although it takes a while for it to wind up, but it's worth it in the end. However, we mostly use it on Elder Dragons." Elizabeth said.

"I see. Well, I bet you have nothing like this at home." Florina then took a nearby white card, and showed it to Florina. It was a Mibrock-Soldier card.

"My word. Is that a Mechanical warrior?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes indeed. For you see, Ms. Crescent. While we may not have a gigantic poking stick, we do have robots! Our technological advancements have allowed us to create machines that can do a whole bunch of things. Serve food, build vehicles, juggling, and whole bunch more! The best thing is that robotic tech is constantly evolving and will get better every day." Florina exclaimed.

"Until our jobs get stolen." Bob said in a monotone voice.

Elizabeth eyed the card with an impressed look. "I must say, Florina, I'm quite intrigued with these so-called robots. So, does that mean you have anything like this in your world?" she asked, tapping the card.

Florina had a speechless look on her face, as she was silent for a moment. "Not exactly. That's a Sci-Fi mech. Meaning its fantasy. The closest thing we got to a mechanical robot warrior is a remote-control battle drone. But still! Try and beat that! Any other bombastically awesome stuff you guys made back in your world?" she asked with a smug look.

Elizabeth only glared at Florina's face with a stern expression. _"Judging by her expression. I think she sees this as some kind of competition. Such a strange woman. I might as well humor her."_ Elizabeth then let out a confidant chuckle and put on a smug grin. "Your robots are impressive, and I will admit that we fall behind in technology. However, if there is one thing, we created that is, um, bombastically awesome, it would be the…uh…um…the Gunlance!" Elizabeth shouted at the last part.

Florina's smile then disappeared as she blinked a couple of times, before responding. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HAVE GUNSWORDS IN YOUR WORLD!?" she shouted, drawing some looks.

"Technically, they're called Gunlances. It is what it sounds like. A Lance with a Gun barrel at the tip of the blade. I've had some expertise with the weapon, and I will say that it has a lot of firepower, especially with the Wyvernblast, which is powerful enough to bring any monster down to it's knees." Elizabeth said in a calm manner.

Right now, Florina had her jaw hanging open with a shock look. Bob looked mildly surprised but gave a slight nod at it, showing he was slightly impressed. After her initial shock, Florina took a deep breath, and sat down, with a sterner look. Elizabeth was wondering what was going on in her head. It wasn't until she raised her head and gave Elizabeth a humble, but defeated look. "Victory is yours. We've got nothing that can beat a Gunsword. I accept this defeat." She said in a modest tone, with some tears on her eyes. She even gave a genuine smile.

"Um…thanks? _It wasn't supposed to be a competition to begin with."_ Elizabeth thought.

Bob saw that Florina was still accepting defeat, and Elizabeth was too weirded out to say anything. "Are we still talking about Battle Spirits?" he asked.

Florina's eyes then lit up and proceeded to revert back to her perky attitude and immediately rose from her chair. "That's right! Aside from Machines, they have some creatures. But it's mostly mechs. If there is one thing that defines the White Deck, it's defense. Their magic cards are so good, that many other color decks use them. Burst Wall for example is a good one! Recovering a life and then ending an attack step is just pure White! What makes them more defensive is that some of these mechs are immune to other color effects. The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar for example has Invincibility: Infinity! Meaning it's immune to every color in the game! Complete Immunity! Well, sort of." Florina said, chuckling at the last part.

"A deck that focuses on defense. Sounds like a deck that would favor a Lance user. Like that Uragaan Armored Hunter that tanked the Behemoth." Elizabeth said.

"Who?" Bob asked.

"Oh. Just someone my friend from the New World told me about. Now then. Is there anything else that White Decks can do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course! Aside from having heavy defense, some Spirits can block while they're exhausted, making them sturdy tanks. Others are nasty, with abilities to return spirits back to the hand, and some cards can constantly refresh themselves over, and over, and over again!" Florina then shudder, and proceeded to hug herself. "That Griffon still gives me nightmares. Or was it the Lion Zodiac X-Rare? Ah, who cares! They both give me the shivers. Literally and figuratively. Did I mention the White Deck focuses on the Ice Element?"

"No. You did not. Well. That wraps up all the colors of the game. Thanks for the rundown. We Hunters don't really get any tutorials when we start hunting for the first time." Elizabeth said.

"Do you want us to teach you how to play the game?" Bob asked.

"That won't be necessary. I've seen Florina played two times. I'm quite familiar with the Steps, Cost, Reduction Symbols, Braves, Nexuses and Magic. I believe I have everything down." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it. _Almost everything. Heh, heh."_ Florina whispered to herself. "Any who, since you got all the info in that brain of yours. All that's left is to choose which color deck you want to play with."

"That sounds wonderful. Now then, I think I will...wait a minute." Elizabeth said. She then took a long look at Florina and Bob and stared at them with her piercing gaze.

"Uh…Is something wrong, Liz?" Florina asked.

"I just realized. Your hair and attire match your colored decks. Isn't that a bit of a coincidence?" Elizabeth asked.

Florina and Bob then exchanged glances at each other. "Oh, that's ridiculous, Liz. I dyed my hair red after getting the Red Deck! And then I switched to wearing mostly Red Clothing for the rest of my life." Florina said grinning.

Elizabeth only gave a deadpanned stare at her. "Really. That's…interesting. And you, Bob?"

"I genetically have Green hair. Having Green Hair means I can't be picky about the color of my clothing. I have to wear something that goes well with my hair color. I may not look like it, but I do care about my looks. I just play a Green Deck because the Wind Element is my favorite Element. So, you're right to an extent. It's just a coincidence." Bob said.

"Really? The reason I ask is because I have this strange temptation to use a White Deck. I don't want to use a Red nor a Green deck, so that we can maximize our use of different colored Monster Spirits. It's just that I wear White Clothes, and I have White Hair. It may sound stupid, but I feel as though that if pick up the White deck, I succumbing to some kind of prescribed fate. As if there is a higher being controlling us, color coding us to our respective sides. I don't know. Have you ever asked yourself if your actions are made by your decision, or if it was fated by some outer-world being? Don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

Florina only had a confused look on her face, and looked dumbfounded. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Can't say that I have. I'm not that much of a deep thinker. It hurts my head. I just prefer to enjoy the life that was given to me. And Battle Spirits."

Bob just continued to scroll through his phone, seeing which song he wanted to hear next. "I just roll with the punches. Look, if you want to use a White Deck, don't let a mere coincidence stop you. Just choose what you feel you want. Don't force something upon yourself that you don't want. Just go with whatever you think is right."

"You know what. I think you're right! I don't care if I'm colored white. But what I do care about is playing a White Deck, because I want to!" Elizabeth yelled. She then snatched up a Burst Wall card off the ground and held it up into the air with a triumphant look.

"That's cool and all, Liz, but why do you want to play a White Deck in the first place?" Florina asked.

"It's because I mostly like using Ice Weapons back at home. Believe it or not, one of the most epic fights I had was the Ukanlos." Elizabeth said.

"The You-Can-Lose? Who names these monsters?" Florina said.

"Florina. It's called the U-Kan-Los. Although you aren't completely wrong. A lot of my Hunter friends like to call it that. Mostly because it ends up triple-carting most inexperience hunters. But furthermore, the Ukanlos is a gigantic Elder Dragon that will tower over you, and can swim in the ice, chasing Hunters and attacking them using the sharp fin on is back. The Ukanlos can also use it's shovel like chin to scoop up ice chunks, and hurl them at Hunters. It doesn't end there. It also has a mega roar which can destroy your eardrums, and damage your entire body if you're too close. Also, it shoots a giant ice-beam from its mouth." Elizabeth then sat down and smiled. "I'll never forget it. Me using a Brachydios Kinsect Glaive, and mounting the beast. Stabbing away at its back and making him fall to the ground. It was cold, treacherous, but I prevailed. The blast from my weapon made quick work of him. Along with three other compatriots, we were victorious!" Elizabeth said.

Florina began clapping her hands. "That sounded awesome! But what does this have to do with White Decks?" she asked.

"I'm getting there. After the battle, I was lucky, very lucky, to have claim his Gem! With enough Gil, I was able to create his armor set! With the abilities of Attack Up (L), Razor Sharp, and Recovery Up, the armor I had granted me many more victories! To great hunts!" Elizabeth shouted.

Elizabeth than began laughing confidently, drawing more attention to the group. Bob and Florina then stared and Elizabeth with dumbfounded looks.

"She sure does love indulging in her own success. Then again, if you killed a gigantic Dragon which can destroy a village, I suppose you've earned some bragging rights." Florina said.

"True. I don't really mind her bragging. I do mind the number of stares we're getting though." Bob said looking around.

At this point, Elizabeth couldn't care less. "…And then there was this time where I managed to carry a Wyvern egg all the way back to a camp and evade the fury of Rathian at the same time! Still. Where does that gigantic boulder come from?" Elizabeth said.

"Should we stop her? We were supposed to be here to build her a deck. She's also starting to go off topic with her stories." Florina said sounding worried.

"Probably. If this goes on for too long, we might be here until closing." Bob said.

And so, Bob and Florina managed to get Elizabeth to stop going on about her amazing feats, although it took a lot of effort and a cup of water. Eventually, they started going over her deck, deciding which spirits to use, the different types of magic, as well as some Bursts. After several moments of intense thinking and some debate of what cards to use, the deck was finally built.

"How many low-cost spirits do you suggest using?" Elizabeth asked.

"I usually have them make up 1/3 of my spirits. Cost-3 Spirit aren't bad either. But it's really important, and vital, to add in the heavy hitters." Florina said.

"I see. What about mixing different colored cards together?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can do that. Just make sure it functions well with the deck in whole." Bob said.

"I use a couple of white cards in my red deck for defensive options. And some people use red cards for draw power. I like Burst Draw." Florina said.

Elizabeth nodded. While constructing the deck, she couldn't help but smile. _"Feels like mixing and matching different armor pieces, and then outfitting them decorations. Almost feels like home."_

 _(Forty-Five Minutes Later)_

"And that's how you build a deck." Florina said.

"I'm grateful for your help, but did it had really had to involve this many chocolate bars?" Elizabeth asked. Florina then looked at the table, and saw that it was littered with chocolate bar wrappers. She then turned to Bob who had chocolate over his mouth, and was still munching on another.

"Chocolate is a great snack for boosting brain power. The rush of sugar is never to be underestimated." Florina said proudly.

"Yes. It has the power to give you a heart attack." Elizabeth replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell that to Bob. He's been eating them non-stop ever since he was five years old, and he's still alive! How do you do it?"

"Metabolism." He replied. "I have a special type of metabolism." Bob then went back to chewing on his candy.

Elizabeth looked a bit concerned for Bob. Suddenly, Florina then grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer. "Alright then. Now that deck is finished, we can finally start having some fun!" she exclaimed.

"You mean a battle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, that. But I have something else in mind first! OPENING BOOSTER PACKS!" Florina exclaimed, as both she and Elizabeth were standing in front of the counter, with Bright standing behind the register.

"May I help you?" Bright asked in a pleasant tone.

"You see, Liz, there is no greater joy in Battle Spirits than buying a random pack of mystery cards, opening it up, and hoping you get a super rare card." Florina said. She then slapped a three-dollar bills onto the table and Bright gave her a pack.

"Wait. You don't know what you're getting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh huh. I mean, there always a chance, even if it's small, to get that one special card you always wanted in your life! Well, most people choose to buy singles now a days, or just buy a huge box of them to increase their chances, but buying single packs are a lot more fun for me. Wouldn't you agree that not knowing what you're going get, with a small probability of getting the actual thing you really want or need, when in reality you're probably going to have to do over and over again?" Florina said.

Right now, Elizabeth looked ticked off. "Yeah. Exactly. I bet a whole bunch of people from my world would agree. Luck." She said in a spiteful tone. Florina played no mind to it as she just shrugged.

"Alright, Liz. Pick a pack. It's on me for today." Florina said, as she gestured her hand to numerous amounts of card boxes on the display.

Elizabeth then looked up and saw the numerous amounts of boxes, depicting different spirits, some looking more advance than others. Her eyes began darting around, as her mind try to distinguish which box would be the best choice. "Why…are there many of them?"

"Companies have to make money somehow. This company just so happens to thrive off our need to play card games. Meaning more gimmicks, more spirits, more ways to play and a whole bunch of neat features that either break or destroy game format in general." Florina said. Elizabeth only stared at Florina with a blank look, as she couldn't follow what she was saying. "Want me to pick a pack for you?"

"No, no, no! I will do this myself. I shallllllll, pick, uuuuhhhh, that one! Over there." Elizabeth said, pointing to the box on middle left shelf.

Bright immediately reach up for the pack while Florina exchanged her money with him and handed the pack over to Elizabeth. "Go on. Open it! Let's see what you got."

Hesitant, Elizabeth teared opened the pack and pulled out the cards. The first several cards were a bunch of common cards, but the very last one, depicted a black and white metallic robot, wielding a shield and a pink laser sword, with ice blowing around it.

Florina merely let out a long gasp. "NO FREAKING WAY! You got an X-Rare on your first pull!" she said.

"X-Rare? I'm going to assume that's pretty good, right?"

"Pretty good? They're freaking AMAZING! They are so powerful, so cool, and most important, they….they….uh. I got nothing, but it's still awesome! Quick! Add it to your deck. It'll help you whoop butt." Florina said.

"Ok then. You do have more experience in this game, so I'll do as you say. So, aren't you going to open your pack?" Elizabeth asked, putting the card into her deck. At the same time, Florina had proceeded to rip her pack into shreds and immediately went past the common cards to see the rare card she got.

Upon seeing the card, Florina was speechless. A smile then slowly formed on her face, as she began squealing with delight. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She stammered, as the pitch in her voice began to become higher, and more strained.

"Um, Florina. Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Liz! Check out what I got~." Florina sung, showing Elizabeth the card. It was a Red Card, depicting a bipedal purple dragon, wearing red and white samurai clothing, with golden accents, along with purple pants. It wielded a sharp longsword, had a golden samurai emblem on its forehead. It even had hair on its head, in the style of a ponytail.

"Is that Dragon wearing clothes? And is wielding a Longsword?" Elizabeth asked, startled by the Spirit's look.

"I got the Samurai-Dragon! He's not as rare as the Mibrock-Baragan, but I always wanted him! Just look at that design! And the sword. The sharp, dangerous, destructive, sword! The only thing that would make it better, if was a sword made of fire! Not to mention it has a cool ability." Florina said, fawning over the new card she got. She was definitely going to put it in her deck. "I've got to go showed this to Bob!" Florina then dashed off back to her table and was still jumping up and down. "Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob! You're not going to believe what just happened!" Florina said, while still grinning.

"You got the Samurai-Dragon card you always wanted." Bob replied.

"H-how did…?"

"You were screaming about it so loudly, that I even heard them past these Earphones. Congratulations though. Have fun using him." Bob said.

Florina only grinned as she then took out her deck box, and immediately slid the card in. They then noticed walking up to them with a mixed face of looking confused and annoyed. "So, am I going to battle today, or are you just going to scream for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"I don't scream that much." Florina retorted. Bob and Elizabeth only gave her deadpanned looks.

"Florina. You scream so much, that I can probably make a twenty-minute complication video of it." Bob said.

Florina only growled. "Fair point." She said while crossing her arms. Just then, she then spotted Bright sweeping the floor in the background, and Florina in front of her. Her eyes then transition between the two a couple of times, until a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Florina. Why are you smiling like the grinch?" Bob asked, as he began to worry what she had in mind.

"Follow me, Liz. I found an _ultra_ -opponent for you." Florina said as she began walking towards Bright, while Elizabeth just followed. Bob just went back to listening to his music. However, he began thinking about what Florina just said.

" _Ultra-opponent? Is she talking about Bright?"_ He would of thought about it even further, but one of his favorite songs just came up, disrupting his train of thought. _"I like this song."_

As for the two girls, they finally made their way to Bright, as the store manager took notice. "Hello, Florina. Elizabeth. Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Yes indeed! We would like you to be Liz's first Battle Spirit's opponent! Can you do it, please?" Florina asked.

"If you have the time of course." Elizabeth said.

Bright thought about it for a while, and scratch his chin. "Does she know what she's getting into to?" he asked.

"Oh, ho, ho. She'll have a U-L-T first time if she battles you. Catch my drift?" Florina said, giving him a wink.

"Is there something wrong with your eye, Florina? Also, what does ult stand for? Hello? Is anyone listening to me?" Elizabeth asked.

Bright was only silent for a moment. He then let out a small chuckled. "Why not? The first battle of any beginner should be memorable. Also, seeing that the current arena match is almost over, and that there's not that much people here, I would say that this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the battlefield. So, what do you say, Missy? You in?"

Elizabeth only nodded. "I would love to. And thanks again for helping me out."

"Your welcome. Although, just because you're new at this, I won't be holding back my punches." Bright said.

"If you did, I would punch you in the gut for that." Elizabeth replied.

Bright then laughed out loud. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You're a funny girl! I like that. I'll go get one of my decks. Wait right here." he said, as he walked towards the employee room.

"Hey, Florina. What should I expect from Bright? He looks normal on the outside, but I can tell that his soul looks fierce and hungers for battle. I've seen people like him before." Elizabeth said.

"Really? That's kind of neat. Although you're right about the fierce thing. You're just have to wait and see." Florina said, grinning at end.

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It'll be more fun this way. Trust me."

"Fun for me, or fun for you?"

 _(Later)_

Soon, Elizabeth was standing on the Arena teleportation platform, waiting for Bright. It was technically a large teleporter, that transports players to an artificial arena. Similar to the Battlefield that were seen previously, but are more technological than magical. There was also a big TV screen to broadcast what was happening in the arena. As for Florina and Bob, they were standing in front of the teleporter, and were waiting to see the battle.

"You got Bright to battle against, Liz. Doesn't that seem kind of extreme for a first-time battle?" Bob asked.

"Bob. If there is one thing that Papa kept on telling me, it's that experience is the best teacher in the world. And First-Hand Experience is like a Crash-course lesson. So, why not have her experience a battle against someone like Bright? Plus, there's no bad outcome if Liz loses. This match is for fun." Florina said.

"Hm. You have a point there. I still think Bright is bit extreme for a first-time beginner." Bob said.

"I can you hear you by the way. Also, I don't mind at all. For us Hunters, we have get beaten by enemies, in order to beat our foes." Elizabeth said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Bob asked.

"It means you have to take the hits, and to learn how dodge and counter said hits. For example; the Cavemen only discovered the use of fire after burning themselves with it. Thus, they attained the ability to cook well-done steaks." Elizabeth said.

"Amen to that!" Florina cheered.

Soon, Bright had just exited the employee room walked towards the arena transporter, and stood in front of Elizabeth, but he had a stern look on his face.

"Mr. Guns. To a good match." Elizabeth said, holding out her hand.

Bright accepted it. "Yes. Indeed. However, you will not be facing Bright Guns."

"Huh?"

"For instead you shall face…" Bright then threw off his employee apron. Now, he was wearing a dark-blue coat, with a ripped right sleeve. and grey pants, with a pirate like buckle. He also wore a chief cap, that was a bit torn on the side. He also had bandages wrapped around each of his arms. More so, his coat was un-buttoned, revealing his muscular abs. He did wear a Sapphire amulet around his neck. What was even weirder was that his hair color also changed to blue. He then began talking a in a much deeper voice. "…GunsBancho – The Ocean Chief!"

Elizabeth only had a blank look on her face, surprised by the sudden transformation. "How did he change clothes so fast?"

"Oh my gosh! It's the Ocean Chief!" Florina cheered.

"Ocean Chief?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a quirk of Bright. He changes personalities depending on which deck he decides to use. We don't know how it happens, but it just happens." Bob said.

"Okay, but you have to admit, changing hair-colors that fast should not be possible." Elizabeth said.

"Lady Crescent! This Battle, I shall engrave it in your memories!" Bright said in a tough voice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, as she was ready. "Sure thing. Let's us begin."

The two battlers stared each other down, and said the starting words to begin the battle.

"GATE OPEN! RELEASE!"

A flash of light appeared on the transporter, as both players were transported to the virtual arena. New clothing appeared on Elizabeth's body, being the standard arena battle suit that everyone wears when fighting in the arena. It consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, with white armor gauntlets with red spheres embedded in each. The lower garments were black pants, with lower white leg armor and black shoes. In addition, there were also orange outlines on the armor as well. More importantly there was a red chest piece, that contain five blue orbs, which indicated her life. Bright wore the same thing, but his armor was colored blue, instead of red. Elizabeth found herself standing on a pedestal, with a Battlefield table in front of her, and her deck on the upper right-hand corner. She looked around and saw that field was similar to the one that Florina battled in, but instead of a rocky terrain, there was a light-blue cross grid on the flow and white metallic walls on the side. Both players then drew their cards, and were ready to battle.

Turn 1: Ocean Chief  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 5 vs Ocean Chief Life: 5  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 4 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 4+1  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 3C, 1S vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C, 1S

Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 0C

"Ocean turn. Start step. Draw Step. Main Step. Show yourselves! Quartz-Golems!" Bright yelled. Two Blue Sapphire gems then appeared on the field, as they then shattered creating the two spirits.

 _Quartz-Golem  
[Cost: 1] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Artificial Soldier]  
LV 1 (1C): 2000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 3000BP  
LV 3(4C): 5000BP  
[Color: Blue] [Symbols: 1 Blue] _

_Quartz-Golem 1 (1S): Level 1 [2000BP]_

 _Quartz-Golem 2 (1C): Level 1 [2000BP]_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C, 1S – 3C, 1S = 0C_

 _Ocean Chief Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C_

The Spirits that appeared on the field, were two light-blue golems, with rock like bodies. They had golden accents and one red eye each. Both golems slammed their fists onto the ground.

"Turn end." Bright said, crossing his arms.

Turn 2: Elizabeth Crescent  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 5 vs Ocean Chief Life: 5  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 4+1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 3  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 3C+1C, 1S vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 2C

" _A Blue deck. That means he might try and destroy my deck. Florina said something about him being tough and I am willing to believe that. However, a Hunter doesn't waver. But panic diving is acceptable."_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Start Step! And then…Core Step. Following with the Draw Step. And then the Main Step. I summon, um, Wingsoldier at Level 1." Elizabeth said, placing her card on the board.

 _Wingsoldier  
[Cost: 4] [Reductions: 2 White]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Armed Machine]  
LV 1 (1C): 2000BP  
LV 2 (3C): 4000BP  
[Color: White] [Symbols: 1 White] _

_Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 4C, 1S – 4C, 1S = 0C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C + 4C = 0C_

 _WingSoldier (1S): Level 1 [2000BP]_

Behind Elizabeth, a metallic hanger materialized. Within the hanger, the sound of red sirens could be heard, and a Spirit was ready to take launch. The spirit had the body of a red and white jet, and with a robotic head, sticking out of the front of the body. The boosters were then ignited and the Spirit flew out of the hangar door, and dived towards the battlefield.

"An Aerial flying device?" Elizabeth wondered.

WingSoldier's body then began to morph, with its part's shifting around, until it took up a more humanoid form, with the wings becoming the arms, and the boosters became the legs. The head unit resembled that of fighter's cockpit, with two yellow eyes, and wings extending from the sides. It also had two beam sabers attached to the sides of the waist. The Spirit then landed on the ground and gave a thumbs-up.

"Oh. It became a man. This must be the powers of these so called mechas. Quite impressive." Elizabeth said.

 _(Meanwhile at the Shop)_

Bob and Florina were busy watching the match, and for some reason, there weren't that many people at the store right now.

Right now, Bob was humming to himself. "Transformers. More than meets the eye. Autobots wage their battles to destroy the evil forces of the Deceptions~. Transformers. Robots in disguise~." He sung. Florina then stared at him with a surprised look.

Bob then took notice and looked at her with a neutral face. "What? I like Transformers. My dad introduced me to the G1 era and got me hooked up on it as well."

"Wow. I didn't know that. Who's your favorite?" Florina asked.

"Soundwave. No debate." Bob said.

"For me, it's a tie between Arcee and Jazz." Florina said.

"That's cool."

 _(Battlefield)_

"Wingsoldier's effect activates! When summoned to my field, one of your Spirits with 5000BP or less is return to your hand." Elizabeth said.

Wingsoldier then placed his right finger tips on his head, and activated his laser eyebeams, and landed a hit on one of the Quartz-Golems. The Quartz Golem dissipated as a swirl of white light enveloped it. The Quartz-Golem card on Bright's board then jumped up, as he simply grabbed it and placed it back into his hand.

 _Ocean Chief Hand: 4_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C + 1C_

"Next I'll set a Burst. Wingsoldier! Charge forward!" Elizabeth yelled. Wingsoldier's eyes lite up, responding to the command. Using its boosters on its feet, it propelled itself into the air and flew towards Bright. He then detached the hilt of his beam saber from his right waist, as it then created a double beam-blade saber, colored pink.

" _Wingsoldier and Quartz-Golem both have 2000BP. If memory serves correctly, any two spirits that battle each other with the same BP will destroy each other. So, either he takes a life, or loses his monster, along with mine. Fortunately, since I returned a spirit to his hand, it'll be harder for him to get cost reductions. What will you do, Bright?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

Bright only gazed at the Mechanical Soldier flying towards him. He merely closed his eyes and scoffed. "Just take it from life." With that said, Wingsoldier slammed his beam saber down on to the white sphere that appeared around Bright, shattering one of his lives.

 _Ocean Chief Life: 4_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 1C + 1C = 2C_

" _He didn't block."_ "Turn end." Elizabeth said.

Turn 3: Ocean Chief  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 5 vs Ocean Chief Life: 5  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 3 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 4+1  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 2C+1C+2C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 4C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 2C – 2C

"Ocean turn. Show yourselves! Quartz-Golem at Level 1! Riot-Golem at Level 2!"

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 5C – 5C = 0C_

 _Ocean Chief Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C_

 _Riot-Golem  
[Cost: 3] [Reductions: 2 Blue]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Artifical Soldier]  
LV 1 (1C): 3000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 5000BP  
LV 3 (4C): 7000BP  
[Color: Blue] [Symbols: 1 Blue] _

_Quartz-Golem (1C): Level 1 [2000BP]_

 _Riot-Golem (2C): Level 2 [5000BP]_

On Bright's field another Quartz-Golem appeared. The other golem had a body of metallic blocks, with a head with wrench like contraption on the back with two yellow eyes. What made it unique is that both of its arms were riot shields with hands attached to the ends.

"I'll shall simply set a Burst. Turn end." Bright said.

Turn 4: Elizabeth Crescent  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 5 vs Ocean Chief Life: 4  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 3+1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 2  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C+1C+4C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 4C-4C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 2C

" _He didn't attack again. What's he planning? I can tell what he's thinking with that stern look on his face. I can't let that phase me. I'll just apply a bit more pressure."_ Elizabeth thought.

"Alright. Start Step. Core Step. Draw Step. And now to make sure that I do the Refresh Step. Refreshing my spirits and my core in the trash goes back to the reserve. Main Step! I summon Zaneegun and another Wingsoldier!" Elizabeth said.

 _Zaneegun  
[Cost: 1] [Reduction: 1 White]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Armed Machine, Flying Fish]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 3000BP  
[Color: White] [Symbols: 1 White] _

_Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 5C – 4C = 1C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 2C_

 _Zaneegun (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Wingsoldier 2 (1C): Level 1 [2000BP]_

Another Wingsoldier flew out of a Hanger and landed on the battlefield, while a White Diamond appeared on the field and shattered, creating a new spirit. This Zaneegun resembled a krill fish, but was a robot, with a white and red paint job. Its lobster like Claws were pulled back to the side, and acted as rocket boosters for flight. It had two antennas coming out of the head, and going back, along with two yellow eyes. It even had two blasters underneath it's body. The Spirit hovered in mid-air, ready for combat.

"With the effect of Wingsoldier, I return Riot-Golem to your hand!" Elizabeth shouted. With that said, the second Wingsoldier fired his laser eyebeams, and struck the Riot-Golem, forcing it back into the hand.

 _Ocean Chief Hand: 3_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C + 2C = 2C_

Bright however, only scoffed at this. "There it is! Your Spirit's 'When Summoned' effect was the condition for triggering my Burst!" he yelled.

"What!?"

A red pixilated grid surrounded Bright's Burst causing it to spring open, depicting a Dragon warrior, sending out two fire attacks from his hands, towards two cards. "Burst Draw! It's Burst Effect, I can draw two cards from my deck. Seeing as that I have insufficient core, I won't use the Main Effect. You may continue your turn."

 _Burst Draw  
[Cost: 4] [Reduction: 2 Red]  
[Type: Magic/Burst] [Color: Red] _

_Ocean Chief Hand: 5_

"Very well then. Attack Step! Go, Wingsoldier! Charge forward!" Elizabeth shouted.

The Wingsoldier with the Soul Core nodded and flew into battle, reading its beam-saber.

"Just take it from life." Bright replied. Wingsolider then raised its sword and smashed it onto the sphere, shattering the life.

 _Ocean Chief Life: 3_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 2C + 1C = 3C_

"I'm still going. Wingsolider number 2! Strike!" Elizabeth ordered. The Second Soldier nodded and flew off into battle.

"Quartz-Golem. Defend at once." Bright said.

The Quartz-Golem with the Soul Core readied itself, as it then slammed its fists onto the ground. A Blue Aura then glowed around it, causing the top card of Elizabeth's deck to fly off into the trash.

 _(Store)_

"Oh boy. Bright is starting with the Deck Destruction. How many cards does Liz still have in the deck, Bob?" Florina asked.

"We put together a standard 40-card deck. Being her second turn, and taking into the fact that she hasn't used any draw effects, she has 33-cards left in her deck." Bob said.

"Alright. Now the only question that remains is which will go first. Liz's life, deck, or will it be Bright's life?"

 _(Battlefield)_

Quartz-Golem then ran towards the charging Wingsolider and received a fatal slash across the chest. However, the Quartz-Golem used its final moments to smash the chassis of Wingsoldier as both spirits exploded.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 1C + 1C = 2C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 33-Cards_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C + 1C = 4C_

"So, this is Deck Destruction. I'll be honest, I'm not that impressed." Elizabeth said.

"A person like you should know that first impressions aren't everything." Bright said.

"True. If that is the case, then I hope you can show me more. I end my turn." Elizabeth said.

Turn 5: Ocean Chief  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 5 vs Ocean Chief Life: 3  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 2 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 5+1  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 2C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 4C+1C+2C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 2C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 2C – 2C

"Ocean turn." Bright then drew his card, and smiled. "You have arrived. Main step! I summon two Mechanic-Corgis, each at Level 1! Show yourselves!" he yelled.

 _Mechanic-Corgi  
[Cost: 0] [Reductions: None]  
[Type: Spirit] [Family: Creator]  
LV 1 (1C): 1000BP  
LV 2 (2C): 2000BP  
[Color: Blue] [Symbols: 1 Blue] _

_Ocean Chief Reserve: 7C – 2C = 5C_

 _Mechanic-Corgi 1 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Mechanic-Corgi 2 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

Two Blue Sapphires appeared on the field, as two new spirits appeared. They were corgis with light-tan fur on their main bodies and had some white fur on the underbody, to their snout. However, these corgis stood on their hind legs, like humans, and wore dark-blue jump suits, with a blue sapphire gem embedded in the center, and a hole in the rear end to allow their tails to come out. They also wore white-mechanic gloves and boots, and had mechanic goggles around their necks. They also wielded steel hammers, that were handcrafted for their sizes. One of the corgis scratched his ear, while the other yawned.

Florina wasn't too excited about seeing dogs right about now. She likes dogs, but she was still trying to forget that horrible memory she had today. Elizabeth on the other hand was quite fascinated. "So, these must be the so-called dogs that Florina was talking about. I admit, they are cute." She said.

Bright merely disregarded Elizabeth's comment, and was ready to start the real battle. "The condition has been met. The Ocean shall now rage! Go, Spirit Soul!" he yelled. The two corgis then raised their hammers and barked confidently, as a Blue Sapphire gem appeared above their heads.

 _Mechanic Corgi 1: Symbols (2 Blue)_

 _Mechanic Corgi 2: Symbols (2 Blue)_

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked.

 _(Insert BGM: Battle Spirits Ultimate OST-10:_ _最強銀河_ _究極ゼロ_ _～バトルスピリッツ_ _-OST-_ _アルティメットバト_ _ル_ _) Let it play out till the end. [Copy and Paste the Japanese Part on Youtube.]_

"Creation of the Gods! Blue Soldier of Lion's might! Stand now on the battlefield and demolish everything! I summon Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem at Level 3!" Bright yelled, slamming the card on his board.

 _Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem  
[Cost 8] [Reductions: 4 Blue]  
[Type: Ultimate] [Family: Incarnate, Artificial Soldier]  
LV 3 (1C): 16000BP  
LV 4 (3C): 20000BP  
LV 5 (5C): 30000BP  
[Color: Blue] [Symbol: 1 Ultimate] _

_Ocean Chief Reserve: 5C – 5C = 0C_

 _Ocean Chief Trash: 0C + 4C = 4C_

 _Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem (1C): LV 3 [16000BP]_

The clouds in the arena turned dark as lighting crackled from within. Suddenly, a vortex of water descended from the skies above, and struck the ground, spinning rapidly. The vortex then widened out, becoming a cylinder like shape. Within the water, two red eyes glowed, Lighting from above then struck the water dispersing it, revealing a gigantic robotic warrior, in a golden color. The warrior then threw out it's arms, dispersing the gold color. Orichalcum-Golem was a robotic warrior, with a metallic blue and yellow frame, with hints of white and gun-metal gray. The shoulder pads were jet boosters, with aerial fins, for maneuverability, and quick movements. The head unit resembled that of a lion, with a metallic mane that spread to the back and spread outwards. Within the mouth portion was the robot face, with two red eyes, and there were also two red eyes on the lion head. There were also blue gems on the mech's body but the most notable one was the one in the chest. Orichalcum-Golem held out both of his hands, as two light-blue plasma rifles appeared in each hand and aimed them at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was speechless, stunned, and even frighten of what she was seeing. A being of an immense power was standing before her. "In the name of a Fatalis, what is this!?" she said, feeling overwhelmed by the aura.

"Allow me to explain. Ultimates. The fifth type of card that comes after, Spirits, Magic, Nexuses, and Braves. As the name states, they are beings that surpass Spirits entirely. Instead of starting at Level 1, they start at Level 3 with only one core, meaning they start with high BP. However, in order to summon them, certain conditions must be met. For Orichalcum-Golem, I must have at least one or more Blue Spirits on my field, which I do. And with Spirit Soul, whenever I would summon an Ultimate, I get an extra symbol for that summon, meaning all my cost reductions were satisfied. Now, let the real battle commence!" Bright yelled, as his spirits and ultimate cheered alongside him.

 _(Store)_

"Oh my gosh, Bob! It's here! It's the Ultimate! It looks so fricking cool! The guns, the robo-part. It just screams 'I'm going to beat ya black and blue'!" Florina cheered, as she began shaking Bob by the collar.

"We've seen that Ultimate multiple times Florina. You don't have to get this excited." Bob said.

"You watch Endgame three times in theaters." Florina said in a deadpanned tone.

"Fair point." Bob said.

 _(Battlefield)_

"Attack Step. Crush her! Oricalcum-Golem!" Bright yelled. The Ultimate merely nodded and began to advance run across the field, loading both of its guns. "Ultimate-Oricalcum-Golem's LV 3, 4, 5 effect! As long his presence dominates this field, all Spirits and Ultimates in the Artificial Soldier Family on my field gain the skill 'Demolish', and that includes himself!" Bright yelled. A Blue Aura then began surround Orichalcum Golem, as he then took aim and fired three Plasma shots at Elizabeth. However, instead of striking a barrier, the shots instead shot her deck, sending the top three cards flying into the trash.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 30-Cards_

"W-what just happened?"

"Whenever a Spirit or Ultimate with Demolish attacks, I can discard cards from the top of your deck equal to the Spirit or Ultimate's level. Orichalcum-Golem is Level 3. Therefore, three cards were discarded from your deck. Now then. What shall you do about his attack?" Bright said.

Elizabeth only smirked at this. "I'll take it from life!" she yelled.

Orichalum-Golem then holstered both of its rifles and then delivered a strong right hook, at the Blue Sphere that appeared around Elizabeth, shattering her first life.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Life: 4_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 2C + 1C = 3C_

Elizabeth stepped back after feeling the force of the attack. She then regained her composure and had a determined look on her face. "When my Life decreases, my Burst activates!" she said. A white pixilated grid appeared around her Burst, causing it to spring up and activate, revealing it to be the New Card she got.

Just as she was about to play it, a thought crossed her mind. _"Up until now, Florina would say something to announce the arrival the Key Spirit in her deck. She says it's a form of provocation. I guess I could give it a try."_

"Ummm…Warrior of cold, frosty, ice. Make my enemies…uh…um...shiver…and tremble…before your mecha something powers…and…and…uh…give them frostbites." There was bit of an awkward silence in the air. "Just please come out, Mibrock-Baragan." Elizabeth said, sounding completely embarrassed.

 _The IceHero Mibrock-Baragan (Revival)  
[Cost: 7] [Reduction: 4 White]  
[Type: Spirit/Soul-Burst] [Family: Sumpreme Hero, Android]  
LV 1 (1C) 6000BP  
LV 2 (3C) 9000BP  
LV 3 (4C) 12000BP  
[Color: White] [Symbols: 1 White] _

_Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 3C – 3C = 0C_

 _The IceHero Mibrock-Bargan (3C): Level 2 [9000BP]_

A glacial mountain then appeared behind Elizabeth, and on top of the mountain was a wolf made of dark aura. The wolf let out a howl, as its body took on an astral shape and flew towards the battlefield, striking the ground and causing a splash of black aura to splash. From the aura, Mibrock-Baragan had appeared, and activated his beam-saber. Getting a better look at him. The Robot had a wolf head design on its front chess, with white jewels studded on its chest. It also had a huge ring armor piece onto of its shoulders, with six panels attached to it. The panels then folded, forming a metallic robe for Mibrock-Baragan. They acted as small shields, while the big shield was attached to the back for storage. Baragan then raised its sword and threw it downward, ready for battle.

 _(Store)_

"Yeowch. That was hard to watch." Bob said.

"Don't be too hard on her. It is her first time getting into the game. She'll get better. Hopefully." Florina said.

 _(Battlefield)_

"Ugh. That was horrible." Elizabeth groaned.

"Hmph. What's matters is that you made the attempt to try. However, let this failure of yours be a lesson of how to properly make a great summon declaration. I shall now end my turn." Bright said.

Turn 6: Elizabeth Crescent  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 4 vs Ocean Chief Life: 3  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 2+1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 2  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C+2C+1C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 2C-2C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 4C

After recovering from her embarrassing summon performance, she went back to thinking strategically. _"This Ultimate must be the fun part that Florina was talking about. I do find it quite majestic in its own destructive way. However, it only destroyed three cards from my deck. No. It must do more than just that. You don't just earn the title of being Ultimate. He probably has to Level it up first. I have to win this fast, or my deck will vanish."_ Elizabeth then moved to her Main-step and considered her options.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 29-Cards_

"I'm low on cores since I haven't loss that many lives. Better play smart. I summon another Zaneegun at Level 1! Then I'll raise Wingsoldier to Level 2!" Elizabeth declared.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 3C – 3C = 2C_

 _Zaneegun 2 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Wingsoldier (1S, 2C): Level 2 [4000BP]_

"Next I'll set another Burst. Attack Step! I attack with Baragan!" Elizabeth yelled. Baragan held his saber with both hands and charged towards Bright.

"Life." Bright said sternly. Baragan raised his sword and then smashed the barrier that surrounded Bright.

 _Ocean Chief Life: 2_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C + 1C = 1C_

"Wingsoldier! You're next!" Elizabeth shouted. Wingsoldier nodded and drew his dual-beam saber and sped off into battle.

"Quartz-Golem! Defend! With Quartz-Golem's effect, one card is discarded from your deck." Bright said.

Quartz-Golem slammed his fists onto the ground, causing one card to fly off of Elizabeth's deck. Quartz-Golem then began charging towards Wingsoldier, but the aerial-bot, sliced cleanly through the Golem, causing it to explode.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 28-Cards_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 1C + 1S = 1C, 1S_

"I end my turn." Elizabeth said.

Turn 7: Ocean Chief  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 4 vs Ocean Chief Life 2  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 2+1  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 1C+1C+4C, 1S  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 4C-4C

"Ocean turn. Magic. Strong Draw! I can now draw three cards from my deck, and then discard two cards that I do not need. I'll discard a Quartz-Golem and another Strong Draw. Show yourselves! Riot-Golems!" Bright shouted.

 _Strong Draw  
[Cost: 3] [Reductions: 2 Blue]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: Blue] _

_Ocean Chief Reserve: 6C, 1S – 4C = 1C, 1S_

 _Ocean Chief Trash: 0C + 3C = 3C_

 _Riot-Golem 1 (1C): Level 1 [3000BP]_

 _Riot-Golem 2 (1C): Level 1 [3000BP]_

Strong Draw showed a bandaged arm forcefully drawing cards. Two Blue Sapphires then appeared on the field, and then shattered, as two Riot-Golems appeared, ready for combat. "Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem! Destroy at Level 4! Unleash your true strength!" Bright yelled.

 _Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem: (2C, 1S): Level 4 [20000BP]_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 1C, 1S – 1C, 1S = 0C_

New power surged within the Golem as it then raised its arms with new found strength. "Looks like I'm in for a load of trouble." Elizabeth said to herself.

"Prepare yourself. Attack Step! I…"

"Hold it right there, Bright! Mibrock-Baragan's effect activates! At the start of your Attack Step, I can return one Spirit on my field back to my hand! I return Wingsoldier to my hand! Now that Wingsoldier is back in my hand, I get to return any number of your Spirits back to the hand as long as their total cost is equivalent to the Spirit I return to my hand. Wingsoldier had a cost of 4, meaning I can return your two-cost 0 doggies and one of your cost 3 Riot-Golems back to your hand! Begone from my sights spirits!" Elizabeth yelled.

A swirl of light appeared around Wingsoldier, causing him to disappeared. The same happened for the two Corgis and the Riot-Golem, who were all sent back to the hand.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C + 2C, 1S = 2C, 1S_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 0C + 3C = 3C_

"I will still advance. Riot-Golem! Smash! Riot-Golem's Demolish activates! One card from your deck is destroyed!" Bright said sternly.

Riot Golem then slammed its arms together and began running across the field towards Elizabeth's field. At the same time, it crossed its arms, and then threw them out, sending out a shock-wave towards Elizabeth's deck, destroying one card.

"I'll take it from life!" Elizabeth yelled.

The Riot-Golem then jumped into the air, and smashed its fist against the sphere, shattering it.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Life: 3C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 2C, 1S + 1C = 3C, 1S_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 27-Cards_

"When my life is decreased, my Burst activates!" Elizabeth yelled. A pixilated grid then appeared around the Burst card, and sprung it open. The card depicted a Robot Warrior, cutting through the universe itself. "Dimension Sword! This card returns any opposing Spirit back to the hand. And that'll be your Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem!"

 _Dimension Sword  
[Cost: 4] [Reductions: 2 White]  
[Type: Magic/Burst] [Color: White]_

However, nothing happened as the Golem remained in place, not affected by anything. "What!? Why isn't it working?"

Bright only let out a soft chuckle. "Ultimates are beings whose strengths are on another level than spirits. In other words, unless your card says that it can affect an Ultimate, your Burst effect is not strong enough to move my Ultimate!" Bright said.

Elizabeth scowled at that. "Fine. I'll return your final Riot-Golem to your hand. With Mibrock-Baragan's LV 2, 3 effect, after activating a Burst, I can immediately set another one from my hand." She said, while setting her Burst.

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C + 1C = 4C_

"Do as you please. Orichalcum-Golem! Crush her!" Bright yelled. Orichalcum-Golem ready itself, and began making a beeline for Elizabeth. "Now that he's at Level 4, his true strength is revealed! Ultimate-Trigger…Lock-On!" Bright then made a finger gun with his right hand, and pointed it at Elizabeth. Orichalcum-Golem then fired a shot from one of his guns, causing the top card of Elizabeth's deck to jump up and hover in mid-air.

"Tell me. What is the Cost of the card?" Bright asked.

"The Cost? It's Burst Wall. A C-Cost of 4." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

Bright merely smiled. "A hit." He then shot a blue ray of energy out of his finger gun, and struck the floating card, sending it to the trash. Orichalcum-Golem then stopped running, as it then aimed its left rifle at Elizabeth and unleashed a furry of plasma shots at her. Elizabeth covered herself with her arms, but realized this was not the attack. The force of the bullets caused six of her cards to fly off the top of her deck and into the trash.

"What the heck was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ultimate-Trigger. It's a skill that a majority of Ultimates possess. Whenever an Ultimate attacks, the top card of the opposing deck is sent to the trash. Then, if the Cost of the card is less than the Cost of the Ultimate, it will be a hit and a special effect activates. In this case, whenever Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem's Ultimate-Trigger hits, the top six cards of your deck are discarded. Furthermore, he still has his Demolish effect! Being at Level 4, four cards are discarded from your deck!" Bright yelled.

Orichalcum-Golem then raised its other gun, and fired a single beam of plasma at Elizabeth's deck sending the top four cards of her deck flying into the trash.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 16-Cards_

"How troublesome. I can see now why the Blue Decks are dangerous. Zaneegun! Block!" Elizabeth commanded. The Zaneegun responded as it then charged off into battle to fight, but was immediately blasted out of the air by Orichalcum-Golem.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 3C, 1S + 1C = 4C, 1S_

"Whenever one of my Spirits is destroyed, my Burst activates!" Elizabeth said. Her Burst then sprung open, depicting Mibrock-Baragain creating an ice like shield. "Crystallize Illusion! With the Burst effect, the Zaneegun that was destroyed will return to my hand."

 _Crystallize Illusion  
[Cost: 2] [Reductions: 1 White]  
[Type: Magic/Burst] [Color: White] _

"Turn end." Bright said sternly.

Turn 8: Elizabeth Crescent  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 3 vs Ocean Chief Life: 2  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 2+1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 5  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 4C, 1S +1C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 4C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 3C

"My turn. I'm going to end this right here and now! I re-summon Zaneegun and Wingsoldier!" Elizabeth yelled as her spirits reappeared on the field.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 5C, 1S – 5C, 1S = 0C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 0C + 2C = 2C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 15-Cards_

 _Zaneegun 2 (3C): Level 2 [3000BP]_

 _Wingsoldier (1S): Level 1 [2000BP]_

"With a full attack, this battle is mine! Wingsoldier! Take flight!" Elizabeth yelled. Wingsoldier drew his Dual-Beam Saber and used his jet boosters to fly towards Bright.

"I must say, Ms. Crescent. You have put on a splendid first-time battle. Most impressive. However, you will not be the victor of this match. Flash Timing! Magic, Impregnable Wall!" Bright yelled.

"Eh?"

"Simply take it from life." Bright said.

 _Impregnable Wall  
[Cost: 4] [Reductions: 2 White]  
[Type: Magic] [Color: White] _

_Ocean Chief Reserve: 4C – 4C + 1C = 1C_

 _Ocean Chief Trash: 3C + 4C = 7C_

 _Ocean Chief Life: 1C_

Wingsoldier smashed the spirit against the sphere and shattered the life. However, a blue hexagonal-pattern grid wall appeared in front of Wingsoldier sealing blocking the other Spirits from attacking. "With Impregnable Wall, after that last battle, your Attack Step forcefully ends, meaning you can't destroy my last life." Bright said.

Elizabeth only clicked her tongue, frustrated she couldn't finish it. "I end my turn. If I can't win this turn, then I will endure the upcoming turn. A Hunter fights till the end." She said.

Turn 9: Ocean Chief  
Elizabeth Crescent Life: 3 vs Ocean Chief Life: 1  
Elizabeth Crescent Hand: 1 vs Ocean Chief Hand: 4+1  
Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 0C vs Ocean Chief Reserve: 1C+1C+7C  
Elizabeth Crescent Trash: 2C vs Ocean Chief Trash: 7C-7C

"Ocean Turn." Bright said, drawing his card. When he looked at it, his eyes widen and he smiled. "It's here. Refresh Step! Main Step! Show yourselves once again! Mechanic-Corgis!" Two Sapphire Gems then appeared on the field as the two Corgi Mechanics return to the field.

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 9C – 2C = 7C_

 _Mechanic-Corgi 1 (1C): Level 1 [1000BP]_

 _Mechanic-Corgi 2 (1C): Level 1 ]1000BP]_

"Let's go! Spirit-Soul!" Bright yelled. And just like before, a Blue Sapphire Gem appeared above each Corgi.

 _Mechanic-Corgi 1: [Symbols: 2 Blue]_

 _Mechanic-Corgi 2: [Symbols: 2 Blue]_

"Another Ultimate!?" Elizabeth yelled.

 _(Insert BGM: Battle Spirits OST:_ バトルスピリッツ～最強銀河 究極ゼロ OST-ロックオン)

"Blue Soldier of immeasurable strength! Conquer this battlefield with your unparallel strength! Smash! Smash! Smash! I summon Ultimate-Alexander! We meet at Level 3!" Bright yelled.

 _Ultimate-Alexander  
[Cost: 6] [Reductions: 3 Blue]  
[Type: Ultimate] [Family: Incarnate, Fighting Spirit]  
LV 3 (1C): 11000BP  
LV 4 (4C): 21000BP  
[Color: Blue] [Symbols: 1 Ultimate] _

_Ocean Chief Reserve: 7C – 4C = 3C_

 _Ultimate-Alexander (1C): Level 3 [11000BP]_

The ground on Bright's field formed a crack, as a golden light glowed from it. Suddenly, a gigantic golden right-hand broke through the ground, with the left-hand breaking through as well. Between the two hands, the ground then completely shattered, as a Colossal Armored Spartan, covered in a gold shine, rose from the ground, and raised itself from the ground. It then jumped into the air, grabbing a double-bladed lance that appeared on his right, and a circular shield with spikes on the rim. Alexander landed on the ground and spun his lance around, and placed it over his shoulder, dispersing the golden color. Ultimate-Alexander had the appearance of an armored Spartan with golden armor, and had blue skin, and two red eyes, that glowed under his spartan helmet. He also wore a blue cape. The shoulder pads had horns on the side of them.

"Another Ultimate!? This one looks like an actual warrior." Elizabeth said.

"Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem! Destroy at Level 5!" Bright yelled. Orichalcum was given even more power as it positioned itself in a combat stance.

 _Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem (4C, 1S): Level 5 [30000BP]_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C – 2C = 1C_

"A total BP of 30000!?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth, until a battle is over, we'll never know what'll happen. What happens during this turn will determine who will win. Are you ready?" Bright asked. Elizabeth merely nodded and was prepare to face Bright's attack face one. "Good. Let's go! Attack Step!"

"Mibrock-Baragan's effect activates! I return Wingsoldier to my hand! Begone you adorable spirits!" Elizabeth yelled. A swirl of light then enveloped Wingsoldier, returning him to the hand, and the same happened to the Corgis, as they began to panic.

 _Elizabeth Reserve: 2C, 1S_

 _Ocean Chief Reserve: 3C_

"I'm not done yet! Charge! Alexander!" Bright yelled. Ultimate-Alexander ready it's lance and began sprinting across the battlefield towards Elizabeth's side of the field. "Ultimate-Trigger…Lock-on!" Bright then made a finger gun, and the top card of the Elizabeth's deck flipped over.

"It's Glacial Slash. Cost 4." Elizabeth said.

"A Critical Hit!" Bright yelled, as he blasted the card, sending it to the trash.

"Critical?"

"With Ultimate-Alexander's hit-effect, choose one of your Cost 5 or above Spirits and destroy it." Bright said.

"Urgh…Mibrock-Baragan." Elizabeth said hesitantly. A Blue Aura appeared around the Robot Warrior, causing it to dissipated and get sent to the trash.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 14-Cards "_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 5C, 1S_

"Since the hit card was a Magic Card, its critical hit effect activates, refreshing Alexander!" Bright said, as the card turned back to the vertical position on his board.

"Zaneegun, block!" Elizabeth yelled. The Krill robot flew into battle and was immediately crushed underneath Alexander's foot.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 6C, 1S_

"One more time! Ultimate-Trigger…Lock-On!" Bright yelled, while Alexander charged once more.

Elizabeth then grabbed the card that got flipped over, and winced. "Reboot-Code…Cost 3."

"Critical Hit! There may be no Cost 5 or higher spirits on your field, but Ultimate Alexander refreshes itself once again!" Bright yelled, blasting the card out of Elizabeth's hand.

"I'll fight to the end! Zaneegun! Defend!" Elizabeth yelled. The second Zaneegun took off, and sped towards Alexander and flew around his gigantic body. Using his senses, Alexander timed his strike perfect and struck the machine out of the air causing it to explode.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Reserve: 7C, 1S_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 13-Cards_

"Attack once more! Ultimate-Alexander! Ultimate-Trigger…Lock-On!" Bright yelled.

Elizabeth checked the top card of the deck one more time. "Triple Stab. It's Cost 6 The same as Alexander, so no hit. Meaning it's…um…uh…"

"It's called a Guard." Bright said.

"O-oh, thanks. Guard! And I'll take it from life!" Elizabeth shouted.

Ultimate Alexander raised his lance and smashed his blade into the sphere that surrounded Elizabeth shattering the life, causing her to slide back.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Life: 2_

 _Elizbeth Crescent Deck: 12-Cards_

"Smash! Orichalcum-Golem!" Bright yelled. Orichalcum-Golem let out a fierce battle cry and began running forward with both of his guns raised. "Ultimate-Trigger…Lock-On!"

The top card of Elizabeth's deck was then flipped over as she then saw what it was. "Mibrock-Genius, Cost 6."

"Critical Hit!" Bright yelled, blasting the card. "With the hit effect, 6 cards are discarded from your deck. Furthermore, with his Crush ability, 5 more cards will be discarded. Counting the Hit-card, that makes it a total of 12 cards!" Bright yelled.

Orichalcum-Golem then began unleashing a barrage of plasma shots onto the Elizabeth's side of the field, sending the remaining cards in her deck into the trash. Elizabeth then stared at her empty deck space and sighed. "A Deck-out. That means I lose."

"That may be true. However, that is not how you shall lose! Whenever Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem hits a Cost 6 or above card, for the duration of this turn, whenever a total of six cards are discarded from your deck and once, one of your lives is moved to the reserve!" Bright yelled.

Suddenly, one of the lives on Elizabeth's chest armor then shattered, leaving her with only one life left. She then looked at the Ultimate that was still charging at her, and smiled. "I'll accept this defeat. Take it from life." She said softly.

And with that said, Orichalcum-Golem threw his guns to the side, jumped up into the air, and delivered a powerful, right handed mech-punch, shattering the final life.

 _Elizabeth Crescent Life: 0C_

 _Elizabeth Crescent Deck: 0-Cards_

Winner: GunsBancho – The Ocean Chief

 _(Store)_

After teleporting back to the store, Bright was now wearing his employee uniform again, and with his normal brown hair. He was also speaking in his normal, calm voice. "Now that was a good battle. Not bad for a newbie." He said.

" _How does he do it?"_ Elizabeth thought in her head, still puzzled by his transformation. "Thank you, Mr. Guns. It was honor to battle you." She said, while bowing.

"Don't mention it. If you ever want a rematch, feel free to ask. I technically live here, so you know where to find me. Just to let you know, I use all the Colors." Bright said.

"Really? I find that really impressive." Elizabeth said.

"Ah, it's nothing. I've just been playing this game ever since you guys were in diapers. Anyways, I have to start closing up soon. My Grandma is coming over for a visit. Got get ready. You know, you kind of look a little bit like her." Bright said.

"WHAT!?"

"When she was young!" Bright quickly said, to avoid a beating.

"Oh. My bad. Well, take care Mr. Guns. Have a nice night."

"Same to you."

Bright and Elizabeth wave goodbye to each other and parted ways. Elizabeth then made her way to Bob and Florina who were waiting for her Stilat the table. She then immediately pulled out a chair and sat down, letting out a deep sigh.

"So. What do you think of your first match?" Bob asked.

"Crushing."

"No kidding. He not only destroyed your entire deck, but he also destroyed every single one of your lives. You lost in two different ways at the same time!" Florina said.

"Actually, she lost from losing all of lives. You only lose via deck-out at the beginning of your Start Step." Bob said.

"Still. You have to admit, going up against two Ultimates at the same time is pretty intense!" Florina said.

"Yes, although the battle was almost overwhelming, I guess that was one of the reasons why I enjoyed so much. This game is rather fun. I can now see why you two get so worked up about it. Especially for you, Florina." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"That's great to hear! Soon, we'll be having so many heated battles together. I can't wait." Florina said, sounding pump up.

"However." Elizabeth then stood up and her tone turned cold. She then faced Florina with an icy glare, that made the her think her soul was about to freeze. "I didn't appreciate you leaving out the Ultimates in the game. It's almost as cruel as sending a Hunter on a Popo-Tongue gathering quest, only to have them fight the Tigrex in the first place."

"What's a Popo and a Tigrex?" Florina asked. She immediately pictured a T-Rex with a tiger head.

Elizabeth however grabbed both of Florina's cheeks and began pinching them. "Don't you dare change the subject! My home world is at risk here, so I can't have you joking around all the time!" she yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Florina then realized something. Wait a minute. Where's Bob?"

Elizabeth then looked around to see that Bob was nowhere in sight. Florina then felt a vibration in her pants and pulled out her phone, seeing that Bob left a text message. _"It's almost my curfew. Goodbye."_

" _See U tomorrow."_ Florina texted back, adding a smile emoji at the end. After she was done, Elizabeth returned to pinching her cheeks.

"Listen here, Florina and listen well! You're going to tell me everything about this game! Things that you've left out on purpose and things that I haven't seen yet! Understand!?"

"YES, MADAM!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"SORRY, MA'AM!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Florina said in a soft, gloomy tone.

"I'm a woman for crying out loud!"

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Author Note**_

 **I'm just so happy to be working on this fic again. Battle Spirits is such a fun game. Heck, I even have a Kuuga Battle Spirits deck, with his Ultimate form. To bad there's no one to play with here in America. Well, at least I can express my love for this game with this fic. I decided to make this a simple chapter just to get a feel for it again. In my opinion, Ultimates are one of the greatest additions to this game. Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem never really made an appearance in the official anime, which made me a bit sad. So, I decided to use him in this story. You know, it's surprisingly easier to write chapters when you don't have educational work on your back all the time.**

 **In other news, I'm going to be starting a new story. Since this is a story that I'm really hyped to write, I'm going to post the first three chapters all at the same time. As for what the story is, I'm going to keep that a secret until I release it.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say, so have a great day.**


End file.
